Crying Eyes
by Hudi
Summary: Durch einen Unfall im Unterricht erblindet Harry.Es wird ihm nicht leichtgemacht damit umzugehen.Doch es besteht noch Hoffnung.Er bekommt Hilfe von einer nicht geahnten Person.HPDM !SLASH!
1. Grüne Säure

**Inhalt: **Man muss sich mit seinem Schicksal zufrieden geben. Auch wenn das bedeutet auf immer blind zu sein. Doch es besteht noch Hoffnung. Harry bekommt Hilfe von einer nicht geahnten Person. H/D Slash RR

**Pairing: **Harry x Draco

Ich werde aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln schreiben, weil es dann besser wirkt.

Für alle die das nicht kennen. Wenn ich z.B. aus Harrys Sicht schreibe dann kennzeichne ich das so: Harry POV

**_Crying Eyes_**

_Kapitel 1: _„Grüne Säure"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry POV

Schnell hetzte ich die Gänge entlang.

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen, aber als ich in der Bücherei saß, hatte ich die Zeit vergessen. Und nun war ich schon fünf Minuten zu spät dran.

Heftig atmend blieb ich vor der Türe zu dem Unterrichtsraum stehen. Zaghaft trat ich ein.

Alle Blicke blieben an mir heften.

Starr sah ich Snape an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick kalt.

„ Sie sind zu spät Potter. Der Unterricht hat vor fünf Minuten begonnen. Setzen! "

Still schweigend nahm ich Platz und konzentrierte mich auf den Unterricht.

Neben mir flüsterte mir Ron etwas zu.

„Wo warst du denn?"

„In der Bibliothek. Hab die Zeit vergessen."

Verstehend nickte Ron und wandte sich wieder Snape zu. Dieser erklärte so eben den Trank, den wir heute brauen würden.

„ …der „Mangota"-Trank, erzielt die Wirkung, dass der betroffene in einen 3-tägigen Schlaf fällt in dem er dauernd von Albträumen geplagt wird. Bei der Zubereitung müsst ihr vor allem auf die „Grüne Säure" achten. Sollte diese auf offene Wunden bzw. Schleimhäute gelangen, kann das fatale Folgen haben. Fangt an."

Zusammen mit Ron ging ich nach vorne und holte die nötigen Zutaten.

Bei den Säuren angelangt stutzte ich.

„Wie viele verschiedenen Farben gibt es denn?" Ich war fassungslos

„Nimm einfach die, die am grünsten aussieht und komm.", antwortete Ron.

Ich schnappte mir die grüne und setzte mich wieder auf meinen Platz.

Ron hatte mittlerweile schon angefangen.

„ Was soll ich tun?", fragte ich.

„Du kannst die Maulwurfszehen klein hacken. Nach dem ich drei Mal im Kreis gerührt habe wirfst du sie hinein."

Fein säuberlich hackte ich die Zehen und wartete bis Ron soweit war.

Währenddessen sah ich mich um.

Crabe und Goyle arbeiteten zusammen. Na, da konnten wir uns ja wieder auf eine Explosion gefasst machen.

Hermine musste zu ihrem Leidwesen einen Trank mit Pansy brauen. Wenn das mal gut geht.

Und Draco? Der war mit Blaise in einem Team. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich den blonden Slytherin immer mehr leiden kann.

Er beschränkt sich darauf, mich nicht mehr so oft zu ärgern und ist auch ansonsten ein bisschen netter zu mir.

„Huhu!"

Energisch wedelte Ron mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht rum.

„Was?"

„Du kannst jetzt die Zehen hinzugeben. Dann müssen wir zehnmal im Kreis rühren."

Vorsichtig schüttete ich die Zutat hinein. Sofort fing Ron an zu rühren.

Leise zählte er mit.

„Was muss als nächstes hinein?", fragte ich.

„Lass mal sehen…. Ah, die Säure."

Als er mit rühren fertig war, nahm er behutsam das Säure Fläschchen.

Mit einem PLOPP zog er den Stöpsel heraus und blickte hinein.

„Recht viel ist da nicht mehr drinnen. Aber es… Moment mal."

„Was denn?" Was war denn nun schon wieder los?

„ Harry du hast die falsche Säure genommen. Diese hier ist blau. Aber wir brauchen eine grüne."

„Quatsch! Sie ist grün. Schau doch."

Ron hielt die Flasche vor sich ins schwummerige Licht.

„ Stimmt, jetzt ist sie grün. Sieh es dir an. Wenn du von oben draufguckst, dann ist sie blau."

Er gab mir die Säure und ich sah von oben hinab.

„Du hast Recht"

Zum Vergleich hielt ich sie, wie vorher Ron ins Licht.

„Jetzt ist sie wieder grün."

Ganz fasziniert betrachtete ich jetzt die grüne Farbe, die nicht in Entferntester Weise einer blau glich.

Urplötzlich vernahm ich einen spitzen Schrei, der mich zusammen fahren lies.

Die Säure entglitt meinen Händen und schwappte mir übers Gesicht.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen. Ob Lob oder Kritik. Aber bitte schreibt was.


	2. Schlimme Folgen

Natürlich kann ich mir vorstellen, dass ihr noch nicht wirklich viel zur Geschichte sagen könnt. Hoffentlich ändert sich das nach diesem Kapitel.

Danke an alle Reviewer: **Little Lion; Zimtstern; Lyonessheart; Maria3261102; Ashumaniel; ayrana undDesperateVampire**

**Little Lion: **Ich würde das anders sehen. Weil Blinde Zauberer mehr Möglichkeiten zur Orientierung haben durch ihre Kräfte.

**ayrana: **Du hast Recht. Eigentlich wollte ich das noch schreiben. Habe es irgendwie vergessen. Keinen Bock das jetzt nachzutragen.

**DesperateVampire: **Dann wirst du an diesem Chap auch nicht viel gefallen finden. Dafür wird das updaten nicht lange dauernd. Ein paar Pittels sind ja schon wieder fertig. Ich hasse kurze Kapitel genau so wie du.

Keine Ahnung ob euch das interessiert aber ich muss das mal sagen.

Viele halten dieses Thema vielleicht für Ungewöhnlich. Doch die Story spiegelt eine meiner größten Ängste wider. Aufzuwachen und blind zu sein, wäre der Horror für mich. Und ich bete und hoffe, dass das nie so sein wird.

Genug gelabert. Hier kommt die Fortsetzung.

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 2: Schlimme Folgen_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron POV

Entsetzt musste ich mit ansehen, wie sich die Säure fast gleichmäßig auf Harrys Gesicht verteilte.

Nach Hermines Schrei war er anscheinend sehr erschrocken.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm helfen sollte.

Sofort fing er an zu Brüllen.

Hilfe! Was sollte ich machen. In dem Moment kam ich mir wie ein Idiot vor.

Harry litt und ich stand daneben. Es zischte und blubberte und der Anblick der Säure, die sich in die Haut einbrannte war einfach erschreckend.

Die ganze Klasse war in heller Aufruhr du alle rannten herum.

Durch das Geschrei aufgeschreckt, kam ein besorgter Snape angelaufen.

Geschickt wich er, der am Boden liegenden Parvati aus und war sichtlich schockiert als er bei uns ankam.

„Was ist passiert?"

„ Harry ist erschrocken. Und schüttete sich die Säure über das Gesicht."

„Ich kann leider nicht viel machen."

Schnell lief er zum Kamin hinüber und warf Flohpulver hinein.

Ich konnte nicht verstehen was er sagte, nur noch das geschriene zum Schluss.

„Beeil dich, es ist ein höchster Notfall."

Harry POV

Ich schrie aus Leibeskräften.

Diesen höllischen Schmerz konnte keiner nachvollziehen.

Mein ganzes Gesicht brannte als wären viele Glühende Kohlen darauf. Fast konnte ich schon fühlen, wie diese Teufelssäure mir die Haut wegätzte.

Doch am schlimmsten taten mir meine Augen weh. So, als würde mir jemand die ganze Zeit fette, spitzige Nadel Hineinstechen.

Andauernd schrie ich wie am Spieß.

Am Boden wälzend drückte ich meine Hände aufs Gesicht. Aber das machte alles nur noch viel schlimmer.

Nur dumpf hörte ich auch noch andere Schüler etwas schreien.

Warum hilft mir denn niemand, dachte ich verzweifelt.

Wer befreit mich von den Qualen?

Kurz wurde ich Ohnmächtig. Erwachte jedoch gleich wieder.

Da hörte ich Madam Pomfrey´s entsetzte Stimme.

„Oh, mein Gott, Harry. Was…"

Den Rest bekam ich nicht mehr mit.

Denn ich wurde geschockt.

Parvati POV

Es war grausam diesen Unfall mit anzusehen.

Harry lag am Boden und kämpfte sich mit seinem verätzten Gesicht ab und Ron stand hilflos und verunsichert daneben.

Ich selber wusste auch nicht, was ich tun sollte. Das war zu viel für mich. Recht stark war ich noch nie. Lange konnte ich das nicht mehr mit ansehen.

Also schrie ich. Sah Harry, Ron und neben mir Lavender die ebenfalls schrie.

Dann rannte ich in meiner Verstörtheit nach vorne zu Snape und krachte vor seinen Füßen zusammen.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Ok, ein bisschen kurz. Aber die nächsten werden länger. Immer schön reviewen.


	3. Blind

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 3: Blind_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry POV

Etwas zerstreut wachte ich aus einem unruhigen Schlaf auf. Mühsam versuchte ich die Augen zu öffnen. Bald merkte ich, dass das ein sinnloses Unterfangen war. Sie wurden durch einen Zauberspruch zugehalten.

„Hallo?", rief ich hilflos.

„Harry, du bist wach.", hörte ich Madam Pomfreys Stimme.

Schnell kam sie angewuselt.

„Harry, du bist wach", sagte sie noch mal, „ Wie geht es dir? Schrecklicher Unfall das."

„Was ist passiert?"

Zwar konnte ich mich erinnern, doch nur Lückenhaft. Auf jeden Fall war es in Snape´s Unterricht.

„Willst du das wirklich hören? Warum kannst du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern?"

„Ich.. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Am besten sagt dir das jemand anderes. Albus wird bald hier sein, er wird dir alles erzählen."

Stöhnend fuhr ich mir übers Gesicht. Ihh, nur noch Fleisch. Das hätte ich besser nicht getan.

Plötzlich fing meine ganze Gesichtshaut an zu brennen und juckte. Und Ich meinte, mich übergeben zu müssen. Vor Schmerz schrie ich auf.

Poppy POV

Entsetzt fuhr ich herum als Harry schrie.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich.

„Mein… Gesicht tut so weh.", wimmerte er.

Oh nein, er hat darüber gestrichen. Die Wunden wieder aufgerieben. Rasch lief ich in mein Büro und holte eine Spezialsalbe.

„Warte Harry, ich komme."

Bei ihm angekommen strich ich mir etwas auf die Finger und verteilte es auf seinem Gesicht. Vor Schmerz winselte er.

„Ist ja gut. Gleich geht's dir wieder besser.", versuchte ich ihn mühsam zu beruhigen.

Als ich fertig war, ließ sein Gestöhne nach und er beruhigte sich.

„Danke", sagte er.

„Schon gut. Trink das."

Ich hielt ihm einen Schlaftrunk an den Mund und er öffnete ihn leicht, sodass ich die Flüssigkeit hinein laufen lassen konnte. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

_Währenddessen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum_

Ron POV

Schluchzend lehnte sich Hermine an mich.

Ich selber hatte auch Tränen in den Augen.

„Schhh…", beruhigte ich sie, „ Es wird alles gut."

Sie sah hoch und nagelte mich mit ihren rot angeschwollenen, blutunterlaufenen Augen fest. Einige Sekunden sah sie mich einfach nur an, bis sie zum reden anfing.

„Nichts wird gut. Was hast du nur für Vorstellungen. Ron, das war Säure verdammt. Seine Augen sind verätzt."

Sie brach kurz ab und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

Keine Menschenseele war hier.

Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein flüstern.

„Er muss sicher höllisch gelitten haben. Zwar habe ich keine Ahnung wie es sich anfühlt aber bestimmt nicht gut. Hätte ich nur nicht geschrieen. Dann wäre das nicht passiert. Warum musste mir diese beschissene Parkinson genau in diesem Moment eine Ratte vors Gesicht halten."

Hermine befreite sich aus meinem Griff und stand auf.

„Ron, Harry wird nie wieder etwas sehen können. Er wird für immer blind sein. Und…alles ist meine Schuld."

Damit wandte sie sich um und ging in ihren Schlafsaal.

Mich ließ Hermine alleine zurück.

Ach, es war alles so schrecklich.

_Wieder zurück auf der Krankenstation. Dumbledore ist eingetroffen._

Poppy POV

„Hallo, Albus", begrüßte ich ihn.

Er nickte mir nur leicht zu und ging dann zu Harry hinüber.

„Oh, er sieht schrecklich aus."

„Ich weiß. Doch das ist nur Nebensache. Zumindest nichts im Vergleich zu seinen Augen."

Schweigend sahen wir Harry an.

Sein Gesicht bestand nur noch aus Fleisch. Durch die lange Zeit, die die Säure auf seinem Gesicht war, ist die Haut gänzlich verschwunden. Hier und da sah man Wunden und getrocknetes Blut.

Aber das schlimmste waren seine Augen.

„Poppy, ist er…"

„Ja, Albus er ist blind. Sein Augenlicht wird er nicht wieder zurückbekommen. Es gab zumindest bis jetzt noch kein Anzeichen für die Chance einer Heilung. Das wirst du ihm sagen müssen. Ich kann das nicht. Und auch, was passiert ist. Er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern."

„Das ist schrecklich. Der arme Junge. Aber einen Gedächtnisverlust hat er doch hoffentlich nicht oder?"

Schweigend sahen wir wieder auf Harry herab. Mein Blick wanderte von seiner zerfurchten, roten Stirn, wo seine Narbe kaum noch zu erkennen war, hinunter zu der Nase und dem Mund. Nichts war schrecklicher Anzusehen als das. Alles nur noch aus Fleisch und vereinzelten minimalen Hautfetzen. Harry sah einfach nur noch schlimm aus und nur wenig ließ darauf zurückführen, dass es Harry Potter selbst war. Kannte man diesen Jungen nicht, würde man ihn jetzt nicht erkennen.

Meine Augen ruhten eine Zeitlang auf seinem Gesicht im Allgemeinen, bevor ich meinen Blick auf Harrys Augen richtete. Nur kurz hatte ich das Ausmaß an Schrecklichkeit darin gesehen. Und nach dem säubern diese sofort mit

Einem Zauber verschlossen. Gerade wollte ich mich abwenden, als ich verdutzt unterhalb seiner Augen entdeckte.

Eine Träne. Sie war noch frisch.

Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer. Harry hatte eine Träne vergossen.

„Albus; sieh! Eine Träne. Es gibt noch ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Dem ist nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.


	4. Tränen

Danke mal wieder an die Reviewer: **Charara; Liz Black; Maria3261102; Lyonessheart; Night; Schnuckiputz; ayrana; phoenixfeder**

**Liz Black: **Danke für den Tipp. Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Hört sich wirklich etwas eigenartig an. Zu eigenartig. Hab's ausgebessert. Wenn's dich interessiert kannst du es ja in der neuen Verfassung noch mal lesen. Parvati hat keine besondere Rolle zu spielen. Es war nur dazu gedacht, den Vorfall noch kurz in einer anderen Sicht zu beschreiben.

**Maria3261102: **Na ja. Hätte ich Poppy die Geschichte erzählen lassen, hätte ich dieses schöne Gespräch Dumbledore/Hermine nicht einbringen können, was du jetzt lesen wirst. _/g/ _Aber meine Vorstellung von ihr war nie so energisch.

**Lyonessheart: **Ich weiß nicht, ob du mit dem Review meintest, dass du dich leicht angegriffen fühlst, aber ich hab deine Frage leider falsch verstanden. Wollte dich keinesfalls anmeckern. Du hast die alte Fassung des 3.Chaps gelesen oder? Ich habe es nämlich erneuert. Nichts wesentliches nur, dass mit den 6 Reviewern habe ich weggelassen. Denn im Nachhinein kam es mir selber blöd vor. Reviewst du mir trotzdem weiter? /_Dackelblick/; /verlegen nen Keks rüberschiebt/_

**phoenixfeder: **Das tutmir Leid für dich. Ehrlich! Das Thema ist schon etwas gewagt und ich werde auch manche Fehler machen. Aber nur weil ich nicht so arg viel über Blindheit weiß. Ich hoffe ja doch, dass ich die Geschichte nicht versau.

Ab dem 10. Kapitel werden die Kapitel etwas länger und ich glaube mein Schreibstil hat sich da minimal verändert. /schultern zuck/ Das finde ich zumindest.

Ab zum nächsten Chap…

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 4: Tränen_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry POV

Erneut wachte ich auf. Ich glaube diesmal habe ich länger geschlafen.

Jedoch probierte ich nicht meine Augen zu öffnen. Auch über mein Gesicht strich ich mir nicht. Aus Fehlern lernt man. Außerdem wollte ich nicht über dieses ekelige, aufgeriebene Geicht fahren.

Ich tastete nach dem Wasserglas, das für gewöhnlich auf dem Nachtschränkchen stand.

Zuerst schmiss ich meine Brille auf den Boden. Dann bekam ich es zu fassen.

Gierig trank ich es leer.

„Gib es mir. Sonst lässt du es noch fallen."

Gott sei Dank war kein Wasser mehr im Glas. Sonst wäre ich durch mein zusammenzucken jetzt nass.

„ Wie spät ist es?"

„ 8 Uhr früh", antwortete Dumbledore.

Ich gähnte. So früh.

„Hast du vielleicht Hunger."

Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie hungrig ich war.

„Oja"

Ich meinte zu merken wie Prof. Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Poppy, bringst du bitte etwas zu essen? Harry hat Hunger."

Kurz darauf kam sie schon wieder.

„Es tut mir Leid Harry, aber eine richtige Mahlzeit kannst du noch nicht zu dir nehmen. Iss diesen Kaugummi. Er stillt deinen Hunger."

Der Kaugummi schmeckte nach Erdbeer-Eis. Meine Lieblingssorte.

Sofort war auch mein Hungergefühl verschwunden.

„Ich lass euch beide mal alleine.", sagte Madam Pomfrey und verschwand.

Zuerst hockten wir schweigend nebeneinander und taten nichts.

Dann räusperte sich Prof. Dumbledore.

„ Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte er.

„ Naja, davon abgesehen, dass ich nichts sehe und mein Gesicht nur noch aus Fleisch besteht, eigentlich ganz gut."

Leichter Sarkasmus schwang in meiner Stimme mit.

„Was ist jetzt genau passiert?", wollte ich wissen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich abermals.

Dumbledore POV

In Gedanken dankte ich Gott, dass ich meine Gefühle gut verstecken konnte.

Denn ich war etwas nervös. Wie würde er bloß reagieren.

Besonders, wenn ich ihm erzählte, dass er blind sei.

„ Wie du weißt fing alles im Zaubertränke Unterricht an."

So, berichtete ich von da an bis zu dem Moment, wo ich mit Poppy ins Klassenzimmer gestürmt kam. Ab da kamen mir die Bilder hoch so klar, und so deutlich.

_ooooooooooooo_

_Poppy hatte mir gesagt, dass Severus sehr gehetzt klang. Deshalb kam ich ohne weitere Fragen mit. Was sehr schlimmes musste passiert sein._

_Wir stießen die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum auf und traten ein. Mir stockte der Atem._

_Heillose Verwirrung war unter die Schüler gekehrt. Alle rannten herum und brüllten laut._

_Doch am lautesten schrie Harry. Sofort rannte ich zu ihm._

_Er sah schrecklich aus. Man konnte mittlerweile eingezogene Säurespuren auf seiner „Haut" erkennen und die Augen hatte er fest geschlossen._

_Poppy stieß mich fast schon beiseite und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter._

_Im Hintergrund hörte ich jemanden weinen. Beim Umdrehen erkannte ich Ms Granger._

_Ich ging zu ihr. Mr Weasley hielt sie tröstend im Arm._

„_Keine Sorge es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung. Was ist passiert?", sprach ich beide an._

_Hermine und Ron sahen mich an und die Gryffindor antwortete mir, dauernd von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt._

„… _und dann hielt mir plötzlich Pansy Parkinson e-eine Ratte v-vors Gesicht. Natürlich schrie i-ich auf. Ich habe f-furchtbare Angst vor R-Ratten. Als ich m-merkte, was ich angerichtet hatte, w-war es schon z-zu sp-pät. Harry hatte sich die S-Säure über d-d-das…"_

_Jetzt brach sie ab. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten und sank zu Boden. Ich konnte es nicht verleugnen. Hermine war Schuld an dem Unfall. Besser ich ließ sie alleine._

_Inzwischen hatte Poppy Harry geschockt. Nicht grad die feine Art, aber es war zu seinem Wohl._

_Vorsichtig rieb sie mit einem Tuch über sein Gesicht um die letzten Säure Spuren zu beseitigen. Ein paar übrig gebliebene Hautfetzen gingen dabei leider auch mit drauf._

„_So, mehr kann ich hier unten nicht tun. Professor Snape?", sie richtete sich auf._

„_Ja? Was ist?", er stand genau neben ihr._

„_Bitte beruhigen sie die Klasse und vor allem die Gryffindors und richten sie ihnen aus, ich versuche mein bestes. Wir bringen Harry nun nach oben.", sagte sie._

_Ich beschwor eine Trage herauf und Poppy legte Harry sachte ab._

_ooooooooooooo_

Harry hatte mir bis hierhin immer noch aufmerksam zugehört und war sehr tapfer.

„Dann hat dir Poppy eine Salbe draufgeschmiert und dir einen leichten Schlaftrank gegeben.", schloss ich.

Einige Minuten saßen wir da und hingen unseren Gedanken nach.

Bis Harry die alles entscheidende Frage stellte. Vor der ich richtig Angst hatte.

„Professor? Was ist jetzt überhaupt mit meinen Augen? Was werden sie tun um diese wieder in Ordnung zu bekommen?"

_$ In McGonnagal´s Unterricht $_

Hermine POV

„Ms Granger, würden sie bitte aufpassen. Uns hat das auch alle sehr getroffen, aber jetzt haben wir Verwandlung."

Die hat leicht reden. Ein paar Tränen bahnten sich ihren weg aus meinen Augen nach unten.

„Prof. McGonnagal?", sprang mir Ron bei, „ Sie müssen Hermine verstehen. Sie wissen doch selber ganz genau wieso sie weint oder?"

„Nagut Mr Weasley. Sie und Ms Granger sind für diese Unterrichtsstunde befreit.", gab sie nach.

Erleichtert ging ich mit Ron nach draußen.

Zögernd legte er seinen Arm um mich. Ich fühlte mich ein bisschen besser.

„ Du hast wirklich keine Schuld, Hermine."

Ich konnte Ron noch keuchen hören, als mir schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Dumbledore POV

Diese Frage hatte ich erwartet und trotzdem wusste ich keine Erklärung dafür.

Um Zeit zu gewinnen nahm ich einen großen Schluck Wasser.

„ Ja, also Harry. Um genau zu sein…du bist blind."

Harry POV

WAS?!?

Jetzt war ich sprachlos.

War das ein verfrühter Aprilscherz?

„ I-Ich bin blind?", stieß ich fassungslos hervor.

„Nun, leider ist es so."

Man konnte merken, dass es Dumbledore mehr als unangenehm war. Ich konnte es beim besten Willen nicht glauben. Es war vorauszusehen. Trotzdem hätte ich es nicht gedacht. Im ersten Moment war ich einfach nur sprachlos.

Doch so schnell gab ich nicht auf.

„Und? Was wird unternommen." Noch hatte ich Hoffnung.

„Harry, es fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht dir das zu sagen. Es wird keine Heilung geben. Deine Verletzungen sind so stark, dass deine Augen fast völlig zerstört sind. Es tut mir leid"

Ich saß einfach nur da und ließ alles vollständig in mein Bewusstsein durchsickern.

Ich war blind.

Für immer.

Unheilbar.

Noch nicht ganz bei vollem Verstand fragte ich Madam Pomfrey, denn ich hatte ganz genau gemerkt, wie sie sich dazu schlich:

„Kö-Können sie dann wenigstens meine Augen öffnen? Ich muss etwas erledigen."

Meine Stimme klang leicht belegt und weinerlich. Doch das war mir egal. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein.

„Wenn du das willst, Harry."

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und ich merkte, wie ich ungehindert meine Augen öffnen konnte.

Langsam schlug ich sie auf. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Ich hatte meine Augen geöffnet und trotzdem sah ich nichts. Ein paar mal blinzelte ich. Vergebens. Ich sah nichts.

Aber jetzt konnte ich endlich was Dringendes erledigen.

Poppy POV

Als Harry die Augen öffnete war das ein abstrakter Anblick.

Kein Anzeichen von Pupillen oder ähnlichem nur milchig verschwommene weiße Augen. Seine sonst so ungewöhnlich grün strahlenden Augen waren nicht mehr, als weiße Bälle. Die jedes Funkeln wahrscheinlich auf immer verloren hatten.

Der arme Junge. In so einem jungen Alter schon erblinden.

Ich sah nun Harry fragend an. Was musste er so dringend erledigen?

Seine Augen waren ganz nass und ihm liefen Tränen die Wange hinunter. Es wurden immer mehr und er vergrub schluchzend sein Gesicht in der Decke. Für einen Jungen seines Alters war er recht gefasst. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er schier verzweifeln würde. Obwohl, ich wusste ja nicht, wie es ihm ging.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht die leiseste Ahnung, dass er normalerweise gar nicht weinen könnte. Es war schon fast ein Phänomen. Noch nie hatte ich blinde Weinen sehen.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxXxx

A/N: In meiner Fic können blinde nicht weinen. Hört sich komisch an, aber es ist so. Das ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil. Das bedeutet: Hoffnung für Harry

Wenn sich jemand wundert, warum Harrys Gedanken nichtso lang sind, wäret ihr nicht auch zu geschockt darüber um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können?

Immer schön fleißig Reviews schreiben.

Ach ja, wenn sich jemand wundert, warum die Augen weiß sind, ich weiß, dass man normalerweise die Pupillen noch sieht, aber so wirkt es besser. /g/


	5. Streit

Einen riesigen Dank an meine Reviewer und Leser. Ihr seid spitze.

/ _jedem ein glas butterbier reich /_

Der Dank gilt: **Schnuckiputz; Roh-Diamant; Fraenzi; Noel McKey; Samantha Potter; DracoDragon; Liz Black; auxia; NegativeLight; Lyonessheart; phoenixfeder.**

**Schnuckiputz: **Das wusste ich wirklich nicht. Alles Gute nachträglich!! _/ plüsch-schnatz als geschenk überreich / _Ich finde es gut, dass du dir den Anblick geheimnisvoll vorstellst. Denn dafür war es ja gedacht. Danke für dein Review.

**Fraenzi: **Nein, Daredevil hab ich noch nicht gesehen. Aber ich hab versucht auf die anderen Sinne etwas einzugehen. Ok? Danke, dass du reviewt hast.

**Noel McKey: **Ich kann wirklich nicht mehr sagen, als dass ich mich sehr über dein Lob gefreut habe. Thanx

**DracoDragon: **Ich finde es sehr schön, wenn sie dir gefällt. Das mit den verschiedenen Sichten, gehört für mich irgendwie dazu, um die Gefühle der Personen zu verdeutlichen. Mach weiter so. Danke!

**Liz Black: **Du freust dich schon auf Draco, wie? Keine Sorge, er kommt schon sehr bald…

**NegativeLight: **Na, dann zittere noch ein wenig weiter, hier kommt die Fortsetzung. Dein Kritikpunkt, wird unten näher erläutert. Danke für das Kommi!

**Lyonessheart: **Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. So schlimm war die Säure nicht. Harry tut zwar das Gesicht weh, aber in dem Kapitel erfolgt eine Heilung. _/ plüsch-harry knuddel / _Danke.

**phoenixfeder: **Es ist echt nett von dir, dass du mir immer Tipps gibst. Könntest du mir vielleicht was erklären? Was heißt Volblind? Ich mein, gibt es auch noch Halbblind oder so? Hoffe du schreibst mir eine Antwort.

Viele haben mich auf zu kurze Kapitel angesprochen. Tut mir Leid Leute, aber es lässt sich einfach nicht vermeiden. Dafür dauern ja die Updates nicht so lange oder? Und die nächsten Kapitel werden sich auch nicht groß voneinander unterscheiden, weil sie schon fertig sind.

Also, verzeiht mir das bitte.

A/N: Sorry, ich hab's nicht so mit den Zeiten. Ich misch sie gern mal durch, aber wenn es irgendwie Futur oder Präsens Fehler geben sollte, dann sind das meistens so Gedanken der Person

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 5: Streit_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry POV

„ Halt bitte still sonst wird das nichts.", herrschte mich Madam Pomfrey an.

„Aber es tut so weh.", verteidigte ich mich verzweifelt.

Sie hatte gerade angefangen die „Haut-regenerationssalbe" auf mein Gesicht zu schmieren.

Wenn ich diese eine Stunde dran ließe hätte ich wieder eine Haut, hatte die Krankenschwester gesagt.

Gleichmäßig verstrich sie die Salbe über mein Leicht brennendes Gesicht. Die Creme wirkte schnell und schon bald spürte ich eine Angenehme Kühlung auf meinem Gesicht.

„So, jetzt fasst du dir eine Stunde lang nicht ins Gesicht und dann komm ich wieder."

Damit ging sie. Die Salbe roch eigenartig. Ich zog die Nase kraus.

Ok, ich bin alleine. Was zum Teufel soll ich machen? Vielleicht lesen?! Oder einen Brief schreiben?!

Bitter lachte ich auf. Madam Pomfrey hatte mich aufgeklärt.

Sie sagte, dass es noch Hoffnung für mich gab. Doch noch wüsste sie nicht wie sie mich Heilen sollte. Deshalb bin war ich geduldig und wartete, bis sie eine Lösung fand.

Ich versuchte nun das Beste draus zu machen und einfach nicht so viel darüber nachzudenken. Das hätte es nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Obwohl mir der Schock noch tief in den Knochen saß. So konnte ich mir auch keine Gedanken darüber machen.

Durch das jucken, dass die Salbe inzwischen leider verursacht hatte, war ich versucht mir ins Gesicht zu langen. Doch wegen der Warnung von Madam Pomfrey ließ ich es. Außerdem wollte ich nicht mein Leben lang als entstelltes Monster rum laufen.

Mir war langweilig. Und meine Füße taten weh. Leise schlug ich die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf.

Etwas wackelig versuchte ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen. Wo wollte ich überhaupt hingehen?

Vorsichtig machte ich einen Schritt mit ausgestreckten Armen vorwärts. Suchend tastete ich mich mit meinen Händen weiter. Es war ungewohnt nichts zu sehen. Mich durchfuhr ein schneller Schmerz, als ich mit dem Knie ans Bett gestoßen war.

Es hatte keinen Zweck. Mit einem gequälten Seufzer ließ ich mich zurück ins Bett fallen.

Weit wäre ich sowieso nicht gekommen.

Wie sollte ich das nur aushalten? Wenn nun Madam Pomfrey keine Lösung fand? Gar nicht auszudenken. Nur der Gedanke an eine Heilung ließ mich so mehr oder weniger gefasst bleiben. Sollte sie nichts finden, dann würde ich heillos verzweifeln.

Poppy POV

Von meinem Büro aus beobachtete ich Harry bei seinen verzweifelten Gehversuchen. Ihm dabei zusehend, hoffte ich auf das Ende seiner Versuche. Er konnte sich ernsthaft verletzen.

Der Junge tat mir sehr leid. Aber er war wirklich unglaublich Willenstark. Das hätte ich nicht von ihm gedacht. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was er sagen würde, fand ich keine Heilung.

„Poppy?" Ich erschrak und drehte mich um.

Minerva war im Feuer erschienen. Die Flammen tänzelten um ihre strengen Gesichtszüge.

„Hallo Minerva. Was gibt es?"

„Kann Harry Besucher empfangen? Weil Ron Weasley ihn gerne Besuchen würde."

Ich warf einen Blick zu Harry nach draußen. Er saß wieder im Bett und tat nichts. Tolle Beschäftigung.

„ Gerne. Ihm ist augenscheinlich eh langweilig. Aber bitte erst in einer halben Stunde. Seine Salbe muss solange noch dran bleiben."

„Wie geht es ihm? Was macht er gerade?"

Noch einmal wandte ich mich zum Fenster.

„Soweit ganz gut. Weitere ernste Verletzungen hat er nicht. Seine Augen sind das größte Problem. Leider. Ganz schlimm. Armer Junge. Im Moment sitzt er in seinem Bett und macht gar nichts."

„Na, dann kommt Besuch ja ganz Recht. Wir sehen uns." Und damit verschwand sie.

Harry POV

„ Harry! Es ist Zeit die Salbe abzuwischen.", hörte ich Madam Pomfrey.

Etwas Weiches strich über mein Gesicht. Zu meiner Überraschung tat die Reibung nicht im Geringsten weh.

„Fertig! Eine schöne neue Haut. Warte ich hole einen Spiegel, das willst du sicher sehen.", sagte sie unbekümmert.

„Bitte!?!", entwich es meinem Mund.

Sie erschrak. Dann zog sie scharf die Luft ein.

„Huch…Ähm...Oh Gott...es tut mir schrecklich Leid. Das war keine Absicht. I-Ich hatte es vergessen.", stammelte sie.

Energisch unterbrach ich sie

„Natürlich, das versteh ich schon. So was kann man leicht vergessen. Ist ja nicht so wichtig. Nur eine kleine Verletzung. Nichts weiter. Wissen sie eigentlich, wie sehr ich verdammt noch mal leide? Erst diese Schmerzen im Gesicht und jetzt bin ich blind. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich Ron und Hermine nie mehr wieder sehen kann, oder Hedwig. Wie soll ich so ein Auror werden? Geschweige denn überhaupt die Schule beenden? Alles ist Hoffnungslos."

Erschöpft brach ich ab. Dieses Schweigen nutzte sie, um das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Harry, ich kann dich voll und ganz verstehen. Es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe. Aber du weißt, dass es noch Hoffnung gibt. Noch ist nichts verloren. Lass mich…"

Wieder wurde sie unterbrochen. Jedoch nicht von mir.

Ron POV

Schon seit Anfang des Streits, stand ich vor dem Eingang zum Krankenflügel.

Ich kannte Harry schon länger und wusste, dass diese Diskussion zu nichts führen würde.

Das war der richtige Moment um einzuschreiten. Vernehmlich räusperte ich mich und Madam Pomfrey drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Ich komme um Harry zu besuchen.", klärte ich sie auf.

„Ahja, ok, gut, du hast eine viertel Stunde. Ich komme dann wieder.", verwirrt verschwand sie in ihrem Büro.

„Ron, schön dich zu… äh, schön dass du da bist.", sagte Harry.

„Hi, Harry. Wie geht's?"

„Och, ja. Wie man's nimmt. Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?"

„Die? Ja, Hermine wollte nicht mitkommen. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen dich zu sehen."

„Wieso? Bin ich so hässlich?", fragte Harry mit einem leichtem Grinsen.

„ Nein, aber sie hat große Schuldgefühle. Weil eigentlich na ja ist sie der Grund dafür, dass… du weißt schon."

„ Ich gebe ihr nicht die Schuld daran. Sie hatte das ja nicht gewollt. Sag ihr, dass sie ruhig mal kommen kann."

„Du siehst nicht mal so schlecht aus? Ich dachte, die Säure hätte schlimmere Ausmaße.", stellte ich mit einem erstaunten Blick auf Harry fest.

„Das kommt daher, dass mir Madam Pomfrey eine Salbe drauf geschmiert hat. Jetzt habe ich eine schöne neue Haut."

„ Wenn ich die Frage stellen darf, was unternehmt ihr jetzt dagegen?"

Ein trauriger Ausdruck machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit.

„ Madam Pomfrey sagt, ich werde für immer blind sein. Jedoch gibt es noch ein Körnchen Hoffnung. Sie sucht schon nach einem Gegenmittel."

„Mensch Harry, das ist doch toll."

Harry POV

Irgendwie freute ich mich, dass Ron hier war. Bis er diese Frage stellte.

„Sag, mal. Wer glaubst du hatte Schuld an dem Unfall?"

Ich wusste die Antwort. Eigentlich Hermine. Aber noch jemand anderes. Nur ungern gab ich meine Gedanken zu. Das auch noch vor Ron.

„Du.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Ron keuchte.

„Ich? Wieso ich?"

Dieser Junge war echt begriffsstutzig. Er wusste es ganz genau. Die ganze Wut, die sich gerade eben angesammelt hatte, bevor Ron ankam, kam wieder hoch.

„ Warum du? Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Mister Perfect? Wenn du nicht überall einen Fehler erkennen würdest. Fast schlimmer als Hermine. Ist doch Scheißegal ob die Säure von der einen Seite blau und der anderen grün aussieht. Mir wäre es gar nicht aufgefallen.

Aber nein, dir schon. Und dann musst du mir auch noch anbieten es anzusehen. Hättest du nicht so einen Trubel darum gemacht wäre es mir egal gewesen. Wärest du nicht, dann könnte ich jetzt vielleicht noch sehen."

„Sag mal spinnst du? Hast du ein Rad ab? Hat es dir dein Gehirn vielleicht auch noch weggeätzt? Glaubst du ich wusste was passiert? Wenn ich das geahnt hätte. Dann wäre ich auch nicht zimperlich gewesen. Aber es ist nun mal geschehen. Du blindes Huhn."

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte war er schon verschwunden. Das hatte mich sehr getroffen.

Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein. Mich so zu beschimpfen. Ein Teil von mir konnte Rons Wut verstehen. Doch der andere stellte sich strikt dagegen.

Jetzt hatte ich zu meiner Sehkraft auch noch meinen besten Freud verloren. Wie kam ich nur auf den Gedanken, dass Ron Schuld war? Nun, irgendetwas sagte es mir.

Ron POV

So was. Tz…

Vielleicht hätte ich nicht so ausflippen dürfen. Und den letzten Satz hätte ich mir auch noch verkneifen können. Oje, es tat mir jetzt schon leid. Aber er ist auch ein Egoist. Denkt nur an sich. Mit unserer Freundschaft war es vorübergehend vorbei.

Irgendwann würde er seinen Fehler schon einsehen, dachte ich den ganzen Weg vom Krankenflügel weg.

Missmutig und leicht geknickt, kam ich zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle.

oooooooooooooooooo

_In der Großen Halle_

(A/N: Ich muss das jetzt Skript/Chat Format schreiben. Sonst wird das zu kompliziert)

Ginny: Weiß einer von euch, was mit Harry passiert ist?

Fred: Ich hab es nur Gerüchterweise gehört.

George: Angeblich soll ein Unfall in Snapes Klassenzimmer passiert sein.

Ginny: Stimmt, davon hab ich auch gehört. Aber war das Harry? Ich dachte das wäre jemand anderes.

George: Wie viele Harrys kennen wir?

Ginny: Nein, ich meinte damit, dass ich dachte das wäre ein ganz anderer Typ.

Fred: Das war wirklich schlimm.

Parvati: Ihr redet doch von Harry oder? Wie geht es ihm? Ich habe fast nichts mitgekriegt. Bin aus lauter Verzweiflung in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ich war schon immer ein wenig… nun ja zart besaitet. Deshalb schäme ich mich dafür.

Ginny: Keine Ahnung wie es ihm geht. Bis jetzt war noch keiner bei ihm. Oder? Hermine?

Hermine die die ganze Zeit über stillschweigend dagesessen hatte horchte auf.

Hermine: Nein, ich war nicht bei ihm. Aber Ron ist heute zu ihm gegangen.

In dem Moment gesellte sich Ron zu ihnen dazu.

Fred: Und? Wie geht es ihm?

Ron: Lasst mich in Ruhe ok? Hermine, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?

Hermine: Sicher doch.

Ron POV

Ich zog Hermine weg von den anderen ans Ende des Tisches, nahe dem Eingang. Fred und Ron wollten protestieren, doch Ginny stoßte beiden in die Rippen

„Und was ist los?", fragte Hermine mich.

„Mit Harry ist eigentlich soweit alles in Ordnung. Doch es geht ihm schlecht, weil er wahrscheinlich für immer blind sein wird. Tragisch."

Hermine sah mich schockiert an. Sicher konnte sie es kaum glauben. Traurig glitt ihr Blick durch die Große Halle und anschließend wieder zu mir.

„Ach, der arme. Das tut mit furchtbar Leid. Aber sag Ron was heißt denn wahrscheinlich?"

Draco POV

Ich wollte gerade mit hoch erhobenem Haupt aus der Halle spazieren als ich ein paar Wortsetzen von Wiesel und Granger aufschnappte.

„Mit Harry ist eigentlich soweit alles in Ordnung. Doch es geht ihm schlecht, weil er wahrscheinlich für immer blind sein wird. Tragisch:", sagte Wiesel

Das Schlammblut fragte ihn etwas und ich konnte ihren Mitfühlenden Blick sehen.

Ich ging langsamer und blieb schließlich unauffällig stehen, denn die Antwort interessierte mich.

Wiesel fing wieder an:

„Na ja, Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass es noch einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung gibt. Sie sucht schon nach einem Gegenmittel. Ist aber bisher erfolglos geblieben."

Das war es. Noch war nichts verloren und ich hatte die Lösung.

„Was glotzt du so blöd, Malfoy. Verschwinde, bevor ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetze.", motzte mich Weasley plötzlich an.

Gelassen und überheblich sah ich ihn an. Vor ihm hatte ich sicher keine Angst. Und zu einem Streit hatte ich auch keine Lust.

„Keine Sorge, Wiesel. Ich lass euch schon alleine. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich vor dir Angst habe. Wenn ihr es gestattet, gehe ich jetzt. Denn ich habe weitaus besseres zu tun, als mich mit einem Wiesel und einem Schlammblut zu unterhalten."

Bevor diese noch etwas erwidern konnten, verschwand ich schon aus der Halle. Heute hatte ich etwas wichtiges vor.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Bitte weiterhin schön reviewen. War doch diesmal ein wenig länger oder??


	6. Nächtlicher Besuch

Ein großer Dank für die Reviews geht an: **DracoDragon; Schnuckiputz; Fraenzi; Leah-07; Lyonessheart; Deedochan; phoenixfeder; NegativeLight; Samantha Potter **

**DracoDragon: **Findest du wirklich, dass ich spannend schreiben kann? Dankeschön. Nee, ich glaub Schriftstellerin werde ich nicht. Dafür verlier ich einfach zu schnell die Lust an einer Geschichte.

**Schnuckiputz: **Es war wirklich sehr ungerecht von Harry aber du musst zugeben, das es doch auch stimmte oder?

**Fraenzi: **Na ja, ich achte jetzt schon mehr auf meine Fehler. So lange keine wirklich schlimmen darin sind, ist es ja nicht so schlimm. Außerdem, wenn mir Zeitfehler hineinrutschen, dann drücke ich damit immer die momentanen Gedanken der Person aus. Danke für dein Review.

**Leah-07: **Ich geb´s nur ungern zu. Aber du hast Recht. Außer dir ist es wahrscheinlich noch keinem Aufgefallen. Am besten ignorierst du in dieser Fic mal das es Moody überhaupt gibt und du hast noch nie etwas von einem Magischen Auge gehört. Ok? :-)

**Lyonessheart: **Magst du die zwei echt nicht? Ich find sie schon in Ordnung. Du bist mehr Draco fixiert oder?

**Deedochan: **Mein Schreibstiel hat sich nur minimal verändert. Vielleicht fällt das gar nicht auf. Ich kann die Kapitel trotzdem nicht so regelmäßig hochstellen, weil ich sie immer ganz hastig hinschreibe und später noch mal überarbeite. Thanx.

**Phoenixfeder: **Hmm… Was ist dann wohl Harry? Sagen wir mal einfach, er sieht Überhauptnichts mehr. Ja, die Vorstellung wie Draco da mit rein kommt, ist wirklich nicht so leicht.

**NegativeLight: **Wie meinst du das mit (schön ausgedrückt)? Ironisch oder ehrlich? :-) Sorry, manchmal steh ich auf der Leitung.

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 6: Nächtlicher Besuch_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eine Woche später**

Harry POV

Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich plötzlich auf. Irgendwas hatte mich geweckt. Soviel war sicher.

Suchend machte ich die Augen auf, schloss sie aber gleich wieder. Hatte eh keinen Zweck. Wenn ich am Tag nichts sah, dann in der Nacht auch nicht. Wenn überhaupt irgendwann mal wieder. Das war ein bitterer Gedanke.

„Wer ist da?", flüsterte ich, denn ich wollte Madam Pomfrey nicht aufwecken, obwohl ich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wo sich überhaupt ihr Nachtquartier befand.

Neben mir bewegte sich etwas. Ein rascheln. Dann das Rücken eines Stuhles.

Ich erschrak als mich eine Hand am Oberarm berührte.

„Na, so schreckhaft, Potter?", hörte ich die schnarrende Stimme von Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy? Was machte er hier? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, warum er gekommen war. Verwirrt wandte ich ihm meinen Kopf zu.

„Was tust du hier Malfoy? Und sprich gefälligst etwas leiser. Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

„Wieso? Ist doch niemand hier. Und die Pomfrey schläft woanders. Laut meiner Uhr ist es jetzt halb 1."

„Also, was willst du? Dich über mich lustig machen?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte dir helfen."

Ich lachte gekünstelt. Was bildete er sich ein? Ich ließ mich doch nicht verarschen

„Du, und mir helfen, haha. Im Moment bin ich nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt."

„Das war kein Scherz. Ich will dir helfen."

„Und warum das?", fragte ich sichtlich verdutzt.

„ Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Auf jeden Fall hab ich eine Möglichkeit dich zu heilen.", brachte er sein Anliegen sofort auf den Punkt.

„Was?! Ehrlich? Wie?" Ein Hoffnungsgefühl keimte auf und wurde rasch stärker.

„So viele Fragen auf einmal. Die letzte Frage kann ich dir erst nächstes Mal beantworten, da ich erst noch das Buch suchen muss. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es darin steht."

Ein wohliges Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Meine Chance wurde immer größer.

„ Sag, mal kann es sein, dass du dich mit Wiesel gestritten hast?", wechselte Malfoy abrupt das Thema.

„Ja, aber weshalb sollte dich das interessieren?", gab ich schnippisch zurück.

„Oh, ich würde das schon gerne wissen."

„ Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich glaube er hat auch ein bisschen Schuld an meinem Unfall. Dann hat er mich ein blindes Huhn genannt und ist gegangen."

Erstaunt darüber, dass ich es ihm einfach so auf die Nase gebunden hatte, wartete ich auf seinen Kommentar.

„ Das war aber schon hart. Von dir und von ihm. Ich dachte ihr wärt beste Freunde."

„Na, jetzt nicht mehr."

„Tja… ich geh jetzt wieder. Sieh zu, dass du morgen um die gleiche Zeit wieder wach bist.", verabschiedete er sich halbherzig.

„Alles klar, Gute Nacht."

Damit drehte ich mich um. Ich merkte, wie der Stuhl über den Boden geschoben wurde und kurz darauf schlug die große Tür zu.

In meinem inneren war alles aufgewühlt. Alles ging so schnell, dass ich fast nicht mitbekam um was es eigentlich ging. Ich hatte mich mit Malfoy unterhalten. Fast schon richtiges _Gespräch _geführtEr hatte angeblich eine Lösung. Das war sehr unglaubwürdig. Ein Schüler fand eine Lösung und Madam Pomfrey nicht.

Aber ich war zu Müde um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Es war zwar ein sehr komisches und, für meinen Geschmack, ein zu kurzes und Uninformatives Ereignis, aber morgen sah ich vielleicht schon wieder klarer.

Nur zu gern hätte ich weiter darüber nachgegrübelt, denn es ergab einfach überhaupt keinen Sinn. Aber da ich so Müde war, hielt ich es für ratsam zu schlafen.

Draco POV

Ich schloss die Tür und lehnte mich erstmal gegen die Wand.

Dass ich den Mut aufbringen würde zu ihm zu gehen und ihm meine Hilfe anzubieten hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Was wenn er sie abgeschlagen hätte? Aber Gott sei Dank hatte er nicht. Hätte mich auch gewundert.

Bestimmt konnte er sich schon denken, warum ich ihm half. Es war ja auch kein großes Kunststück das zu erraten. Harrys Unfall war für mich in gewisser Weiße, die perfekte Gelegenheit um an ihn ranzukommen.

Leise schlich ich zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und ging von dort aus zu meinem Schlafsaal.

Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Als ich mich umgezogen hatte, regte sich Blaise Zabini in einem Bett neben mir.

„Draco? Du Bist noch wach? Wo warst du?", murmelte er verschlafen.

„ Schlaf wieder ein. Ich war nur auf der Toilette."

Grunzend drehte er sich um und auch ich schlief bald darauf ein.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Entschuldigt, dass es sooo kurz geworden ist. Sorry! Krieg ich trotzdem ein kleines **Kommi**? _/flehend anguck/_

Aber bitte fleht mich nicht an längere Kapitel zu schreiben, weil ich meine geschriebenen in der Länge nicht mehr groß umändern kann.


	7. Trankklau

Ich danke wieder den fleißigen Reviewern, die mich immer so motivieren.

**Schnuckiputz; Liz Black; Lara-Lynx; Lilith; Devilsnight; Fraenzi; Noel McKey; Lyonessheart; DracoDragon; DarkAya**

Schnuckiputz:  Du hast die richtige Einstellung. Weil bei manchen muss man ja lange warten und dann kommt ein ganz kurzes Chap. Danke für das Review.

Liz Black: Natürlich kann ich dir verzeihen. Solange du noch reviewst bin ich zufrieden. Auch wenn du mal ein Kapitel ausgelassen hast. Macht ja nichts. XD. Ich verspreche dir, dass in den späteren folgenden Kapitel mehr Gedanken und so vorkommen. Sonst wären sie alle zu kurz geworden. Ok? Du bist auch so eine, die sich gleich nach der Schule an den Computer hockt? Da kenn ich noch jemanden. g

Lilith: Die Geschichte ist wirklich traurig. Aber so soll sie ja sein. Danke für dein Lob.

Devilsnight:  Ist doch kein Problem. So was mache ich gerne. Bin froh, wenn sich jemand für diese Fic interessiert. Nein, ne Oma glaub ich bist du nicht. XD. Du hast Recht das Buch ist schwarzmagisch, daher kann es Pomfrey nicht haben.

Fraenzi: Siehe oben Devilsnight, letzter Satz. Mach so weiter mit dem Reviewen.

Noel McKey: Stimmt Ron ist gemein. Aber mal schauen ob sie sich wieder vertragen. Warum sich Draco für Harrys und Rons Streit interessiert? Keine Ahnung. Wie unten gesagt, ist Draco OOC.

Lyonessheart: Kannst du mir auch verraten, warum du sie nicht magst? Mit der Zeit fange ich auch an, Draco sehr zu mögen, obwohl er in Rowlings Büchern so böse dargestellt wird.

DracoDragon: Was glaubst du? Werden sie sich wieder vertragen? Schön, dass du dich darüber freust, dass ein neues Chap da is. Review fleißig weiter.

DarkAya:  Findest du echt, dass ich Talent habe? Ich kann das nicht beurteilen, weil ich immer sehr selbstkritisch bin.

**Warnung: **Draco ist OOC ( out of Character) . Also über nichts wundern und keine Beschwerden darüber. Ok? ;-) Auch Poppy ist ein bisschen OOC

Es gibt etwas zu Feiern. Crying Eyes hat die 50 Review Grenze überschritten. Das ist mein persönlicher Rekord. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Fic so gut ankommt. _/ fähnchen schwenk an alle reviewer butterbier verteil /_

Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Hier kommt Chap 7

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 7: Trankklau _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry POV

Den ganzen Tag schon wartete ich darauf, dass es endlich Nacht wurde. Aber jetzt war es gerade mal Nachmittag.

Wie sollte ich den wieder Rumbringen?

„Harry, gleich wird dich Hermine Granger besuchen kommen. Ich hoffe das ist dir Recht.", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

Und wie mir das Recht war. Auf Hermine freute ich mich. Außerdem brachte ich somit einen Teil des Nachmittages rum.

Ich nahm einen Schluck Wasser und wartete still auf Hermine. Dann kam sie endlich.

Stürmisch fiel sie mir um den Hals.

„Oh, Harry. Das tut mir alles so leid. Hoffentlich kannst du mir das je verzeihen. Ich will dich nämlich nicht als Freund verlieren. Wenigstens geht es deiner Haut wieder gut."

„Lass mich doch auch mal zu Wort kommen", sagte ich schmunzelnd.

Glücklich sah sie mich an. Zumindest glaubte ich das.

„Hermine, ich gebe dir keine Schuld und möchte mit dir auch nicht streiten. Ok?"

„Jetzt ist mir ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Was machst du so den ganzen Tag?"

„Na ja, ich lese ein paar Bücher. Schreibe Briefe und sortiere die Gummibärchen nach Farbe."

„Ach, hör auf.", meckerte Hermine.

„Nein, jetzt mal ehrlich. Was soll ich bitteschön tun? Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, dann hätte ich noch einen weiteren stinklangweiligen Nachmittag verbringen müssen. Bis dann in der Nacht…"

Oje, was hatte ich wieder erzählt. Sie war doch so furchtbar neugierig. Das ich auch nie meine Klappe halten konnte. Ich und mein loses Mundwerk.

„Was ist in der Nacht?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Es hatte keinen Sinn ihr es zu verschweigen. Hermine würde solange nachbohren, bis sie die Antwort hätte. Ihr konnte man nichts verschweigen. Und das war manchmal ziemlich nervtötend.

„Gestern Nacht hat mich Malfoy besucht."

„Was? Wieso das denn?"

„Er meinte, er hätte eine Heilung für mein Leiden."

„Das hatte er gesagt? Sei dir mal nicht so sicher, ob du ihm trauen kannst."

„Ich vertraue ihm aber."

„Trotzdem rede ich noch mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst.", meinte ich gleichgültig.

„Und er meint echt dir helfen zu können? Wie denn? Wenn noch nicht mal Madam Pomfrey es kann."

„Keine Ahnung. Das wird sich ja wohl heute Nacht besser gesagt morgen Früh herausstellen."

Die restlichen zwei Stunden verbrachten wir damit, über alles Mögliche zu quatschen. Hermine versuchte andauernd mir zu erklären, was sie gerade in Verwandlungen behandelten. Doch danach war mir nicht zumute. Auch als sie mir anbot mir Hausaufgaben zu bringen und diese mit mir zu machen, lehnte ich ab. Mir war langweilig, ok. Aber so langweilig auch wieder nicht. Leicht enttäuscht redete sie über was anderes.

Irgendwann verabschiedete sich und ließ mich alleine. Alleine in meiner Langeweile und die Ungeduld auf die Nacht. Sie lies mich alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück.

Hermine POV

Zum Glück fand ich Malfoy gleich in den Gängen. _Alleine._ Das war ganz ungewöhnlich. Aber so musste ich nicht nach ihm suchen und konnte mir auch andere peinliche Fragen seiner „Anhänger" ersparen.

„Malfoy, warte!", rief ich ihm hinterher.

„Granger. Was willst du von mir?"

Abfällig musterte er mich. Unauffällig sah er sich nach links und rechts um. Wenn ihn hier jemand mit einem Schlammblut wie mir sehen würde, dann wäre sein Image zerstört.

„ Es geht um Harry."

„Ja und? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ich will sicher sein, dass er dir trauen kann. Weil solltest du ihn irgendwie aufs Glatteis führen. Dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."

„Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst. Keine Sorge. Lass das meine Sache sein. Deinem Freund geschieht nichts. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest."

Elegant verschwand er um die nächste Ecke. In diesem Moment hätte ich ihn erwürgen können. Er kam sich wirklich als etwas Besseres vor.

Und ausgerechnet _er _hatte eine Lösung für Harry. Hoffentlich tat er ihm nichts.

Harry POV

Gerade überlegte ich mir, wie ich es schaffen sollte um die richtige Uhrzeit aufzuwachen, als mir etwas einfiel. Ron und ich hatten einmal einen Schlaftrank geklaut. Der wirkte 4 Stunden lang. Dann wachte man auf. Keine Ahnung, für was so was gut sein sollte.

Sicher wusste ich noch, wo er sich befand. Ich musste es versuchen.

Vorsichtig stand ich auf und ging tastend und stolpernd zu dem großen Fenster von Madam Pomfrey´s Büro. Prüfend klopfte ich an.

Nichts rührte sich. Das hieß, sie war nicht mehr darin.

Langsam und immer darauf bedacht nirgends dran zu knallen tastete ich mich bis zur Tür vor.

Zog sie auf und verschwand im inneren des Büros.

Wo war der Schrank noch mal? Achja in der rechten hinteren Ecke.

Hier war es aber zu gefährlich aufrecht weiterzugehen und deshalb kniete ich mich auf den Boden.

Von dort aus kroch ich zum Schrank und stand wieder auf. Hoffentlich war es noch da, wo es letztes Jahr gestanden hatte.

Ich erfühlte den Griff der mittleren Türe und zog sie auf.

Ein starker Geruch nach Bandagen stieg mir in die Nase.

Genau, jetzt wusste ich, ich war richtig. Ganz links müsste der Trank jetzt eigentlich stehen:

Jede einzelne Flasche wurde von mir befühlt.

Als ich meinte die richtige zu haben, stieß ich einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte. Hastig steckte ich mir das Fläschchen in den Pyjama-Ärmel, schlug die Schranktür zu und drehte mich um.

„Harry? Was machst du denn hier?", hörte ich Madam Pomfreys entsetzte Stimme.

Verdammt! Was sollte ich denn sagen? „Ach hallo Madam Pomfrey, ich hab mir eben mal einen Trank genommen" wohl eher nicht. Denk nach Harry, Denk nach.

„Ochnaja, ich habe sie gesucht, gerade habe ich gemerkt, dass sie nicht hier drinnen sind."

„Das ist dir ja schnell aufgefallen. Jetzt bin ich ja da. Was wolltest du von mir?", fragte sie bissig.

Oh nein. An das hatte ich in der Eile gar nicht gedacht. Warum sollte ich sie gesucht haben.

„Ähm… ja, ich öh… ich hatte noch Hunger und äh… hab sie gesucht, aber…mhm jetzt hab ich keinen mehr. Schön das sie wieder da sind. Ich geh dann mal wieder. Bis dann.", verabschiedete ich mich und klopfte mir für meine dumme Ausrede auf den Rücken.

Schwankend machte ich mich auf den Weg. Und rannte voll in Madam Pomfrey rein.

„Nun, ich bringe dich besser wieder zurück.", sagte sie mit einem leicht gereizten Unterton.

„Ja, das wird voll das beste sein. Bevor ich noch aus dem Fenster falle.", gab ich etwas kleinlaut zu.

Draco POV

Ich kramte meine Truhe durch und verteilte den ganzen Inhalt auf dem Boden. Irgendwo musste ich es doch haben. Ganz weit unten, war er bestimmt.

„Was suchst du?", fragte mich Blaise.

„Ein Buch", sagte ich mit einem Ton, der keine weiteren Fragen duldete.

Ah… endlich, da war es. Gerade hatte ich einen peinlichen gelben Schlafanzug hervor gezogen, als darunter das Buch zu sehen war.

**§ Tausend schwere schwarzmagische Tränke und ihre Zubereitung §**

Dieses Buch hatte mir einst mein Vater aus einem abgelegenen Laden in der Nokturngasse mitgebracht. Von diesem Exemplar gab es nur eine Limitierte Auflage.

Blätternd suchte ich die Seite mit dem Trank und wurde schon bald fündig.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

So, das war mein Teil. Jetzt kommt euerer. Haut fleißig in die Tasten und schreibt mir ein Review, ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht. Alles was ihr tun müsst, ist, diesen schönen lila-farbenen Button unten links zu drücken. Das ist doch nicht zuviel verlangt oder? XD

Bis zum nächsten mal.


	8. Nächtlicher Besuch II

Es ist wirklich schön zu sehen, dass jemand meine Fic toll findet. Nie hätte ich gedacht insgesamt mehr als vierzig Reviews zu bekommen. Deshalb freu ich mich doppelt, doch mehr erhalten zu haben.

Mein unendlicher Dank geht an: **Maria3261102; Devilsnight(**Der sich für die Story interessiert, obwohl sie bei ihm nicht richtig angezeigt wird)**; Liz Black; Daisy; Noel McKey; Leah-07; Schnuckiputz; DarkAya; Fraenzi; Lady-Claw; Deedochan; NegativeLight **

**Maria3261102: **Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich finde es schön, wenn du meine Fic weiter verfolgst

**Liz Black: **Was? Du hast Ferien? Das ist gemein! Ich will auch Ferien haben. Na ja. Übernächste Woche hab ich auch Ferien. Danke für dein sonstiges Lob. Hat mich aufgebaut.

**Daisy: **Sorry, das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Es liegt nicht an mir. Dein Computer muss da ein Problem damit haben. Vielleicht geht es ja jetzt. Musst halt noch mal ausprobieren. Und wenn es wirklich nicht klappt, dann schicke ich es dir ok?

**Noel McKey: **Ich muss sagen, dass ich mich auf deine Reviews immer besonders freue. Mach so weiter und du wirst mein absoluter Lieblings-Reviewer

**Leah-07: **Manchmal könnte ich mich echt selber Ohrfeigen. Auf solche Klasse Ideen komm ich wieder nicht. /_ grummel / _Na gut. Jetzt ist es auch schon geschrieben. Ich habe Hemrine so handeln lassen, wie ich selber gehandelt hätte. Wenn mir jemand eine Ratte vors Gesicht hält… _/ satz lieber nicht zu ende denkt / _Außerdem musste ich irgendwie den Unfall hervorrufen. _G_

**Schnuckiputz: **Findest du echt, es war zu schnell? Also ich halte Hermine für Vertrauens Würdig und würde ihr sofort alles anvertrauen. Aber da hat man ja geteilte Meinungen.

**DarkAya: **Das ist mal ein Lob ganz anderer Art. Ich muss sagen, es gefällt mir besonders gut. Ich mag Ich-Perspektiven Storys auch nicht. Aber anders zu schreiben fällt mir zurzeit schwer. Gerade versuche ich mich an einer Normalen Sicht. Mal schauen, was daraus wird.

**Fraenzi: **Ich finde es schön, wenn du es dir Bildlich vorstellst. Nein, Draco trägt keine gelben Schlafanzüge. Deshalb liegt dieser ja auch in einer Kiste vergraben. Obwohl die Vorstellung sehr lustig ist. g

**Deedochan: **Du fandest dieses Chap kurz? Was wirst du dann erst zu diesem sagen. _/ verlegen mit Fuß scharr / _

**NegativeLight: **Jetzt wirst du ja gleich lesen, was „Mister Malfoy für einen ominösen Trank rausgekramt hat" Deine Ausdrucksweise gefällt mir gut.

Wisst ihr was ich glaube? Ich glaube, ich bin zu weich. Eigetnlich habe ich mir geschworen, einen etwas größeren Abstand zwischen den Chaps zu lassen (keine Ahnung warum) und jetzt hab ich innerhalb eines Monats schon 8 Chaps veröffentlicht. Das wollte ich gar nicht. Sowas habe ich auch noch nicht gemacht.Das mache ich nur wegen den Reviews. Ich sehe sie und denke mir, da musst du jetzt ein neues Chap reinsetze. und dann ehe ich mich versehe ist es geschehen. Da seht ihr mal, was ein paar kleine Kommis machen /g/ Findet ihr auch, dass ich schnell update?

Genug gelabert. Viel Spaß!! Und Kommis nicht vergessen _/zwinker/ _Ich entschuldige mich schon mal vorher für dieses kurze Chap.

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 8: Nächtlicher Besuch II_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry POV

Um halb neun beschloss ich den Trank zu nehmen, denn dann würde ich genau um halb 1 aufwachen. Da ich ihn schon einmal eingenommen hatte, hatte ich keine Bedenken, dass Nebenwirkungen auftreten konnten. Meine einzige Sorge, war, ob ich auch wirklich den richtigen Trank herausgesucht hatte. Weil wenn nicht, dann hatte ich ein kleines Problem.

Schnell holte ich das Fläschchen aus meinem Ärmel hervor und trank einen Schluck. Mhh… Schmeckte eigentlich nicht besonders anders. Anscheinend war es doch der richtige. Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen. Nicht, dass ich mir in meinem Handeln nicht absolut sicher war. Aber es derselbe Trank musste ja nicht immer am selben Platz stehen.

Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, übermahnte mich die Müdigkeit und Sekunden darauf schlief ich ein.

Wie ich im Nachhinein feststellte, war es doch nicht der allerselbe wie letztes Mal. Denn dieser lies keine Träume zu. Der, den ich jetzt getrunken hatte, rief eben diese hervor. Es waren nicht besonders sinnvolle und tolle Träume. Aber es waren welche. Die meisten davon waren nur kurz und unerkennbar. Doch zwei waren so klar, als hätte ich sie erlebt. Nur die Personen waren im ersten unkenntlich. Und den Sinn verstand ich überhaupt nicht.

Zwei Menschen, vermutlich ein Mädchen und ein Junge, lagen am See und unterhielten sich. Plötzlich kam ein weiterer Junge hinzu und verschwand anschließend mit dem Mädchen. Der andere Junge starrte ihnen hinterher.

Da änderte sich der Traum und alles wurde klar sichtbar hatte aber mal wieder keinen Zusammenhang.

Ich stand zusammen mit Ron und Hermine in der Großen Halle, als Dumbledore kam und die beiden von der Schule verwies, weil sie im Gewächshaus Quidditch gespielt hatten. Dann bestellte er mich in sein Büro und erklärte mir, dass ich an seiner Stelle das Amt des Schulleiters übernehmen sollte. Er selber ging in Rente. Ein paar Tage später heiratete ich Malfoy.

Schweißgebadet wachte ich schlagartig auf und sah mich um.

Draco POV

Um viertel 1 klemmte ich mir das Buch unter den Arm und machte mich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Immer darauf bedacht keinem Lehrer zu begegnen. Oder gar Mrs Norris. Ich erschauderte, als ich an die verfilzte Katze von Filch dachte.

Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, hielt ich die Lösung für Harry in meinen Händen. Dieses Buch konnte ihm helfen. Also Theoretisch.

Zaghaft öffnete ich die Tür der Krankenstation und schlüpfte durch den Türspalt. Um keinen Lärm zu machen.

Harry POV

Die Tür ging auf und ich bemerkte, dass eben jemand eintrat. Das konnte nur Malfoy sein. Wer sonst würde um diese Uhrzeit in den Krankenflügel schleichen?

„Malfoy?", wisperte ich.

„Du hast gute Ohren, Potter", antwortete er mir wahrheitsgemäß.

Das stimmte. Meine ganzen Sinnesorgane arbeiteten zurzeit kräftiger. Ich hörte und roch vor allem besser. Aber lieber hatte ich nicht so einen ausgeprägten Geruchssinn, als überhaupt keinen Sehsinn.

Da fiel mir mein Traum wieder ein. So verschlafen wie ich war, konnte ich partout nicht unterscheiden, was Wirklichkeit und was nur Traum war.

„Malfoy? Sind wir verheiratet?", fragte ich gähnend.

„Bitte?! Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" fragte er mich fast schon sanft.

„Ich hatte einen Traum und jetzt dachte ich es wäre echt. War wohl wirklich nur ein Traum.", sagte ich verwirrt. Worauf ich ein leises „Leider" vermutet hatte, doch sicher war es nur Einbildung. Ich hörte zwar gut, aber er konnte auch etwas anderes gesagt haben.

„ Hast du es dabei? Das Buch?", fragte ich gespannt.

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn? Ok. Bereit fürs zuhören?"

Ich nickte und war gespannt, was da wohl drin stand. Ob es mir helfen konnte?

„Gut, Also, hier im Buch steht, dass man einen Trank brauen muss. Die Zutaten sind teilweiße schwer zu beschaffen. Aber ich werde einfach Snapes Vorratskammer plündern.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauert. Ich werde jeden Abend eine Zutat hinzufügen und dich danach besuchen kommen. Die wichtigste Zutat kann ich aber nur von einer Person bekommen. Von dir."

„Von mir?", fragte ich erstaunt. Wie konnte ich ihm eine Zutat beschaffen? Wo ich doch auch nur den üblichen Schülervorrat hatte. Und Malfoys Bestand war sicherlich größer als meiner.

„Unterbrich mich nicht. Ich brauche eine Träne von dir. Dann erst ist der Trank komplett. Eine einzelne Träne und du bekommst dein Augenlicht wieder. Was meinst du, warum es noch Hoffnung gibt? Weil du weinen kannst. Diese Tränen sind magisch. Und ohne diese hätte der Trank keinerlei Wirkung."

Zuerst verwirrte es mich. Doch langsam begriff ich. Vor Glück hätte ich Draco fast um den Hals fallen können. Er hatte doch tatsächlich eine Lösung. War das zu glauben. Doch dann bahnte sich eine Frage an.

„ Wieso tust du das alles für mich? Du opferst wertvolle Stunden um einen Trank für deinen Erzfeind zu brauen, kommst mich besuchen, willst Snape beklauen und machst dir schon fast Sorgen um mich. Warum?"

„Das kann ich dir erst ein anderes Mal erzählen. Ich muss jetzt gehen.", blockte er ab.

Zwar war ich leicht enttäuscht, aber auf einen Streit mit ihm, wollte ich mich nicht einlassen. Da meine Frage unbeantwortet geblieben war hatte ich in dieser Nacht sicher etwas zum Nachdenken. Warum bei Merlin half er mir? Er hatte keinen Grund. Oder etwa doch? Aber welcher sollte das schon sein. Dennoch verstand ich es einfach nicht. Morgen erklärte er es mir bestimmt, tröstete ich mich. Leicht lächelnd drehte ich mich in seine Vermutete Richtung.

„Gute Nacht, Draco.", sagte ich müde zu ihm.

Draco POV

Beim Umdrehen hielt ich an und starrte ihn an. Seit wann nannte er mich denn Draco? Ich war sein Erzfeind. Obwohl es mir eigentlich recht sein sollte. Na ja.

Leise schritt ich wieder zu seinem Bett und war versucht ihm eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, lies es aber doch.

„Gute Nacht Harry", flüsterte ich leise zurück und machte mich auf den Weg in den Kerker, wo ich mir bestimmt wieder Fragen von Blaise anhören durfte.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Ich geh jetzt ins Bett denn es ist schon _/auf Uhr guck/ _**Halb 1. **_/g/ _Wirklich. 0:29Uhr

Bitte gibt doch ein kleines Kommi ab, ob es euch gefallen hat. Bitte... Vielleicht kommt dann Chap9 schon ehener. Wie es mit der Zeit hinhaut.Sollte mal mehr für die Schule machen. /drop/


	9. Geständnis

So… jetzt kommt mal wieder ne Fortsetzung. Ein Anmerk dazu steht unten.

An dieser Stelle danke ich wieder meinen Reviewern von ganzem Herzen: **Schnuckiputz; Leah-07; Lyonessheart; NegativeLight; rah-chan; Liz Black; DarkAya; Deedochan; Maria3261102; Lilith; Lady-Claw; Stefanie**

Schnuckiputz:****Ja, ja auf dieses Kapitel solltest du dich wirklich freuen…

Leah-07: ****Also mich bringen Spinnen immer zum kreischen. Aber nur die kleinen. Vor allem Weberknechte. Wenn ich einen sehe, kommen mir, ungelogen, fast die Tränen. Vor Vogelspinnen hab ich dagegen keine Angst. Aber jeder ist da anders. Ja, die kurzen Kapitel… Die mag keiner so richtig glaube ich. Aber was soll man machen. Wenn du ein Fan von langen Leidensgeschichten sein solltest, muss ich dich leider mit dieser Fic enttäuschen…

Lyonessheart: Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich beide schon leiden. Nur Ron regt mich manchmal auf. Aus dem gleichen Grund wie dich.

NegativeLight: Stimmt genau. Scheiß auf die Schule. Wäre es nicht schön, wenn es eine Schule gäbe, die sich nur um FF´s dreht?

Rah-chan: Langsam, Langsam. Sie sind ja noch nicht mal zusammen. -)

Liz Black: Ich finde so viel Lob wirklich schön. Das baut mich ungemein auf. Weiter so. Ich danke dir dafür. Ich habe nichts gegen lange Reviews. Im Gegenteil…

Deedochan: Was ist dir denn lieber? Lange, dafür nicht so oft Updates oder kurze und öfters?

Lady-Claw: Auch ein Dankeschön an dich, für dein nettes Review

Normalerweise, beantworte ich auch kurze Reviews, aber dann hätte ich das Kapitel überhaupt nicht mehr gebracht. Hänge sowieso schon meinem Plan hinterher. Wollte eigentlich am Samstag ein Update bringen. Hat dann doch nicht geklappt. _/ schäm / _

Aber nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap. Und reviewen nicht vergessen. An die Schwarzleser: Auch ihr dürft mal reviewen. -)

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 9: Geständnis_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Im Zaubertränke Unterricht_

Hermine POV

„Bitte, Ron. Du musst noch mal zu ihm gehen.", flüsterte ich Ron zu.

„Das kann ich doch nicht einfach so. Ich habe ihn beleidigt Hermine."

Wir arbeiteten gerade zusammen an einem Trank. Die perfekte Gelegenheit, um wichtiges auszudiskutieren. Durch die Nebelschwaden konnte ich Snape erkennen, der sich gerade auf den Weg zu uns machte. Ich musste schnell zu einem Ergebnis kommen.

Ron konnte manchmal ein richtiger Sturkopf sein. Wie sollten sie denn je wieder befreundet sein, wenn er sich so anstellte? Die zwei waren für einander geschaffen.

„ Doch das kannst du. Du gehst nachmittags hin, weil der Unterricht ausfällt. Und keine Widerrede.", schloss ich.

Er gab sich schließlich doch geschlagen, weil er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Wer versuchte mir zu widersprechen hatte so gut wie keine Chance. Ron wusste das ganz genau.

„Ms Granger und Mr Weasley, wären sie bitte so freundlich dem Unterricht zu folgen? So wichtig kann das ja wohl nicht sein, was sie zu bereden haben. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", sagte Snape.

Also war ich doch nicht schnell genug. Er war zu Früh gekommen. Aber war die Sache wert. Wenigstens kam es jetzt zu einer Aussprache. Und wenn nicht, hatte es Ron zumindest versucht.

Harry POV

Es war sehr komisch. Warum sollte mir Draco Malfoy, mein Erzfeind seit der ersten Klasse, ausgerechnet jetzt helfen? Dieser Gedanke lies mich einfach nicht los.

Misstrauen machte sich in mir breit. Was wenn Hermine Recht hat? Für ihn wäre das eine grandiose Gelegenheit mich zu demütigen und zu verarschen.

Aber solch eine Grausamkeit traute selbst ich ihm dann doch nicht zu.

Mir blieb keine andere Wahl als ihm zu Vertrauen. Ich wusste nicht, ob das Buch überhaupt existierte. Schließlich hab ich es noch nie gesehen. Wie leicht konnte er mich an der Nase herumführen. Das knarren der Tür lies mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken.

„Harry?", fragte eine zaghafte Stimme.

Ron! Was wollte der denn hier? Als hätten wir nicht schon alles geklärt. Wollte er mich wieder nur beleidigen?

„Was gibt es?", gab ich forsch zurück.

„Ich… Ähm, wollte mich äh entschuldigen.", murmelte er.

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir. Aber im Moment hat das keinen Sinn. Denk lieber noch mal nach, was du zuletzt gesagt hast und komm dann wieder."

„Aber… Du hast deinen _besten Freund _beschuldigt an der Sache Schuld zu sein. Du bist auch nicht ganz ohne Fehler. Lieber solltest du dich entschuldigen. Auch wenn meine Worte nicht die schönsten waren."

„Ich habe dich nie Beleidigt. Nur meine Ansichten des Unfalls erläutert! "

„Aber natürlich hast du mich beleidigt.", verteidigte er sich.

„Ron, es hat keinen Sinn mit mir jetzt zu diskutieren. Ok?"

„Aber…", setzte er noch mal an.

„Verdammt noch mal, geh jetzt. Ich möchte nicht mit dir reden. Das ändert die Situation auch nicht mehr. Eher macht es sie noch schlimmer. Auf wieder sehen", ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich ungewollt lauter wurde.

Ron stieß einen empörten Laut aus und rannte laut aus dem Schlafsaal.

Ich wusste ganz genau, dass ich nicht Unschuldig an unserem Streit war. Was ich gesagt hatte war auch nicht schön. Aber ich war nun mal ein Sturkopf und redete mir ein, dass nur Ron allein Schuld hatte. Natürlich hätte ich mit einem einfachen „Ist schon ok" alles aus der Welt schaffen können. Doch dafür war ich zu Stolz. Ich war wieder mit ihm befreundet, wenn es mir passte.

In Gedanken war ich dann wieder bei Draco, den ich heute Abend wieder sah. Darauf freute ich mich schon. Und ich wusste ganz genau warum. In seiner Nähe fühlte ich mich seit neuestem immer wohl.

Ron POV

Wütend stampfte ich zu Hermine. Und sah sie mit rotem Kopf an. Immer noch zornig über Harry.

Sie saß in einem der Sessel, des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes und las ein Buch, das bestimmt überaus „spannend" war. Na ja, für sie vielleicht.

„Oh, Ron. Hab dich gar nicht kommen hören. Wie war es denn?", fragte sie freundlich

Sie lächelte mich an. Doch dieses lächeln verblasste, als sie mir ins Gesicht sah. Wut schnaubend starrte ich sie an.

„Harry ist so ein A… . Ich wollte mich mit ihm versöhnen und was macht er? Sitzt Selenruhig in seinem Bett und weißt mich ab. Jetzt soll er aber gekrochen kommen.", gab ich patzig zurück.

„Ron", versuchte sie mich zu beschwichtigen, „Warte einfach ein paar Tage und dann geh noch mal zu ihm. Weißt du, er ist vielleicht nur schlecht drauf. Wenn mir so was widerfahren würde, wäre ich auch schlecht gelaunt."

„Du hättest ihn mal erleben müssen. Nein Hermine, ich geh nicht mehr zu ihm. Nie mehr.", fasste ich einen unmöglichen Beschluss.

„Ron, du weißt ganz genau, dass du es nicht ohne Harry aushältst. Probier es doch noch mal.", beschwichtigte sie mich.

Genervt sah ich sie an und der Fall war Klar. Von mir aus war diese Freundschaft zerfallen. Das versetzte mir aber gleichzeitig einen Stich in die Brust.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich ihrem Buch zu. Geknickt schlich ich in den Schlafsaal und warf mich auf mein Himmelbett. Von dort aus konnte ich Harrys sehen. Ob wir wohl je wieder zusammen dort redeten. Doch konnte er überhaupt wieder wie ein ganz normaler Junge in diesem Schlafsaal verkehren. Trotz der Wut auf ihn, hoffte ich auf seine Heilung.

_Halb 1_

Harry POV

„Hallo Draco!", begrüßte ich den blonden Slytherin, der versucht hatte sich an mich ranzuschleichen. Dessen Schritte stoppten nun und ich hörte einen Stuhl rücken.

„Seit wann denn Draco?", fragte er erstaunt

„Warum nicht? Hört sich besser an als Malfoy.", sagte ich munter

„Wie du meinst. Ich hab fast alle Zutaten zusammen. Mir fehlt noch ein Einhorn-Horn und Fledermaus-Blut. Das habe ich nicht in meinem Sortiment. Ja; und natürlich deine Träne."

„Wie willst du an eine Träne von mir kommen?"

„Irgendwann wirst du schon mal weinen und dann fängst du diese schnell in diesem Fläschchen ein."

Mir wurde eine Flasche in die Hand gedrückt und ich befühlte sie. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte war sie oval und länglich. Oben war ein Stöpsel angebracht.

„Dieses Glas hält die Träne in ihrer Ursprünglichen Form fest und lässt sie nicht zerfließen bzw. verdunsten.", sagte Draco.

Kurze Zeit saßen wir still da, dann unterbrach Draco die Stille wieder.

„Woher weiß Granger schon wieder, dass ich dir helfe?", stellte er die Frage.

„Ich hab es ihr gesagt. Es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt, ihr das zu verbergen.", verteidigte ich mich

„Du kannst auch nicht still halten oder?"

„Sie stört dich doch nicht oder? Also lass sie doch. Vielleicht kann sie dir sogar helfen?", fragte ich ernst.

„Bloß nicht. Das mache ich alleine. Wie auch immer. Kam ihre Frage von dir?"

„Nein, die ist auf ihrem Mist gewachsen. Falls sie dich gefragt hat, ob ich dir trauen kann. Ach, kann ich das überhaupt? Weil das letzte, was ich will, ist gedemütigt zu werden."

„Vertrau mir. Ich tu dir nichts. Ich werde alles versuchen, was in meiner Macht steht um dir zu helfen."

Jetzt musste er mir die Wahrheit sagen. So eine Chance bekam ich vielleicht nicht mehr wieder. Hoffentlich weichte er nicht wieder aus.

„Draco, weshalb hilfst du mir?", fragte ich zum dritten Mal.

„Jetzt nicht, Harry. Ein anderes mal.", wich er gekonnt aus. Doch so leicht lies ich mich nicht wieder abwimmeln.

„Nein, kein anderes Mal. Ich will es _jetzt _wissen.", brauste ich auf.

„Kannst du dir das nicht schon denken?", fragte er mich betrübt.

Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Zwar hatte ich eine leise Ahnung, die konnte aber nie und nimmer stimmen.

„Ich kann dich einfach nicht leiden sehen und na ja… .", stotterte er.

Jetzt war ich baff.

„Aber du hast dir sonst nie etwas aus mir gemacht. Warum jetzt?"

Statt einer Antwort spürte ich Dracos Lippen auf meinen. Zu geschockt um mich zu wehren saß ich einfach nur da. Er verharrte einen Moment und schöpfte anscheinend Mut, da ich ihn nicht wegschubste, dann vertiefte er den Kuss. Die ganzen Unterdrückten Gefühle der letzten Jahre, machten es ganz leicht und einfach. Sie brachen hervor und erinnerten mich daran, dass ich diesen Jungen schon geliebt hatte,

Schließlich als er sich von mir löste saß ich geschockt in meinem Bett und konnte mich nicht mehr rühren. Als ich Dracos Worte vernahm wäre ich fast in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Was! Er liebte mich?

Draco POV

Jetzt war es raus. Aber gegen den Kuss hatte er anscheinend nichts gehabt. Gott sei Dank hatte ich es ihm gestanden. Mir zitterten ein wenig die Knie. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass dieser Kuss ein Fehler war. Er empfand nichts für mich. Doch nun musste ich einfach mal abwarten.

„D-Du äh… uh…Du meinst du…", stammelte er. Nur langsam fasste er sich wieder.

Für den ersten Moment saß er regungslos da und starrte mich aus weit aufgerissenen weißen Augen an. Bei dem Anblick lief mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Unerwartet tastete er nach mir und zog mich näher zu sich.

„Weißt du Draco? Es kann nichts Schöneres passieren.", flüsterte er.

„Wie meinst du das? Was… Häh?", sagte ich verwirrt.

Abrupt drehte er sich um und gab vor zu schlafen. Hallo? Warum antwortete er mir nicht?

„Harry? Willst du mir nicht antworten?", fragte ich ihn beleidigt.

Plötzlich kamen ziemlich schlecht imitierte Schnarchgeräusche von seiner Seite. Dieser Junge wollte mir keine Antwort geben. Wieso nicht?

Da es keinen Zweck hatte, ihn weiter zu fragen, beschloss ich gleich morgen Nachmittag noch mal herzukommen.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Na? Na? War das jetzt ein Geständnis oder was? Seid gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel.

Reviews sind immer erwünscht. Falls es manchen mit dem Geständnis viel zu schnell ging, dann muss ich mich entschuldigen, aber… öhm… ja… mir fällt jetzt nichts ein. Aber manche brauchen 30 Kapitel und ich bin _nicht_ so. Also, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn nicht, dürft ihr natürlich auch ein Kommi abgeben.


	10. Neuer Freund und kleiner Ausflug

Für ein Review danke ich: **Noel McKey, Leah-07, Liz Black **(Herzlichen Dank für das Live-Review. Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut), **DracoDragon **(Kann es sein, dass ich von dir noch keine Kritik erhalten habe? Das gefällt mir -) ), **Deedochan, DarkAya, Babsel, NegativeLight, Lady-Claw, Isabelle de Lioncourt.**

A/N: Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte gern auf jedes Review einzeln geantwortet, aber dann hätte das Update länger gedauert. Bin zurzeit in einer Krise. Aber keine Schreibkrise. Hatte im Moment keinen Bock auf die Reviews zu antworten und ich habe gerade eine schlimme Grippe hinter mir. Aber das einzige was zählt ist, das ein neues Kapitel da ist. Also, viel Spaß.

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 10: Neuer Freund und kleiner Ausflug_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry POV

Mit einem morgendlichen Gähnen sah ich einem neuen langweiligen Tag entgegnen.

Es war Samstag und ich hoffte, dass mich heute Vormittag jemand besuchen konnte. Über eine gewisse Person hätte ich mich am meisten gefreut. Na ja. Mal schauen. Schließlich hatte ich ihr ja noch etwas zu gestehen.

„Hilfe!", schrie ich, als mir etwas auf den Schoß sprang.

„Keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung.", beruhigte mich Madam Pomfrey.

Vorsichtig streckte ich die Hand aus und bekam etwas Weiches zu fassen.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich erschrocken.

„Das ist Snitch, ein Blindenhund."

Mutiger strich ich Snitch über das warme Fell und sogleich wurde ich abgeschleckt.

„ Für was einen Blindenhund?", fragte ich, die Antwort jedoch schon kennend.

„So Leid es mir tut. Ich habe leider nichts zu deiner Heilung gefunden. Natürlich suche ich weiter, aber das kann etwas dauern. Zur Erleichterung bekommst du einen Hund, der dich führen kann. Du darfst nun mit Hermine zum Frühstück hinunter. Sie sollte bald da sein."

Wahrscheinlich erwartete sie von mir, dass ich traurig sein würde, im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass meine Heilung länger dauern würde. Doch ich freute mich. Natürlich, dass ich mit Frühstücken durfte. Das andere machte mir im Moment nicht so viel aus, da mir Draco ja helfen wollte.

„Was, ich darf mit den anderen Frühstücken? Super!"

Gleich darauf kam Hermine herein und redete gleich los.

„Ist das nicht super Harry? Du darfst mit unten Frühstücken. Komm"

Schnell zog ich mich hinter geschlossenem Vorhang an und legte Snitch die Leine, die mir Madam Pomfrey gegeben hatte, um.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Hermine.

„Das ist Snitch, mein Blindenhund"

So gingen wir, wegen mir, erst langsam zur Tür hinaus.

„Hermine? So komisch das klingt. Würdest du mich an die Hand nehmen? Dann bin ich sicherer."

Sie griff mich bei der Hand und schon wurde ich zielstrebiger. Von ihr geleitet ging ich sicher die Treppe hinab.

Hermine POV

Ich freute mich für Harry.

Auch wenn es etwas komisch aussah, wie er da mit geschlossenen Augen neben mir herging.

Er behielt sie nicht gern offen. Er sagte dann: Ich seh sowieso nichts, da kann ich sie gleich zulassen und dir den ekeligen Anblick ersparen.

Froh war ich schon darüber. Ich hatte seine Augen nur einmal gesehen und es war zuerst ein erschreckender Anblick. Doch könnte man sich sicher daran gewöhnen.

Ein paar Erstklässler sahen uns und Snitch. Sofort kamen sie angerannt.

„Oh, ist der Hund süß. Ist das deiner?", fragte ein Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen.

Harry senkte den Kopf nach unten, damit sie seine geschlossenen Augen nicht sah und nickte.

„Entschuldigt, wir müssen weiter.", sagte ich.

Und beim energischen weitergehen, riss ich Harry mit nach vorne.

„Tschuldige"

Vor der Eingangshalle trafen wir Pansy Parkinson. Als sie uns so Hand in Hand sah, giggelte sie gleich los.

„Potter, ich hatte ja schon immer deinen Geschmack angezweifelt. Aber Granger? Warum rennt ihr so rum? Schämt ihr euch nicht."

Ich ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, doch Harry hielt mich fest.

„Lass sie Hermine", sagte er, während ich mich zu ihm umwandte.

Er hob den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Pansy schrie. Wusste sie noch nichts davon? Dieses Mädchen war echt so beschränkt.

„Ihh, Potter, das ist… äh… ich meine… nun."

Schockiert rannte sie in die Große Halle. Und ich sah ihr perplex hinterher. Sie wusste wirklich nichts davon? Pansy war eindeutig dumm.

„ Was hat sie für ein Gesicht gemacht?", fragte mich Harry.

„Nun ja, ein entsetztes würde ich sagen.", versuchte ich es zu beschreiben.

„Sehr gut."

Gemeinsam gingen wir Pansy hinterher, die sich eiligst neben Draco setzte und mit ihm tuschelte.

Einige Gesichter wandten sich um, als wir eintraten.

Unser halber Gryffindor Jahrgang inklusive Ginny sprang auf und lief zu uns. Ron blieb sitzen.

Alle umarmten Harry. Fred und George sogar zweimal und beteuerten, wie sehr sie sich doch freuten, Harry wieder zu sehen.

Harry POV

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, wieder unter ihnen zu sein und zu ihnen zu gehören. Anscheinend freuten sich alle. Ich wurde von jedem gedrückt. Doch einen vermisste ich.

Zusammen setzten wir uns an den Tisch.

Ich wusste zwar nicht, neben wem ich saß doch ich vermutete mal neben Hermine und Fred.

Snitch hatte sich zu meinen Füßen hingelegt.

Spätestens jetzt waren auch alle anderen auf mich aufmerksam geworden und fingen an zu tuscheln und flüstern. Selbst die Lehrer konnte ich einige erstaunte Worte miteinander wechseln hören.

Ich tastete nach einem Brötchen und langte dabei in die Marmelade, was die anderen zum lachen brachte.

Endlich fand ich es und schnitt es ein wenig umständlich auf.

„ Gibst du mir bitte zwei Scheiben Käse?", fragte ich Hermine.

„Ich leg es dir gleich auf das Brötchen ok?"

Gierig biss ich hinein. Das was ich auf der Krankenstation bekam, war nicht so gut.

„ Was machen wir den restlichen Vormittag?", wollte ich von meiner besten Freundin wissen.

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Ich dachte, weil so schönes Wetter ist könnten wir doch spazieren gehen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Gute Idee. Wir können Hagrid besuchen."

Nach dem Frühstück standen Hermine und ich auf, sagten den anderen Lebewohl und machten uns auf den Weg.

_Hogwartsgelände_

War das schön wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein. Hermine führte mich in eine Richtung, von der ich vermutete, dass sie zum See führte.

„Wollen wir uns ein wenig an den See setzen?", fragte ich.

„Das hatte ich eben vor."

Hermine POV

Ich suchte ein schönes Plätzchen. Nahe beim See, in einer duftenden Blumenwiese ließ ich mich mit Harry und Snitch nieder.

Harry machte den Hund von seiner Leine los und dieser tollte sogleich herum. Sein Golden Retriever Fell glänzte in der Sonne.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass wir nicht ganz alleine waren. Etwas weiter entfernt saß Draco Malfoy und blickte immer wieder verstohlen herüber.

Als sich unsere Blicke trafen sah er schnell weg und fing an Steinchen ins Wasser zu werfen.

„Harry? Malfoy sieht andauernd zu uns her.", machte ich ihn darauf aufmerksam.

Überrascht drehte er sich zu mir und riss die Augen auf. Das jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Wie gruselig.Harry bemerkte mein schaudern und schloss sie wieder.

„Echt? Wo? Seit wann schon?", fragte er mich aufgeregt

„ Der Reihe nach. Ja echt, ca. 75 Meter entfernt. Er war schon da, als wir kamen.", antwortete ich.

Draco POV

Besser konnte es nicht kommen. Harry und Granger saßen ganz in meiner nähe. Ich musste nur noch zu ihnen und Harry bitten mit zu kommen. Das war alles.

Konnte ich das? Brachte ich den Mut dazu auf? Wenn er alleine wäre bestimmt. Aber nicht wenn Granger dabei war. Wusste sie, was derzeit Sache war? War sie vertrauenswürdig?

Und wenn Harry nein sagte?

Meinen Mut zusammen sammelnd stand ich auf und ging zu Harry und Granger.

Hermine POV

Plötzlich stand Malfoy auf und kam in unsere Richtung. Der konnte doch nur an uns vorbei gehen.

„Harry, Malfoy kommt.", flüsterte ich. Dann war er auch schon vor mir.

„Was willst du Malfoy?", fragte ich bissig.

„Nichts von dir Granger. Keine Sorge. Harry? Kommst du kurz mit?", fragte er sanft.

Also wollte er doch zu Harry. Wieso denn? Wegen dem Trank? Warum redete er mit ihm so in aller Öffentlichkeit?

Harry POV

Mein Herz klopfte. Er war hier. Wollte mit mir reden.

Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten packte er mich augenscheinlich grob am Ärmel. In Wirklichkeit aber sehr sanft.

Widerstandslos ließ ich mich „abführen".

Etwas weiter von Hermine, aber sicher noch in ihrem Blickfeld, blieben wir stehen.

„Ich komme ohne ausschweife auf den Punkt. Was hast du gestern mit deinen Worten gemeint?.", fragte er mich.

Konnte ich es ihm sagen? Natürlich, er hat es schließlich auch. Und es war bestimmt nur zu meinem Besten.

„ Als ob du das nicht schon längst wüsstest.", neckte ich ihn

„Mag schon sein. Aber ich will es aus deinem Mund hören."

„Ich liebe dich, Draco."

„Wenn das so ist…"

Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und schon spürte ich seine Lippen. Wir küssten uns. Ich küsste _ Draco Malfoy._ Wenn mir das jemand vor einem Monat gesagt, hätte ich lauthals gelacht.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Zum ersten Mal vergaß ich meine Blindheit und war glücklich wie noch nie. Diesen Moment brannte ich in meine Gedanken ein.

Die Welt stand still. Meinetwegen konnte sie das noch länger. Er fuhr mir spielerisch durchs Haar und fuhr mit einem Finger an meiner Wirbelsäule entlang. Das fühlte sich unheimlich gut an.

Hermine POV

Mit offenem Mund starrte ich auf die zwei. Warum küssten sie sich? Sie konnten doch unmöglich in einander verliebt sein. Nicht die zwei stärksten Feinde.

Anscheinend doch. Nun was sollte ich schon groß tun? Mir war es eigentlich egal. Zu gegeben es gefiel mir nicht besonders, aber ich konnte ja doch nichts ausrichten. Aber ich wollte mir nicht Rons Reaktion ausmalen.

Endlich lösten sie sich voneinander und Malfoy umarmte Harry noch mal fest, bevor er ihn dann zu mir zurück brachte. Er verabschiedete sich noch von Harry, ignorierte mich und ging dann zurück zum Schloss.

Sofort fing ich an Harry zu löchern. Doch er stellte sich auf taub und legte sich verträumt ins Gras. Leise summte er vor sich hin. Ich glaube, dass ihm das richtig gut getan hat. Ich jedenfalls werde ihrem Glück nicht im Wege stehen. Aber sollte Malfoy ihm irgendetwas antun, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Ich weiß nicht, aber ehrlich gesagt gefällt mir dieses Kapitel nicht. Was meint ihr? Krieg ich ein kleines Review?


	11. Misshandelt

Nachdem mir so viele geschrieben haben, dass das Kapitel ihnen gefallen hat, war ich ganz beruhigt. Denn ich fand es echt nicht toll. Aber dafür gefällt mir das jetzt gut. Ich finde es auch von der Länge her genau richtig. Aber ihr könnt mir ja eure Meinung mitteilen. Mit einem lieben kleinen Review. (g)

Meine lieben Reviewer: Ich danke euch ihr seit echt die Größten. Nie hatte ich so eine (für mich) erfolgreiche Geschichte. Nun ich musste viel Kritik wegen der Länge der einzelnen Kapitel einstecken, aber das nimmt man gerne in Kauf in anbetracht des vielen Lobs.

Vielen Dank an: **Noel McKey, Deedochan, Ireth, Isabelle de Lioncourt, Babsel, Liz Black, Leah-07, DarkAya**(Kurz aber Aussagekräftig _(g)_),**feaneth**(Hab mich über dein Review gefreut)**, Tina, vickysnape, Lilly, Lara-Lynx, Angie, Lady-Claw, Lucina**

**Noel McKey: **Ja stimmts? Was würde man nicht alles machen um die Gesichter zu sehen. Ich liebe Hunde auch, obwohl ich keinen habe. Nur Katzen. Magst du die?

**Deedochan: **Ich mag Pansy auch nicht. Aber es ist schön zu wissen, dass das Chap doch nicht so schlecht geworden ist. Danke! Genau zu Schulanfang hatte ich nur noch Schnupfen. Ich konnte ja nicht in den Ferien heilen. Das wäre ja zu schön. _(grummel)_

**Ireth: **Hätte nicht gedacht, dass plötzlich alle Leser auf Snitch stehen. Aber leider kommt er in dieser Fic nicht allzu oft vor. Thanx für das Review.

**Isabelle de Lioncourt: **Genau du hast es auf den Punkt gebracht. Deshalb fand ich das Kapitel nicht so toll. Ich wusste beim Schreiben nicht was es war, doch jetzt weiß ich es wenigstens. Danke dass du mich aufgeklärt hast. Ich werde es zwar nicht mehr ändern, aber mir zumindest für die Zukunft merken.

**Babsel: **Ja stimmt genau! Danke für dein Review.

**Liz Black: **Danke, dass du mich aufmunterst. Aber durch dein Review allein ist dir das schon gelungen. Ich freue mich immer über Reviews. Über längere sogar noch mehr. Jaja, in Draco stecken unerwartete Seiten. _(sich jetzt über ihren Satz wundert) _

**Leah-07: **Ron ist ja immer noch das Größte Problem. So weit bin ich mit dem Schreiben noch nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht zu einfach wird für Harry ihn zu überzeugen.

**Tina: **Nein, keine Sorge ich hab sie noch nicht beendet _(zwinker) _Wieso glaubst du denn, dass sie beendet ist? Hat sich der Schluss so angehört? Danke fürs Kommi.

**vickysnape: **Es ist wirklich sehr nett, dass du mir Hilfe anbietest, aber da ich die Story schon fast fertig habe, glaube ich weiß ich alles, was ich brauch. Doch sollte ich noch etwas ändern, wende ich mich sofort an dich. Danke!

**Lilly: **Nein, ewig nicht. Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, wie lange noch. Es werden aber denke ich keine 20 Chaps.

**Lara-Lynx: **Du kommst ja aus dem seufzen gar nicht mehr raus. _(g) _Aber es freut mich, dass du es so süß findest.

**Angie: **Stimmt da hast du Recht. Ich kenne mich mit Hunden, vor allem Blindenhunden, nicht besonders toll aus. Deshalb habe ich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht mal dran gedacht so etwas in der Art zu schreiben, weil Snitch für diese Fic eigentlich nicht besonders wichtig ist. Ich hoffe , dass das nicht so schlimm ist. Oder?

**Lady-Claw: **Schön, wenn es dir gefallen hat. Ich fands halt einfach nicht so toll. Ja, Ron der alte Sturkopf. Mal schauen, was sie aus der Situation machen.

**Lucina:** Bei so einem Dackelblick muss man ja weiterschreiben. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap. Na ja, eigentlich ist es kein Spaß.

Achja ich wollte ja schon lange was anmerken. Der fünfte Band hat übrigens keinen Einfluss auf diese Fic.

Und es gibt wieder was zu feiern: Crying Eyes hat über 100! Reviews erreicht. Mein persönlicher Rekord und ich freue mich darüber. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass es Leute gibt, die meine Fic gerne lesen und reviewen Toll wäre es natürlich noch 150 zu erreichen, aber schauen wir mal. Danke noch mal an alle.

* * *

**_Crying Eyes_**

_Kapitel 11: Misshandelt_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry POV

Ich blinzelte. Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf mein Gesicht und erwärmten es auf eine sehr angenehme Weise. Das Fenster war geöffnet worden. Gut so. Bestimmt wäre es sonst zu stickig hier wegen der Hitze.

Etwas rührte sich neben mir. Ich streckte die Hand aus und bekam seidig weiche Haare zu fassen. Unwillkürlich musste ich schmunzeln. Gestern hatte ich ihn gefragt, ob er noch bei mir bleiben wollte und als wir im Bett lagen, war er sofort eingeschlafen. Und aufwecken wollte ich ihn natürlich auch nicht.

„Morgen, Harry", murmelte Draco verschlafen und gab mir einen müden Kuss.

Glücklich wollte ich mich an ihn kuscheln. Doch er war schon aufgestanden. Ich gurgelte etwas Unverständliches und streckte mich.

„Willst du schon gehen?", fragte ich müde.

„Noch nicht. Aber es sollte zumindest so aussehen, als hätte ich nicht hier geschlafen. Wenn Madam Pomfrey es nicht sowieso schon gesehen hat.", antwortete er mir.

Zugegeben, da war was dran. Mir wäre es auch nicht angenehm jetzt hier erwischt zu werden. Zumal wir nicht gerade als die besten Freunde bekannt waren.

„Weißt du, dass ich im Moment sehr glücklich bin? Das hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen", fragte er mich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wenn du so glücklich bist wie ich, dann ja. Hätte mir vor einer Woche jemand gesagt, dass Draco Malfoy in meinem Bett schlafen würde… nene. Aber ich bin ganz glücklich. Ich weiß ja gar nicht, was ich mit dem Angebot deiner Freundschaft verpasst habe."

„Mir geht's nicht ganz so. Denn ich träume schon länger hiervon, aber jetzt ist es Wirklichkeit. Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Nun ja, du hättest nie mit Wiesel und Granger Freundschaft geschlossen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was du an ihnen so toll..."

Ich drückte meine Lippen auf seine und sie schnürten seine restlichen Worte ab. Nach einer halben Zeit trennten wir uns Atemlos von einander. Ich wollte nicht, dass er weiterredete.

„Sind wir jetzt eigentlich zusammen?", fragte ich leicht unsicher.

Das war eine selten dämliche Frage, aber sie interessierte mich. Nach dem ich sie gestellt hate war sie mir jedoch peinlich.

„Was für eine Frage. Natürlich.", antwortete er.

„Werden wir es den anderen zeigen?"

„Vorläufig noch nicht. Lass uns noch warten."

„Auch wenn ich das ungern mache. Meinetwegen."

Am liebsten hätte ich der ganzen Welt davon erzählt. Es war so schön, dass es mich von meinem Leiden ablenkte.

„Ich gehe jetzt. Sehen wir uns heute Nacht wieder? Denn ich fangen heute an den Trank zu brauen. Nachher kann ich dich noch besuchen."

„Liebend gerne. Freue mich schon.", verabschiedete ich mich.

Mit einem kurzen Kuss verabschiedete auch er sich von mir und ging. Seine Schritte hallten auf dem kahlen Boden wider.

Kurz darauf kam Madam Pomfrey herein. Natürlich konnte ich nicht erkennen, ob sie etwas gemerkt hatte.

„ Guten Morgen. Fürs Frühstück ist es zu spät. Willst du lieber hier oder unten Mittagessen?", fragte sie

unschuldig. Selbstverständlich hat sie mich und Draco beobachtet.

„Was für eine Frage. Sicher unten. Snitch?"

Er bellte vom Fußende herauf und ich streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf.

„Kommst du alleine runter? Bzw. findest du den Weg?", fragte Madam Pomfrey besorgt. Ja, würde ich überhaupt hinfinden?

„Denke schon. Diesen Weg bin ich schließlich schon oft genug gegangen. Und wenn ich ein Problem haben sollte… für was bin ich ein Zauberer?"

Als ich mich fertig angezogen hatte, trank ich noch mal einen großen Schluck Wasser. Auf ins Gefecht. Den Weg würde ich schon überstehen.

Derweil hatte Madam Pomfrey Snitch die Leine umgelegt und drückte mir diese in die Hand.

Zielsicher ging ich auf die Tür zu. Das heißt ich nahm es an. In Wirklichkeit wäre ich fast gegen die Wand gerannt, hätte mich die Krankenschwester nicht grob am Ärmel gepackt.

„Mensch Harry, pass doch auf! Streck mal die Hand aus. Du wärst beinahe an die Wand gekracht.", mahnte sie mich zurecht.

Gehorsam streckte ich den Arm und musste das gar nicht weit tun. 10 Zentimeter war sie von mir entfernt. Phu… Glück gehabt. Oder besser gesagt einen Schutzengel.

„Wäre es nicht trotzdem besser, du würdest mit jemanden zusammen runter gehen?", fragte sie mich ein wenig verunsichert.

„Nein, ich schaffe es schon. Keine Panik. Wenn mir etwas passiert, dann wird mir doch irgendjemand helfen können. In Hogwarts sind so viele Schüler. Ich erwarte das zwar nicht von Slytherins, jedoch Gryffindor wird mir sicher helfen."

„Wie du meinst…", murmelte sie beim weggehen.

Nachdem ich die Tür gefunden hatte ging ich hindurch und wandte mich nach rechts. (_A/N: Ich weiß nicht wo der Krankenflügel liegt. Der Weg ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen). _Ich ging den schier endlosen Gang entlang, der mich immer mit seinen wunderschönen Landschaftsgemälden beeindruckt hatte.

Snitch, neben mir, bellte und zog an der Leine.

„Snitch, hör auf damit. Ich kann nichts sehen. So leid es mir tut, du musst dich mir schon anpassen als Blindenhund. Folgst du jetzt und führst mich?"; herrschte ich ihn an.

Wie, als hätte er mich verstanden, ging er nun artig neben mir her. Ich muss zugeben, dass er bisher noch keine besondere Leistung gebracht hat. Immerhin bin ich fast in eine Wand hinein.

Bei der Treppe angekommen bellte er. Zwar wusste ich selber, dass jetzt die Treppe kam, freute mich aber dennoch, dass er auch was konnte.

Vorsichtig „torkelte" ich Stufe um Stufe hinunter, mich immer am Gelände festhaltend. Für meinen Hund war das langsame Treppen steigen sicher sehr mühsam. Das wollte ich ihm nun wirklich nicht antun. Und mir fiel es durch ihn auch schwerer. Ein Gedanke nahm Gestalt an, während ich gemächlich meinen Weg die Treppe runter fortsetzte.

Ob er unten warten würde bis ich kam? Einen Versuch war es immer hin wert. Abrupt blieb ich stehen. Was Snitch ganz aus dem Konzept brachte. Suchend beugte ich mich zu ihm und nahm ihm die Leine vom Hals.

„Hör zu ", mahnte ich ihn streng, „ du darfst die restlichen Stufen alleine hinunter. _Aber_, du wartest unten auf mich und lässt dich wieder an der Leine führen. Ich brauche dich. Und wenn du weg wärst, würde mir Madam Pomfrey die Hölle heiß machen. Klar?"

Ich hörte die Hundemarke an seinem Halsband klimpern, als er hinunter rannte. Hoffentlich wartete er. Ohne ihn ging das Treppensteigen leichter und ich wurde sicherer. So kam ich schneller ans Zwischenziel.

„Snitch?"

Mir wurde mit bellen geantwortet. Braver Hund. Ich legte ihm die Leine wieder an und wandte mich zum nächsten Gang um, von dem ich wusste, dass dort viele Ecken und Kurven waren. Das war auch ein selten dämlicher Weg.

_Derweil in der Großen Halle_

Draco POV

Ungewöhnlich fröhlich aß ich heute meinen Gurkensalat. Nichts verabscheute ich mehr als Gurkensalat. Doch das war mir so ziemlich egal. Keiner würde mich jetzt darauf ansprechen.

Nur einem fiel es wieder auf. Blaise. Neugierig musterte er mich, bevor er mir eine Frage stellte:

„Sag mal Draco, was ist überhaupt los mit dir? Du sitzt hier, als wäre es das gewöhnlichste der Welt, dass du gierig Gurkensalat in dich hinein schaufelst, bist des Nachts öfters weg. A propos, wo warst du diese Nacht? Auf jedem Fall nicht im Schlafsaal, wo sonst alle Sechstklässler unseres Jahrganges schlafen "

Sollte ich ihm von Harry erzählen? Blaise war eigentlich schon vertrauenswürdig. Andererseits, wollte ich es niemanden anvertrauen. Was nun? Harry hatte es Granger auch gesagt. Blaise glaube ich war für mich so etwas wie Granger. Blaise tratschte nicht. Und wenn ich ihn mit meinem Malfoy-Blick ansah, dann kriegte er sowieso immer Angst.

„Ok, ich sag es dir. Aber nur wenn du versprichst, nichts weiter zu sagen. Wen du irgendetwas verrätst, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren.", zischte ich bedrohlich.

„Alles klar, Mann. Ich hab verstanden. Du kennst mich. Habe ich schon jemals was weitererzählt? Also schieß los. Was hat es mit deinem geheimnisvollen Verschwinden auf sich?", fragte er mich gebannt.

Noch einmal holte ich tief Luft. War das richtig? Nun, jetzt hatte ich angefangen.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich war bei Harry", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Das schockierte ihn sichtlich. Ungläubig glotzte er mich an. Das war definitiv nicht die Antwort, die er erwartete hatte.

„Du meinst, du warst bei Harry Potter? Aber… wieso? Weshalb warst du bei Potter? Geht's noch? Er ist dein Feind. Schon vergessen? Das kann ich jetzt nicht glauben."

„Solltest du aber. Ich lüge dich bestimmt nicht an. Wäre auch sehr einfallslos."

„Was zum Henker treibst du bei Potter?", schrie er nun schon fast.

Bevor er zu laut wurde brachte ich ihn mit einem knurren zum Schweigen. So konnte ich es auch gleich der ganzen Halle erzählen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Gedulde dich noch etwas."

„Aber…", setzte er vergeblich an.

„Kein aber. Warte noch. Ok? Lass mich jetzt Weiteressen."

In aller Ruhe biss ich von meinem Hähnchen ab und bemerkte ganz genau die verwirrten Blicke von Blaise. Das einzige was mich an ihm störte, war seine Ungeduld. Und die bekam ich jetzt zu spüren. Doch das hielt ich aus.

Harry POV

Der Weg stellte sich doch als verzwickt heraus. Ein paar mal wäre ich beinahe irgendwo dran, hätte mich Snitch nicht davor bewahrt. Also ist er doch zu was gut. Ich hatte schon das Gegenteil befürchtet. Aber immerhin war er süß. Das glaubte ich zumindest, denn Hunde wie er waren immer süß.

Jetzt stand ich in der Eingangshalle. Wo ging es lang? „Gerade aus glaube ich. Nur gerade aus und dann sollte die Große Halle weiter vorne liegen." Schon etwas erschöpft versuchte ich den letzten Rest zu bewältigen.

Da hörte ich ein Tuscheln. Viel Gedanken machte ich mir darum nicht, bestimmt nur Schüler auf dem Weg in die Halle. Die tuschelten ja andauernd, weil immer die Gefahr für sie lief, einem Lehrer zu begegnen.

Plötzlich knallte ich der Länge nach hin. Jemand hatte mir ein Bein gestellt. Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf und bekam sofort einen Stoß in den Magen. Ächzend sackte ich zusammen. Hämisches Lachen ertönte über meinem Kopf.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Die Blindschleiche Potter.", das war eindeutig eine Slytherin Stimme. Sie kam mir bekannt vor, doch ich konnte sie nicht einordnen.

Ein leichter Windhauch fegte über mein Gesicht, als eine Hand energisch davor herumfuchtelte.

„Wie viele Finger sind das Potter, he?", sagte ein Slytherin-mädchen mit schriller Stimme.

Alle brachen in Gelächter aus und traten mich so heftig in den Bauch, dass mir ganz schlecht wurde und ich mich zusammenkrümmte. Eine andere Hand packte mich grob an den Haaren und zog daran. Wie in Trance zog ich meinen Zauberstab, doch der wurde mir durch einen gut gezielten Entwaffnungszauber aus der Hand gerissen.

„Oh, der arme Potty. Sieht nichts mehr. Und wie ist es so _blind zu sein?_ Seht mal da vorne… _seht_ ihr diese schöne Wolke. Kommst du mit Potter und _siehst _sie dir an.", höhnte ein weiterer Slytherin.

Ohne es zu wollen, brachen Tränen aus mir hervor. Hatten die denn gar keine Skrupel? Was sind das nur für Menschen? Ich war mehr als verletzt. Heute früh war ich noch so glücklich. Doch jetzt hatten sie einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen. Sie traten weiter auf mich ein und spuckten mich an. Angewidert und verletzt versuchte ich mir die Spucke wegzuwischen. Aber meine Hand wurde fest gepackt und so weit umgedreht, bis es widerlich knackste.

„Och, er weint wie süß. Brauchst du ein Taschentuch? Warte ich helfe dir, du _siehst ja nichts."_

Einer von ihnen nahm ein Taschentuch und fuhr mir wild über das Gesicht. Auf der Stirn angekommen, rieb er zu fest. Ein rasender Schmerz breitete sich in mir aus. Dieser Junge hatte mir meine Wunde wieder aufgerieben, solange bis es brannte. Hautfetzen klebten mir im Gesicht.

„Potter, du hast da was im Gesicht. Es sieht ziemlich unappetitlich aus. Sieht aus wie eine _aufgeriebene Wunde. _Soll ich sie dir auch noch reinigen? Ich habe hier Essigsäure. Die soll angeblich gut wirken."

„Warum lasst ihr mich nicht in Ruhe was habe ich euch getan?", konnte ich mühsam hervor krächzen. Doch ich erntete nur hämisches Gelächter.

Mein Tränenfluss war nun gar nicht mehr zu stoppen. Der Schmerz und die Scham pressten sie heraus. Das drängte sich eine Frage herauf. Wo war Snitch? Warum kam er mir nicht zu Hilfe? Als hätte jemand meine Gedanken gelesen, sagte ein Slytherin:

„Ist das dein Hund, Potter? Was für ein süßer Hund. Was passiert wohl, wenn wir in Freilassen und davon jagen? Ob er dann wohl wieder kommt?"

„Das Mr. Smith würde ich an ihrer Stelle nicht ausprobieren.", sagte eine eiskalte Stimme hinter uns.

„Pr-Professor Snape", stotterte er.

„Richtig. Was tun sie hier mit Mr. Potter. Haben sie schon mal etwas von Skrupel gehört? So ungern ich es tue, ich muss Potter beschützen. Das was sie hier mit ihm machen ist mehr als unmenschlich. 100 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Und für jeden von euch Nachsitzen. Erklären sie ihren Mitbewohnern mal diesen Punkteverlust. Obwohl Nachsitzen und Punkteabzug noch eine milde Strafe sind. Wie können sie nur so ungerecht sein? Außerdem melden sie sich bei mir wenn ich wieder da bin. Gemeinsam werden wir dann zu Professor Dumbledore gehen. Er sollte von ihrer Tat erfahren. Jetzt scheren sie sich weg."

Man hörte Fußgetrapel und weg waren sie. Ich lag immer noch zusammengekrümmt am Boden. Meine Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fließen. Meine Stirn brannte unerträglich.

„Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte er mit leichter Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

„Hervorragend", presste ich hervor.

„Ja, das sehe ich. In die Große Halle gehen sie nicht mehr. Ich trage sie hoch in den Krankenflügel Poppy soll sich um sie kümmern. Der Hund wird uns schon hinterherlaufen denke ich."

Ich spürte, wie mich etwas hoch hob und auf eine Herbeigezauberte Trage hievte. In diesem Moment spürte ich durch den Schmerz eine Welle von Dankbarkeit für Snape. So übel war er nicht.

Severus POV

Als Potter in seinem Bett lag, kam Poppy sofort angerannt um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Ich derweil war schon wieder in der Großen Halle und warf den Slytherins, die Potter misshandelt hatten einen giftigen Blick zu. Damit bedeutete ich ihnen, dass sie gleich zu mir kommen sollten.

Ich nahm meinen Platz neben Dumbledore ein und berichtete ihm, dass ich und eine paar Slytherins mit ihm reden wollte bzw. mussten. Er erklärte sich einverstanden und gab uns einen Termin für gleich nach dem Mittagessen.

_Dumbledores Büro_

„So, Professor Snape was ist ihr anliegen?", fragte er freundlich und sah uns interessiert an.

„Ich denke, dass sollten ihnen diese Drei Herren und die Dame erklären. Nicht wahr Mr. Smith, Mr. Slooper, Mr. Blood und Ms Parkinson?"

Alle sahen mich an, schwiegen aber. Ich seufzte resigniert.

„Doch nicht. Professor Dumbledore, dann muss ich es Ihnen erzählen. Ich fand diese vier Schüler Potter misshandelnd auf dem Gang vor der Großen Halle."

„Was meinen Sie mit misshandeln?", fragte Dumbledore mit einer Spur von schärfe in seiner sonst so gutmütigen Stimme. Wenn jemand seinem Goldjungen etwas antat, dann verlor er diese jedoch meistens.

„Nun ja, sie traten ihn, beleidigten ihn und noch vieles mehr, was ich hier aber nicht weiter auflisten möchte.", schloss ich.

„Soso", antwortete Dumbledore, „ es ist schon wirklich eine große Tat einen blinden Mitschüler zu misshandeln. Sie alle vier haben mich sehr enttäuscht. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Selbst wenn er ein Gryffindor ist, hätte ich mehr Loyalität erwartet. Ist euch das klar? Was ihr hier getan habt ist unter aller Würde. Ihr könnt froh sein keine schlimmere Bestrafung erhalten zu haben. Man sollte euch von Hogwarts verweisen."

Parkinson quietschte bei diesen Worten und blickte mich aus unbehaglichen Augen an. Man sah ihnen an, wie unangenehm es für die vier war. Ich wollte jetzt nicht in ihrer Haut stecken.

„Viel kann ich zu dieser Missetat nicht sagen. Nur das, wenn mir zu Ohren kommen sollte, dass ihr so etwas noch mal gemacht habt, ihr es bereuen werdet. Vier gegen einen. Das ist erbärmlich. Harry kann nichts dafür und ihr macht ihm sein Leben nur noch schwerer. Geht jetzt."

Kleinlaut machten sie sich aus dem Staub. Ich folgte ihnen siegessicher. Wieder einmal hatte ich Autorität bewiesen. Ich lieferte meine eigenen Schüler beim Direktor ab. Das mit Potter war mir dabei ziemlich egal. Zufrieden mit mir selbst ging ich in meine Privaten Räume. Ja ja. Und bei Dumbledore hatte ich jetzt auch wieder ein paar Punkte gut. Zugegeben, ihre Tat war wirklich nicht schön. Aber für was war ich in Slytherin? Potter konnte ich noch nie leiden. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund tat er mir Leid.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

War euch das von der Länge her genug? Ich hoffe es doch. Ob es euch gefallen hat, könnt ihr mir ja mit einem kleinen Review mitteilen. _/g/ _

**LG Hudi**


	12. Zutatenklau

Eigentlich sollte das neue Chap schneller da sein, aber ich hatte ein bisschen Stress. Normalerweise lese ich mir jedes von mir bereits geschriebene Kapitel vor dem veröffentlichen noch mal durch, um meine Erinnerung aufzufrischen und dabei korrigiere und verbessere ich einiges. Doch bei dem hatte ich keine Lust. Also könnten schon mal ein paar Fehler drinnen sein, aber sie werden bestimmt nicht zu gravierend sein.

Review Antworten sind diesmal am Schluss, weil... hmm.. ja... warum eigentlich? Ach, ich fands witzig. _(g)_

Ich danke aber gleich hier oben im allgemeinen allen, die mich mit ihren Reviews immer anspornen und mir mit ihrer Kritik helfen mich zu verbessern.

Anmerkung: Es tauchte die Frage auf, was mit dem Orden des Phönix, Sirius und Voldemort ist. Sie sind in meiner Fic nicht wichtig und tauchen deswegen auch nicht auf. Was mit Voldemort während der Zeit ist, könnt ihr euch ja ausdenken. Wenn ich eine Fic schreibe, habe ich die Angewohnheit mich nur auf das Hauptereignis zu konzentrieren. Aber das legt sich mit der Zeit bestimmt.

_Viel Spaß beim lesen._

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 12: Zutatenklau_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry POV

Madam Pomfrey hatte sich ganz rührend um mich gekümmert. Diese Salbe was inzwischen schon wieder von meinem Gesicht verschwunden. Von der fehlenden Haut an meiner Stirn war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie hatte gemeint, dass es noch nicht ganz verheilt war, sonst hätte der Slytherin es gar nicht abbekommen.

Snitch lag irgendwo an meinem Bettenden und war ganz verstört. Warum er mir nicht geholfen hatte wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht hatten ihn diese Biester erschreckt. Kein Wunder! Mich hatten sie auch erschreckt. Oder sie hatten ihn festgehalten. Auf jeden Fall war ihm nichts Schlimmes passiert, wenn man mal von dem Schrecken absieht.

Mein Selbstbewusstsein war immer noch angeknackst. Dass Menschen zu so etwas fähig waren… Auch wenn es Slytherins waren. Mein Bauch schmerzte immer noch ein wenig von den Tritten und auch meine Stirn pochte laut.

Ich dachte noch mal daran, was sie getan hatten. Es war unmenschlich und ich konnte das niemals vergessen. Mir kamen ein paar Tränen, die ich sogleich energisch wegwischte. Zu spät merkte ich, dass ich sie fangen sollte. Auch das noch. Wieder eine Chance verpasst an meine Tränen zu kommen.

Auf alle Fälle durfte ich heute nicht mehr aus dem Krankenflügel raus. Na toll, wie sollte ich den Tag nur verbringen. Es war schon wirklich langweilig. Draco konnte auch noch nicht kommen. Da mir nichts einfiel, nahm ich die Schale Gummibärchen die am Schrank lag und stellte sie vor mich auf mein Bett.

Mal schauen, ob ich alleine durch meinen Tastsinn deren Farbe erraten konnte. Mein ausgeprägter Gummibärchen-Geschmackssinn kam mir dabei sehr zugute. So konnte ich überprüfen, ob ich richtig lag.

Ich nahm drei Gummibärchen heraus und legte sie nebeneinander. Das vorderste hielt ich ein bisschen in meinen Händen. Drehte und wendete es. Befühlte es und konzentrierte mich. Das erste was durch meine Gedanken schoss war: Rot. Ok das erste war rot. Ich legte es wieder auf seinen Ursprünglichen Platz zurück.

Diesen Versuch wiederholte ich bei den anderen zweien auch und als Endergebnis hatte ich folgendes Zusammengestellt.

1. Rot; 2. Rot; 3. Grün

Jetzt war es an der Zeit mein können zu überprüfen. Schnell steckte ich das erste in den Mund und kaute darauf herum. Was ich bei den anderen beiden auch tat. Mein Geschmack Ergebnis war folgendes.

1. Gelb; 2. Grün; Rot

Na ja, einen Versuch war es ja wert. Doch wollte ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Da gab es einen Trick. Es gibt Leute die können das. Ich will das auch können.

Noch einmal machte ich das Schema durch und die drei Bärchen hatten fast dieselben Farben wie das erste Mal.

1. Rot; 2. Weiß; 3. Grün

Mittlerweile war ich mir sicher die Farben würden stimmen. Beim Test stellte sich heraus, dass ich richtig lag. Alles war richtig. Ich klopfte mir selber auf die Schulter. Bevor Madam Pomfrey kam, und mir die von mir gewünschte Tasse Tee brachte, stand die Schale schon wieder auf dem Schrank.

Vor dem Abendessen wollte ich noch eine Weile mit Snitch spielen. Also ließ ich mir von Madam Pomfrey einen Männerfaust großen Softball bringen.

„In der Krankenstation mit einem Hund spielen. Ich werde langsam zu weich. Weißt du wie viel ich für dich tu? Aber mach mir bloß nichts Wertvolles kaputt, was man nicht mehr richten kann. Klar?", mahnte sie mich. Gott sei Dank, war in der Krankenstation das meiste wertvolle nicht an freien Plätzen.

Mit einem Nicken bedeutete ich ihr, dass ich sie verstanden hatte und befahl Snitch auf mein Bett zu kommen. Ich spürte ein Gewicht auf meinen Füßen und wusste, dass er da war. Langsam beschnüffelte er den Ball in meiner Hand und bellte mich an. Ich strich ihm kurz über das weiche Fell und durch einen Luftzug merkte ich, dass er mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

„ Ist ja gut. Ich werfe schon.", sagte ich.

Hoffentlich machte ich nichts kaputt, wenn ich schmeiße. Um seiner Anforderung nachzugehen, holte ich aus und warf den Softball in eine Ecke de Krankenflügels. Kein Scheppern! Gut, ich hatte nichts getroffen. Fröhlich rannte Snitch dem Ball hinterher und kurz darauf brachte er ihn mir wieder. Weil alles gut gegangen war, machte ich so weiter bis zum Abendessen.

Draco POV

Nachdem ich gegessen hatte, verließ ich die Große Halle, suchte mir in meinem Schlafsaal alles zusammen was ich brauchte und machte mich mit Kessel, Zutaten und Buch auf den Weg zu einem Geheimraum. Diesen hatte ich mal entdeckt, als ich vor Filch geflohen war.

Ich zauberte ein magisches Feuer und setzte den Kessel darauf ab. Die Zutaten legte ich fein säuberlich daneben hin. Das Buch hielt ich aufgeschlagen in meiner Hand.

Während ich mit dem schneiden eines Skarabäus´s beschäftigt war machte ich mir Gedanken um Harry. Ob er mich wirklich liebte? Oder nur ein Pflichtgefühl hatte, wenn ich ihm schon half. Andererseits hat er mich gefragt, ob ich bei ihm schlafen wollte. Es war seine Idee.

Der Trank zischte laut als ich den entstellten Käfer hinein schmiss. Die brodelnde Suppe nahm einen …-braunen Farbton an.

Nun machte ich mir um etwas anderes Sorgen. Wie sollte ich an eine Träne Harrys kommen. Wenn er schon mal weinte, brachte er es bestimmt nicht fertig sich die Phiole und die Augen zu halten. Wie konnte ich ihn schon zum Weinen bringen?

Ich hörte erst spät auf, wo es hieß: „Jetzt den Trank 24h ziehen lassen und dann die frisch gehackten Knoblauchzehen hinzugeben."

Das hieß, ich musste morgen sogar noch eherner hier her kommen, weil ich den Knoblauch noch zerkleinern musste.

Auf jeden Fall machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Harry. Mein Zeug lag achtlos im Geheimraum. Den würde sowieso niemand finden.

Harry POV

Gerade als Madam Pomfrey in ihrem Büro verschwunden war, küsste mich jemand auf den Mund. Draco! Endlich war er da.

„Hi Harry, ich komme gerade vom Trankbrauen.", grüßte er mich.

„Und? Wie läuft es so?", fragte ich gespannt.

„Dauert halt noch ne Weile. Viel Zeit hab ich nicht. Wollte nur mal kurz bei dir vorbeischauen. Es ist schon spät und ich muss noch Snape beklauen."

„Ach ja, du brauchst ja noch Zutaten.", erwiderte ich.

„Und die kann ich leider nur von Snape bekommen. Freiwillig gibt er mir sie bestimmt nicht. Aber egal. Wie war dein Tag?"

Draco POV

Ich bemerkte, wie Harry herum druckste, als ich in fragte wie sein Tag war. Verheimlichte er mir etwas? Ist was Schlimmes passiert?

„ Was ist? Was war los?", fragte ich ihn verwundert.

Seine weißen milchigen Augen sahen mich an und mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen Blind zu sein. Aber ein Blick in seine entstellten Augen sagte mir alles. Dann antwortete er mir zögerlich.

„Ich wollte gerade in die Große Halle gehen, als…als ein paar Slytherins vorbeikamen. Sie- Sie traten mich und warfen mir Beleidigungen an den Kopf. Und dann fing ich an zu…"

Er brach ab und wandte sein Gesicht von mir ab. Es musste schlimm für ihn gewesen sein. Nach einigen Sekunden sprach er hörbar verletzt weiter.

„Ich fing an zu weinen. Und einer von ihnen holte ein Taschentuch hervor und…und fuhr mir übers Gesicht und…"

Jetzt konnte er beim besten Willen nicht mehr weiter reden. Das brauchte er nicht. Mir reichte es. Ich konnte mir denken was sie getan hatten. Wie Skrupellos waren sie nur? Das war unmenschlich. Behutsam setzte ich mich zu Harry aufs Bett und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Er war tapfer und weinte nicht. Doch sah ich ihm an, dass ihn der Gedanke daran schmerzte.

„Wer waren diese Slytherins? Ich schwöre dir die mach ich fertig.", stieß ich wütend hervor.

„Das ist nett von dir, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an ihre Namen erinnern. Wenn sie mir wieder einfallen, dann sag ich dir Bescheid ok? Auf jeden Fall war Parkinson dabei."

Damit war ich zufrieden. Das dachte ich mir schon, dass Pansy dabei war. Sie war noch nie besonders helle. Warte nur ab Pansy du kannst dein blaues Wunder erleben, dachte ich wütend. Wie konnten sie Harry nur so etwas antun? Nicht mal Slytherins wäre das zuzutrauen.

„Harry, ich werde Pansy fertig machen verlass dich drauf. Aber nicht mit Worten. Oh nein...", versprach ich Harry hinterlistig. Denn ich hatte da so einen Plan.

Es konnte natürlich nicht annähernd das gutmachen, was Pansy getan hatte, aber zumindest machte ich etwas.

Ich verabschiedete mich nochmals mit einem Kuss bei ihm und schlich zu Snapes Privaten Vorratskeller.

_Kerker_

Wie ein Schatten huschte ich durch den langen Gang und blieb vor der unscheinbaren Holztür zur Vorratskammer stehen. Leise versuchte ich die Tür zu öffnen. Mist, sie war verschlossen.

„Alohomora", wisperte ich. Doch ohne Erfolg. Wie dumm von mir. Wieso sollte Snape auch seine Kammer so einfach verschließen. Ich brauchte einen Schlüssel. Nur Wo war dieser?

Ach, ich hatte mal einen im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer hängen sehen. Keine Ahnung, ob es der Schlüssel war, den ich benötigte aber einen Versuch war es ja wert.

Ich brauchte nur einmal um die Ecke zu gehen, und schon war ich beim Klassenzimmer, das so gut wie nie verschlossen war. Leise versuchte ich die knarrende Tür zu öffnen, denn Snapes Privatgemächer waren gleich nebenan. Rasch schlüpfte ich hinein. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um mich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, die drückend auf meinen Augen lag. Nun wusste ich auch, wie sich Harry fühlen musste. Auch wenn es etwas ganz anderes war.

Leicht orientierungslos machte ich mich auf zu der Tafel. Tastend suchte ich die Wand rechts daneben ab. Wo war er nur?

Ich wanderte höher und bekam den Schlüssel schließlich zu fassen. Er war ein bisschen hinter der Tafel versteckt. Aber das war wohl Absicht von Snape.

Beim Hinausgehen achtete ich nicht sonderlich auf meine Füße. In den Bankreihen angekommen stolperte ich über einen zu weit über den Rand stehenden Kessel und dieser fiel laut scheppernd um. Oh Verdammt! Das hatte ganz sicher Snape gehört. Ich Trampel!

Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und suchte panisch nach einem geeigneten Versteck.

Severus POV 

Durch ein gedämpftes Geräusch wurde ich aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Was war hier los? Hörte sich an wie ein Zinnkessel. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass ein Schüler im Klassenzimmer herumstreunte. Doch was hatte er dort zu suchen?

Eilig warf ich mir einen Morgenmantel über und zückte meinen Zauberstab. Sicher ist sicher. Wenn es doch kein Schüler war, musste man sich auf alles gefasst machen.

Ich hastete auf den Gang in der Hoffnung, dass mich niemand sehen würde und lief zu der Klassenzimmertür. Sie stand so weit offen, dass sich ein schlanker Schüler hindurchzwängen konnte. Mit einem Knall öffnete ich die Tür, trat ein und wartete darauf, dass sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnten. An den Gedanken Licht zu machen kam ich gar nicht.

Draco POV

Erschrocken hörte ich den Krach, den Snape beim Aufmachen der Tür machte. Innerlich hoffte ich, dass er mich nicht sehen würde.

Mein Versteck war nicht gerade Atemberaubend. Hinter einem Kessel und einer Säule saß ich zusammengekauert und wartete bis Snape sich der anderen Tür zuwandte.

Diese hatte ich noch schnell geöffnet mit dem Hintergedanken, dass er sofort darein schaute. Schnell ging er darauf zu und betrat die kleine Abstellkammer.

Ich schlich mich derweil zur Haupttür. Gott sei Dank hatte er sie offen gelassen. Flink rannte ich durch und blieb erst wieder vor der Tür der Vorratskammer stehen.

Nun musste ich mich beeilen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Snape hier auftauchte. Sicher hatte er das Fehlen des Schlüssels bald bemerkt.

Ich flehte, dass der Schlüssel passte. Hektisch drehte ich ihn im Schloss und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, als sie aufging. Das gesuchte fand ich auch bald. Beides war in einer Schachtel in einem der verstaubten Regale.

Sachte nahm ich die Zutaten heraus und lief so rasch ich konnte zurück zum Geheimgang. Snape hatte mich nicht gesehen.

Als ich durch die Gänge rannte bemerkte ich Mrs. Norris, Filch´s Katze, die eben vor mir um die Ecke bog. Scharf machte ich kehrt und nahm einen kleinen Umweg. Wenn sie mich bemerkt hatte war es aus. Beim Geheimgang hielt ich an und wartete, bis der Stein zur Seite glitt, der diesen versperrte und hielt an.

Mein Glück war es, dass ich noch mal hergekommen war, denn das Feuer drohte auszugehen. Ich hatte vergessen einen Zauber darüber zu sprechen. War dies getan, freute ich mich schon ins Bett gehen zu können.

Gerade wollte ich hinausgehen, als ich Filchs Stimme fast direkt vor mir vernahm.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Unten links ist ein ganz reizendes Knöpfchen. /g/ Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Die Gummibärchen- Szene ist etwas komisch, aber ich fand sie cool. Sie hat auch keine besondere Bedeutung.

Review Antworten:

**Schnuckiputz: **Das mit der Matura versteh ich schon. Ich finde es aber lieb, dass du trotz stress noch zum reviewen kommst. Es ist schön, wenn die Fic dir gefällt und ich hoffe du reviewst mit trotz Matura weiterhin.

**Leah-07: **Das war glaube ich das längste Chap bisher. Vielleicht habe ich dich auch Missverstanden, wenn ja, musst du mich sofort aufklären, aber du meinst doch warum sie den blinden Harry nicht schon früher angegriffen haben oder? Wenn ja, dann ist die Beantwortung ganz einfach. Harry durfte als Blinder noch kein einziges Mal aus dem Krankenflügel raus und war somit geschützt. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen und habe deine Frage nicht falsch interpretiert. Weil so was passiert mir ziemlich oft. Bin ein bisschen auf den Kopf gefallen. (g)

**Severina35: **Du bist die erste, von der ich ein Lob für die Länge der Kapitel bekomme. Die anderen finden es meistens kurz, aber nicht schlimm. Doch ein Lob habe ich noch nicht bekommen. Danke hierfür.

**Liz Black: **Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihn so leiden lasse, aber das musste sein. Manchmal kommt beim Schreiben eine sadistische Ader durch und ich quäle die Charas. Meistens lösche ich das wieder. Aber diesmal ließ ich es drinnen. Ich hoffe es war nicht zu schlimm. Oder? Wenn du mit den Reviews so weiter machst, bekomme ich schon noch 150. Old!Dumbi. Klingt ja cool. Die Antwort zu deinem PPS findest du oben. Blöd, dass ich es nicht beim ersten Kapitel hingeschrieben habe. HDL

**Deedochan: **Du hast Recht. Im Nachhinein ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass die Strafe ziemlich mau ausfiel. Doch ich wüsste nicht was schlimmer ist als Nachsitzen (außer natürlich Verweis, aber das wollte ich nicht) was denkst du? Ich weiß auch nicht wie man Red... Ret... was weiß ich, schreibt. Ich habs nur nach Gehör gemacht.

**Noel McKey: **Ich weiß, das war schon wirklich fies. Aber was will man machen. Slytherins ist alles zuzutrauen. Die haben ja einen ganzen Zoo daheim. War ja klar, dass jemand der Sev(er) heißt der hübscheste ist. (g) HDGDL

**DarkAya: **Ja, Sev hat allen gefallen. Aber das soll jetzt nicht so aussehen, als ob er voll Gryffindor freundlich wäre oder so.

**feaneth: **Du kannst doch von Snape nicht verlangen, dass er Harry mag, nur weil Draco in Harry verliebt ist. Von den anderen Slytherins mag doch auch keiner Harry. Ja, Dumbledore hat eigentlich überhaupt keine Bestrafung verhängt. Aber ich wollte die vier nicht gleich von der Schule schmeißen. Hoffe es hat dir trotzdem gefallen.

**Lady-Claw: **Nein, mit deinem Hirn ist alles in Ordnung. Hoffe ich doch zumindest. Snape ist nur etwas unentschlossen, weil er einerseits Harry gerne geholfen hat, aber andererseits war es nur seine Pflicht. Und außerdem ist er ja auch noch Slytherin und kann den Hass auf James einfach nicht vergessen. Konnte ich dir damit irgendwie helfen helfen?

**Devilsnight: **Das mit dem Computer tut mir Leid. Nett, dass du trotzdem ein kleines Review hinterlassen hast.

**Babsel: **Dir hat es auch nicht gefallen, was sie gemacht haben. Da bist du nicht die einzige.

Und natürlich danke ich auch **vava, Carika **für ihr nettes Review


	13. Aussöhnung

Ich danke meinen lieben Reviewern, dafür, dass sie immer einen Kommentar für mich übrig haben.

Die Wartezeit war schon länger als sonst oder? Aber geht es euch nicht manchmal auch so, dass ich absolut keinen Bock hattet Reviews zu beantworten und trotzdem tut ihr, wobei sich das über eine Woche hinzieht.

**Also, viel Spaß beim neuen Chap.**

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 13: Aussöhnung_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco POV

„Was glaubst du, was das hier in der Wand ist, Mrs. Norris?", krächzte Filch. Seine Katze maunzte zustimmend.

Oh, Shit! In der Hektik hatte ich doch tatsächlich vergessen den Geheimgang zu schließen. Nun stand Filch praktisch schon vor mir. Was sollte ich tun? Schnell verdrückte ich mich in eine dunkle Ecke direkt am Eingang und schob mich tiefer in den Schatten. Ich hörte einen dumpfen Schlag und sogleich vernahm ich eine Stimme, so erschreckend nahe, dass mir das Herz stehen blieb.

„Verdammt Mrs. Norris, musst du immer im Weg Rumstehen?", knurrte Filch.

Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte ich gelacht. Doch jetzt war ich froh, wenn ich mal für zwanzig Sekunden den Atem anhalten konnte. Eine falsche Bewegung und ich war geliefert.

Da erschien Filchs Kopf mit den verfilzten braunen Haaren im Raum und ich quetschte mich so weit in die Ecke, wie es ging. Filch schritt durch den kleinen Raum und trat fast auf die Zutaten, die ich auf den Boden gelegt hatte, weil ich schnell das Feuer wieder angefacht hatte. Einmal blickte er kurz zu mir herrüber, doch anscheinend hatte er mich nicht bemerkt.

Verzweifelt sah ich mich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch auf die schnelle fand ich nichts. Da fiel mir das Buch in meiner Nähe auf. Lautlos hob ich es auf und wartete auf Filchs nächste Reaktion. Diese kam auch sofort. Er hob die Zutaten auf und betrachtete sie eingehend, bevor er rief:

„Professor Snape, ich glaube ich habe hier ihre gestohlenen Zutaten gefunden. Hier in einem Geheim-..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn ich hob das Buch in über mich und schlug es ihm mit aller Kraft an den Kopf. Er stöhnte und sackte in sich zusammen. In meinem Schockzustand stellte ich mich neben den Eingang und wartete bis Snape kam

Drauf musste ich nicht lange warten. Schon vernahm ich regelmäßige Schritte, die schnell näher kamen. Gespannt hielt ich mich bereit. Allerdings blieb er vor dem Eingang stehen.

„Interessant, Interessant. Ein Geheimraum in der Mauer. Dort liegen meine gestohlen Zutaten. Bestimmt hat sie ein nerviger kleiner Schüler geklaut.", murmelte er leise.

Warum kam er nicht herein? Ahnte er, dass ich noch im Raum war? Geschlagene 5 Minuten standen wir uns schon fast gegenüber. Ich drinnen und er draußen. Na sicher wusste er, dass ich hier drinnen war. Wieso sollte Filch sonst auf dem Boden liegen? Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, dann standen wir morgen auch noch da. Schließlich überkam mich die Ungeduld und auf nichts achtend rannte ich hinaus.

Dort sah mich Snape noch nicht einmal überrascht an sondern hob nur wortlos seinen Zauberstab, um mich wahrscheinlich zu schocken. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich versuchte mich zu wehren.

Mit aller Kraft lies ich das Buch auf seinen Kopf niedersausen und mit dem gleichen Geräusch wie bei Filch ging auch er zu Boden. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich war, hätte ich nicht geglaubt ihn so leicht kalt stellen zu können.

Ich räumte die beiden Bewusstlosen an die aus dem Raum an die Mauer , versiegelte den Geheimraum und ging dann sichtlich geschockt in meinem Schlafsaal. Beim Gehen tauchte eine Frage auf. Was, wenn sich Snape an mich erinnerte? Dann war alles aus. Zu Müde um weiter darüber nachzudenken fiel cih angezogen ins Bett und schlief ein.

Ron POV

„Ron kommst du jetzt vielleicht mal?", fragte mich Ginny angenervt.

„Komme gleich", rief ich ihr vom Jungenschlafsaal aus entgegen.

Hermine und Ginny wollten mit mir zusammen zum Frühstück. Das ich etwas später aufgestanden war wie sie und ich mich somit noch frisch machen musste, übersahen die zwei.

Noch verschlafen aussehend stieg ich die Treppe hinunter. Hermine hatte einen Du-musst-früher-aufstehen Blick aufgesetzt und Ginny wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß.

„Seid doch nicht so ungeduldig.", sagte ich und knuffte Ginny spielerisch in die Seite.

Wir öffneten das Portrait und traten hinaus. Ginny hielt Hermine zurück und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, bis beide zu kichern anfingen.

„Was gibt's denn zu kichern?", fragte ich gleichgültig und stolzierte weiter die Treppe hinab.

Müde streckte ich mich und… trat in eine Trickstufe. Mit den Armen rudernd fiel ich vornüber, purzelte ein paar Stufen abwärts und kam höchst unsanft auf meinem Arm auf. Das ich nicht darüber gesprungen war. Normalerweise trat nur Neville in solche Stufen.

Ein stechender Schmerz raste durch meinen linken Arm. Über mir hörte ich ein Lachen.

„Also, dass du da noch mal reintrittst hätte ich nicht gedacht.", meinte Hermine grinsend.

Bitter sah ich die zwei an. Mir tat nicht nur der Arm weh. Sondern auch der Rest meines Körpers.

„Würdet ihr bitte zum lachen aufhören? Es tut wirklich sehr weh. Ich glaube mein linker Arm ist gebrochen."

Schlagartig verstummte deren Lachen und Hermine kam besorgt zu mir. Sie betastete meinen Arm.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Ja, verdammt!", herrschte ich sie an.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Hermine.

Schwankend richtete ich mich auf. Es ging. Zusammen gingen wir zum Krankenflügel, wobei mich aber Hermine stützen musste. Ohne diese Hilfe, wäre ich bestimmt oft umgefallen.

_In der Krankenstation_

Außer Atem kamen wir an unserem Ziel an und ich tapste zu einem der ganz in weiß gekleideten Betten. Ginny suchte in der Zwischenzeit nach Madam Pomfrey. Beim umsehen bemerkte ich Harry. Er saß in seinem Bett und war sichtlich verwirrt über diesen plötzlichen Rummel. Hermine schritt zu ihm und wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihm, bevor sie wieder zu mir kam.

„Was hast du mit Harry geredet?", fragte ich missbilligend.

„Ich habe ihm nur mitgeteilt, dass du mit einem wahrscheinlich gebrochenem Arm hergekommen bist.", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

Das war nicht alles. Das konnte nicht alles gewesen sein. Doch bevor ich dazu kam, nachzufragen, stand schon Madam Pomfrey neben mir.

„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen…", murmelte sie und tastete an meinem Arm entlang.

„Es tut mir Leid Mister Weasley. Der Arm ist gebrochen. Aber das kriegen wir wieder hin. Heute Abend werde ich ihnen zum trinken Skeele-Wachs vermischt mit einem Schlaftrank verabreichen. Bis dahin kann ich nur einen Anti-Schmerz Zauber darüber sprechen. Sie sind für heute vom Unterricht befreit."

Sie sprach drei Wörter und sofort hörte mein Arm auf zu schmerzen. Erleichtert sah ich sie an. Zum Glück war ich Rechtshänder. Sonst hätte mir dieser „kaputte" Arm Probleme gemacht.

Hermine und Ginny gingen nach einer Weile wieder und auch Madam Pomfrey hatte sich in ihr Büro zurückgezogen. Nun war ich ganz alleine… mit Harry.

Harry POV

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo Ron lag. Doch ich vermutete ihn im Bett gegenüber, weil von da her die Stimmen gekommen waren. Eine peinliche Stille lag drückend um uns. Keiner traute sich ob des vergangen Vorfalls ein Wort zu sagen.

Man hörte ein leises Quietschgeräusch, als sich Ron von seinem Bett erhob. Snitch fing an zu knurren. Das hatte ich noch nie von ihm gehört.

Mit ein paar leisen Worten beruhigte ich ihn wieder. Dann sprang er auf meine Füße und rollte sich auf ihnen zusammen.

Ron unterdessen hatte sich auf mein Nachbarbett gesetzt und war immer noch ruhig. Plötzlich erhob er die Stimme.

„Du Harry? Weißt du… Es-es tut mir Leid. Mir tut es Leid das ich dich… was ich gesagt habe und das ich dich beleidigte. Ich wollte das… ich meine das war… kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen? Was soll ich ohne meinen besten Freund?", endete Ron.

Ich grinste ihn an.

„Weißt du Ron, wir sind beide Stur. Aber wenn das nicht so wäre, dann wären wir nie beste Freunde geworden. Am besten versuchen wir den Vorfall zu vergessen", beruhigte ich ihn.

Ich war froh, dass wir unseren „Streit" begraben hatten, denn auch wenn Hermine meine beste Freundin war. Ron konnte sie nie ersetzen.

Er atmete erleichtert aus und steuerte auf sein Bett zurück. Wenigstens war es jetzt nicht mehr so langweilig, da ich Ron nun um mich rum hatte.

Etwas später saßen Ron und ich auf unseren Betten und unterhielten uns über Gott und die Welt, als plötzlich die Tür des Krankenflügels geöffnet wurde.

Draco POV

Zielsicher steuerte ich auf Harry zu, doch im letzten Moment merkte ich gerade noch, dass Weasley auch da war. Unsicher sah er mich an und ich war ein bisschen verwirrt.

„Was willst du hier Malfoy?", fragte er bissig.

Harry zog leise aber scharf die Luft ein. Hoffentlich verrät er uns nicht. Was sollte ich tun?

„Ich bin bestimmt nicht gekommen um dich zu besuchen", sagte ich mit der üblichen Häme in meiner Stimme.

Wo sollte ich hin? Umkehren wäre blöd. So beschloss ich zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen, weil ich angeblich Kopfweh hatte.

Harry POV

Das fehlte mir gerade noch. Plötzlich hatte ich wieder eine Wut auf Ron. Könnte er nicht irgendwo anders sein? Doch ich unterdrückte sie und wartete darauf, dass Draco heraus kam.

Sekunden später trat der blonde Slytherin wieder aus dem Büro und verschwand. Aber bevor er zur Tür hinausging, teilte er mir noch was mit.

„ Na ja, wir _sehen _uns Potter. Nach _Zaubertränke._"

Ron war bestimmt mehr als nur verwundert, auch ich war zuerst stutzig. Aber trotzdem verstand ich die Botschaft. In der Nacht wollte er nach seinem Trank nochmals kommen. In der Hoffnung nicht von Ron entdeckt zu werden.

„Was war jetzt das?", fragte mich Ron irritiert.

Scheinbar ahnungslos zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung Ron. Das war sehr merkwürdig. Ich kann doch gar nicht zu Zaubertränke."

Das hatte er geschluckt. Den restlichen Tag sprach er das Thema nicht mehr an sondern regte sich stattdessen über Snape auf, der Gryffindor, seit Harry nicht mehr da war, wegen ihm massenhaft Punkte abzog.

Später in der Nacht, als Ron seinen Schlaftrank und das Skeele-Wachs geschluckt hatte und jetzt friedlich schlief, wartete ich ungeduldig auf Draco. Es war schon spät. Snitch schlief tief und fest neben meinem Bett.

„Hi, Süßer!", sagte ich unvermittelt.

Ich hörte die Schritte, welche eigentlich leise waren, stoppen.

„Wie…Wie weißt du, dass ich es bin und vor allem, dass überhaupt jemand kommt?", fragte Draco reichlich verwirrt.

„Mal ehrlich du bist nicht gerade der leiseste. Und ich habe dich gerochen. Du riechst seit gestern immer nach Kräutern. So konnte ich auch wissen, dass du es bist. Und außerdem, wer außer dir sollte sich in der Nacht in die Krankenstation schleichen?", erwiderte ich verschmitzt.

Wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht ganz beisammen, setzte er sich zu mir aufs Bett und gab mir einen langen Kuss.

„Du hast wirklich außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten. Wie machst du bloß? Normalerweise sind meine Schritte so leise, wie die einer Katze, Potter!", grinste Draco.

Ich stupste ihn Spielerisch in die Seite und beantwortete ihm seine Frage.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber aufgrund meiner… Behinderung, sind meine anderen Sinne schärfer. Also, sieh dich vor, solltest du einen Attentat auf mich planen."

Ich grinste. Und so alberten wir noch eine Weile herum. Bis ich ihn auf den Vorfall vom Nachmittag ansprach.

„War mir klar, dass du die Botschaft verstehst. Weasley wusste nichts, oder? Für mich war es ein ganz schöner Schock, als ich ihn in einer der Betten sah. Ich musste mir schnell eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Nachdem ich mich bei Madam Pomfrey „untersuchen" ließ, hatte ich wenigstens einen Grund hier aufzutauchen. Dann ließ ich mir noch schnell eine verschlüsselte Botschaft einfallen."

Ich nickte bewundernd. Draco behielt immer einen kühlen Kopf. Bestimmt hätte ich nur eine Ausrede gestammelt und wäre umgekehrt.

Draco küsste mich auf den Mund und verabschiedete sich von mir, mit dem Versprechen, morgen wieder zu kommen.

Ron POV

Leise aber schnell wachte ich auf. Der Schlaftrank hatte aus unerklärlichen Gründen aufgehört zu wirken. Die Dunkelheit im Zimmer, wurde durch das helle Scheinen des Mondes durchbrochen. So konnte ich gerade noch eine Gestalt erkennen, die in der Tür verschwand. Wer war das?

Harry bewegte sich im Bett gegenüber unruhig hin und her, bis er schließlich Ruhe fand. Ich wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass mir Harry etwas verbarg. Dieser Mensch, von eben war doch bestimmt bei ihm. Irgendwie hatte ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es Malfoy war.

Draco POV

Im Nachhinein wunderte ich mich, warum ich Harry nichts von dem Vorfall im Geheimraum erzählt hatte. Ich wollte ihn einfach nicht beunruhigen. Aber jetzt kam ich mir blöd vor. Es hätte ich bestimmt interessiert. Doch der Schock saß mir selber noch zu tief in den Knochen. Snape hatte sich den ganzen Tag über völlig normal verhalten. So als wäre nichts. Anscheinend hatte ich doch Glück gehabt und er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Wenn der Trank nicht schwarzmagisch, unerforscht und somit verboten wäre, dann hätte ich ihn gestern auch gar nicht Bewusstlos schlagen müssen.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Also, es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir auch jetzt wieder ein Review hinterlassen würdet. _/ smile /_

Zu den Reviewantworten:

Im Voraus: Ich danke meinen lieben Reviewern, dafür, dass sie einen Kommentar für mich übrig haben.

**Kosmiclady: **Danke! Die Fragen stellen sich wohl die meisten. g

**Schnuckiputz: **Ich dachte eigentlich, dass die Gummibärchen-Szene nicht so toll ankommt. Na ja, umso besser. Ich hoffe ja doch, dass du noch Zeit finden wirst zu reviewen. Onna? Wo ist denn dieser Name her? Lass dich überraschen. Ich denke nicht, dass die „Strafe" so schlimm ist, kommt drauf an wie man es sieht. g HDL

**Severina35: **Na ja, Lob hab ich schon bekommen, aber nur noch nicht für die Länge der Kapitel. Stimmt mir ging das Geständnis ja selber zu schnell, aber ich kann so was nicht schreiben.

**Deedochan: **Da du das besser findest, stehen sie jetzt immer unterhalb. Ich wollte ja zuerst schreiben, dass Harry da weint, aber dann wäre es ja zu einfach gewesen. HDL

**DracoDragon: **Also, das kapier ich jetzt nicht wirklich. Kann es sein, dass du eigentlich mehr schreiben wolltest?

**Leah-07: **Ich weiß an der Stelle aufzuhören ist gemein. _/evilgrins/ _Aber das schafft zumindest ein bisschen Spannung. Daran hab ich auch noch nicht gedacht. Aber auf so was glaube ich kommen diese beschränkten Slytherins gar nicht.

**Noel McKey: **Nein, Sev ist nicht blöde, aber ein Schlag auf den Kopf zieht den Verstand in Mitleidenschaft. HDGDL

**Liz Black: **Du magst Gummibärchen genauso wie ich? Dafür kann ich Schokolade überhaupt nicht ab. Also leicht hat es Draco definitiv nicht. Ja eine sehr sadistische Ader. Ich will jetzt kein Beispiel nennen, denn das wäre nicht mal für mein Alter geeignet. (Ok, so alt bin ich auch wieder nicht): Für die Idee hat mich eine andere Fic inspiriert. Da stand irgendetwas von wegen blind drinnen, und da mich das Thema sowieso gleichermaßen schockiert und interessiert, habe ich einfach eine Fic darüber geschrieben. Hatte eigentlich nicht vor sie zu Ende zu führen, aber sie kommt gut an und gefällt mir. HDL

Ich danke auch herzlich: **feaneth, vava **für das Review.


	14. Verletzende Worte

Nach einer wieder ein bisschen längeren Zeit ist hier ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, obwohl es nicht so lange geworden ist. Die Updates werden wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so häufig wie anfangs kommen, da ich das schöne Frühlingswetter genießen möchte und mich meine aufdringlichen Freundinnen zurzeit voll einspannen.

Genug gelabert. Die Review-Antworten stehen am Ende.

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 14: Verletzende Worte_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco POV

Mit leicht bebenden Händen stieg ich die Treppe des Krankenflügels hinauf und legte mir schon mal im Voraus meine Worte zurecht. Es viel mir irrsinnig schwer, es ihm zu sagen. Doch es war nur zu seinem Besten. Ich sagte es nur um unser beider Willen.

So ungern ich das tat, so nötig war es aber. Meine Kehle brannte und ich hoffte überhaupt eines meiner gemeinen Worte herauszubringen. Unter Anstrengung versuchte ich meine emotionslose, gleichgültige Maske wieder aufzubauen.

Neben mit tuschelten die Gemälde aufgeregt miteinander und ich versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

Harry POV

Drei Tage waren vergangen seit dem Ron im Krankenflügel eingeliefert wurde und nichts Weltbewegendes geschah. Ron hatte sich am Morgen nach seinem kleinen Unfall wieder erholt und war schon so gesund wieder in den Unterricht zu gehen. Leicht enttäuscht hatte ich mich in der Früh von ihm verabschiedet.

Das hieß, ich musste abermals alleine hier bleiben. Doch Ron besuchte mich jeden Tag. Und in der Nacht kam immer noch Draco und erzählte mir von den Fortschritten, die der Trank machte.

Nach seinen Worten zu schließen, war er schon bald fertig. Mein Glücksgefühl steigerte sich mit jedem Morgen und ich fieberte schon auf den Tag hin, an dem ich davon trinken konnte.

Heute hatte Draco beschlossen mich nachmittags zu besuchen. Gott sei Dank hatten Ron und Hermine an diesem Tag keine Zeit. Was hätten sie bloß über das auftauchen Dracos gesagt? Das war etwas, was man sich lieber nicht vorstellte.

Madam Pomfrey war nicht hier, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Die perfekte Zeit für Draco zu mir zu kommen ohne, dass er jemandem auffiel. Denn noch wollten wir es geheim halten. Es sollte eine Überraschung für die ganze Schule werden, die so schnell keiner vergaß.

Die knarrende Tür riss mich urplötzlich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hörte Dracos Schuhe die laut in dem fast Menschenleeren Raum hallten. Das Geräusch verstummte.

Ich wandte meinen Kopf in Dracos vermutete Richtung und erwartete den Kuss, den ich immer anfangs bekam. Doch diesmal fiel er anscheinend aus. Ich runzelte die Stirn und wartete ab.

„Hallo, Potter!", begrüßte er mich kalt und schneidend

Potter? Potter! Seit wann denn wieder Potter? Wieso hörte er sich so eisig an. Was war los? Völlig sprachlos saß ich da und rührte mich nicht. Ich wartete, dass er weiterredete.

„Potter, ich mache Schluss. Es ist aus. Ich habe einen anderen Freund.", sagte er so plötzlich und unvermittelt, dass ich überrascht aufkeuchte.

Was! Warum machte er Schluss? Meine Gedanken wirbelten im Kopf herum und ich wollte es nicht so Recht begreifen. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

„Du hast einen anderen Freund, aber warum? Wer ist es?", fragte ich entsetzt und traurig.

„Ich habe nichts für dich empfunden. Du bist für mich nichts wert. Mein neuer Freund ist Ron.", erwiderte er ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung.

Ron? Ausgerechnet mein bester Freund Ron? Doch darüber machte ich mir nicht so viele Gedanken. Ich war für ihn nichts wert. Nutzlos. Die ganzen Emotionen stürmten auf mich ein. Trauer. Wut. Hass. Enttäuschung. Ich fühlte mich verraten.´

„Ron? Wie kannst du mir das antun? Wieso machst du das?", rief ich verzweifelt.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Potter. Wehe, du erzählst irgendjemand, dass ich mal kurz mit dir zusammen war."

Er drehte sich um und an seinen Schritten hörte ich, dass er sich rasch entfernte. Das gab mir dann schließlich den Rest. Ohne mich halten zu können fing ich vor Verzweiflung an zu weinen. Tränen flossen meine einstige zerschundene Wange und brannten sich darin ein. Durch mein lautes Schluchzen bemerkte ich gar nicht, wie die Schritte inne hielten.

Für mich waren nur noch Dracos verletzende Worte wichtig. Hieß das etwa, er hatte nur mit mir gespielt? Eine rasende Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit. Das hier traf mich fast noch mehr, als die Nachricht meiner Blindheit.

Plötzlich spürte ich etwas Komisches unterhalb von meinem Auge und Sekunden darauf war es wieder weg. Erschrocken über diese unerwartete Berührung fuhr ich zurück und fiel beinahe aus dem Bett.

„Was ist los?", stammelte ich unsicher mit Tränen erstickter Stimme. Doch da ich so erschrocken war, war mein Tränenfluss schlagartig versiegt. Nur eine seltsame dumpfe leer machte sich in mir breit.

Ich hörte wie etwas auf dem Nachtkästchen abgestellt wurde und kurz darauf schloss mich jemand ganz fest in den Arm.

„Draco?", fragte ich unsicher und erstaunt.

„Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, Harry. Bitte verzeih mir das, aber es war nötig. Ich brauchte deine Träne."

Nur sehr langsam verstand ich seine Worte und mir wurde klar, dass mich Draco nicht verlassen hatte. Er hatte es noch nicht einmal vorgehabt. Nicht mal daran gedacht. Es war nur dazu gedacht, mich zum weinen zu bringen. Obwohl mir der Schreck noch in den Knochen saß, konnte ich nicht umhin vor Erleichterung zu lachen.

Er umarmte mich noch mal fester und murmelte mir beruhigende und entschuldigende Worte zu. Anschließend gab er mir einen sehr langen Kuss. Atemlos lösten wir uns von einander und ich hatte mich soweit wieder völlig erholt.

„Das war gemein. Hättest du es denn nicht anders machen können? Das war eine blöde Idee und Geschmacklos", sagte ich anklagend.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Doch etwas Besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen. Zumindest hab ich jetzt eine deiner Tränen in diesem Fläschchen hier. Ich habe auch eine gute Nachricht für dich. Der Trank wird bald fertig sein. Wir müssen nur noch hoffen, dass er wirkt."

Einige Zeit saßen wir nur da und hingen unseren Gedanken nach, während mir Draco immer wieder über den Handrücken strich. Da fiel mir etwas ein, was ich mich schon gerade gefragt hatte.

„Draco? Wie bist du eigentlich auf Ron gekommen?", fragte ich leicht amüsiert.

„Ich dachte mir, dass es dich bestimmt sehr verletzen würde. Weil er ja dein bester Freund ist.", gab er zurück.

Das klang mir einleuchtend. Obwohl ich sicher später noch misstrauisch geworden wäre. Draco würde sicher nie etwas mit Ron anfangen. Es war mir ja schon ein Rätsel, wieso er eigentlich etwas für mich empfand.

„So, ich muss jetzt wieder los. Die Träne sollte mindestens zwei Stunden nach dem vergießen in den Trank, sonst könnte es passieren, dass sie die Wirkung verliert. Kann ich morgen Nachmittag wieder kommen? Vielleicht ist er ja dann schon fertig.", sagte Draco.

Ich überlegte, ob nicht Hermine und Ron morgen kommen wollten. Andererseits, sollte der Trank morgen fertig sein, dann war mir das wichtiger als alles andere.

Schließlich sagte ich für morgen zu und Draco verschwand.

Langsam wanderten meine Gedanken wieder zu seinem Trick zurück. Es war schon sehr gemein gewesen. Dennoch war es nur zu meinem Besten. Wie er nur immer wieder auf solche Ideen kam. Das verwunderte mich. Doch bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte, weiter darüber nachzudenken, bemerkte ich Schritte neben meinem Bett. Der leichte Geruch nach Arzneien schwebte mir entgegen. Madam Pomfrey.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte sie in einem leisen Flüsterton.

„Hallo, Madam Pomfrey", begrüßte ich sie freundlich. Obwohl mir ihre sonst so energische Stimme ein wenig Angst einjagte.

„Harry, ich habe jetzt unaufhörlich jeden Tag nach einem Gegenmittel gesucht. Und leider nichts gefunden. Natürlich werde ich es weiter versuchen. Aber erhoffe dir bitte nicht so viel. Es sieht schlecht aus. Mich wundert es, dass ich bisher so erfolglos war. Aber es ist nun mal so.", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme.

Sicher erwartete sie von mir, dass ich enttäuscht war. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Draco gerade einen Heilungs-Trank braute. Zwanghaft versuchte ich ein betroffenes Gesicht zu machen. Doch in meinem innern freute ich mich schon auf ihr ungläubiges Gesicht, dass ich hoffentlich bald zu sehen bekam. Falls ich irgendwann wieder sehen kann.

Poppy POV

In seinem Gesicht konnte ich die Enttäuschung sehen. Aber auch Ratlosigkeit. Ich konnte es auch selber nicht begreifen, dass ich nirgendwo ein Gegenmittel hatte oder ein Buch darüber. Harry hing anscheinend schon wieder seinen Gedanken nach, weil er sich nicht mehr rührte.

Also stand ich auf und ging in mein Büro. Der Junge tat mit Ernsthaft Leid

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Ich danke allen lieben Leuten da draußen, die meine Geschichte lesen und sogar etwas dazu schreiben. Es gibt nichts Schöneres mit einem Blick auf diese Seite.

**Noel McKey**: Das hat mit dem Schlag auf den Kopf zu tun. Er war halt etwas hart. g

**Schnuckiputz: **In Draco stecken ungeahnte Fähigkeiten. ;-) Mich nervt Ron auch.

**Liz Black: **Wegen Ron: Warte nur ab, wenn er von den beiden erfährt. Ich will Harry nicht noch weiter strapazieren, er hat schon genug Sorgen. Na ja, so Zeug wie Schokoriegel oder ähnliches mag ich schon nur kein Vollmilch und... Zartbitter _/ würg / HDGDL_

**Angie: **Dein Name erinnert mich an meine Englischlehrerin. Die nennen wir auch immer so. Aber das ist ja egal. Im Buch steht; dass das heilen der Knochen die ganze Nacht dauert. So wars bei Harry. Oder habe ich dabei etwas falsch verstanden?

**Deedochan: **Na ja, durch den Schlag auf den Kopf kann sich Snape nicht mehr erinnern. War das so undeutlich geschrieben? _/ beschämt zu Boden blick / _HDL

**Babsel: **Vielleicht verhält sich Ron ganz anders als du denkst? Wer weiß? Das war keine Andeutung.

**DracoDragon: **Hab ichs mir doch gedacht. /g / Sag mal gibt es hier sooo viele Ron und Hermine-Hasser?

Und natürlich gilt mein Dank auch **Lilith, vava, Dark­Aya, LaraAnime, Lady-Claw, Leah-07**


	15. Der Rote Trank

So, das nächste Chap ist hier! Seid gespannt. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Bitte sagt mir doch wieder wie ihr es fandet. _/alle Leser und vor allem die Reviewer ganz fest drückt/_

Ach ja, es gibt zum dritten Mal etwas zu feiern. Es wurde die 150 Review-Grenze geknackt. Eigentlich mein End-Ziel. Ihr seid so super! Ich hab euch alle gaaaaaaaaaaanz doll lieb. Macht weiter so, ihr seid die Besten.

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 15: Der Rote Trank_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry POV

Ungeduldig schritt ich im Krankenflügel auf und ab. Nachdem ich vorsichtig gecheckt hatte, ob sich irgendetwas im Weg befand und dann gemerkt hatte, dass alles sicher war, konnte ich ungehindert den ganzen Saal entlang gehen. Ich wartete auf Draco, der sich ja für heute Nachmittag angekündigt hatte. Vor allem aber wartete ich auf die Nachricht, ob der Trank fertig war.

Es war so heiß in dem Zimmer, dass ich das Fenster öffnete um die frische Luft einzuatmen. So kühl war diese zwar auch nicht, aber als ein sachter Wind mir über das Gesicht strich genoss ich es in vollen Zügen.

Weiter weg hörte ich einige Schüler im Wasser plantschen und sich amüsieren. Wie gerne wäre ich unter ihnen gewesen. Mit diesem Gedanken, war ich noch ungeduldiger und ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen vor Aufregung.

„Harry, bei Merlin, was ist denn in dich gefahren.", hörte ich die überraschte Stimme Madam Pomfrey´s.

„Wieso stürmst du im Saal herum? Ich meine, ok, es ist heiß, aber deswegen musst du doch nicht gleich die Nerven verlieren. Was ist denn?", hakte sie nach.

Wenn ich ihr darauf eine Antwort gab, platzte unsere ganze Aktion. Es sollte doch eine Überraschung werden. Das hieß, sollte der Trank wirken.

„Es war hier nur so unerträglich heiß, ich wurde dadurch nervös und ich… äh… habe… wollte…habe das Fenster geöffnet um Luft herein zu lassen. Deshalb bin ich so herum gerannt. Ja.", endete ich lahm. Das war ja wohl der größte Stuss.

Ich konnte Madam Pomfrey´s Gesicht nicht sehen, Doch hätte ich es gekonnt, wäre darauf bestimmt reine Verwirrung zu sehen gewesen.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben musste, also verließ sie mich wortlos und ich genoss weiterhin den Wind, der mir um das Gesicht spielte.

Das war für mich so lange schön, bis ich wieder rastlos im Zimmer umherwanderte. Wie groß würde meine Enttäuschung sein, kam Draco mit schlechten Nachrichten zurück. Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen. Warum sollte ausgerechnet ein Schüler einen Trank brauen können und die Krankenschwester hatte noch nicht mal ein Rezept. Nun gut, das Rezept war schwarzmagisch, unerprobt und vielleicht auch gefährlich, wie Draco mir gesagt hatte.

Snitch machte sich in der Zwischenzeit anscheinend einen Spaß daraus, mir hinterher zu laufen. Er verfolgte mich unaufhaltsam, bis er zwischen meine Beine geriet und mich zum Fall brachte.

Hart schlug ich auf, konnte mich aber gerade noch mit dem Arm abfangen. Zwar tat mir nun der Arm ein bisschen weh, aber der Rest war noch heil.

Madam Pomfrey war sogleich zur Stelle und half mir auf. Sie bugsierte mich auf mein Bett zurück und untersuchte mich gründlich.

„Was machst du nur für dumme Sachen, Junge?", fragte sie.

Da ich darauf keine Antwort wusste, ließ ich die Frage in der Luft stehen und wandte mich von ihr ab. Mir war nichts passiert und das war doch die Hauptsache oder?

Draco POV

Aufgeregt las ich jede Zeile des Rezepts dreimal um ja keinen Fehler zu machen. Schließlich wollte ich den Trank nicht versauen und damit Harry unglücklich machen. Überordentlich befolgte ich alle Anweißungen. Meine Hände zitterten leicht. Wenn das erwünschte Ergebnis ausblieb, war alles um sonst. Das wusste ich genau. Der Trank war bei wenigen Leuten getestet worden und zeigte nur bei 20 Erfolg. Das hatte ich merinem Schatz allerdings verschwiegen.

Gott sei Dank, war ich recht gut im Tränkebrauen. Nachdem ich Fledermaus-Blut hineingeschüttet hatte, konnte ich mich für ein paar Minuten setzen. In den Nebenwirkungen stand, dass es am Anfang sehr wehtun würde. Zwar wollte ich das Harry ersparen, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Hoffentlich hielt er es aus.

Zu guter letzt fehlte noch die Träne. Diese muss ganz zum Schluss hineingegossen werden. Vorsichtig entkorkte ich das Fläschchen und die ließ die Träne in den blauen Trank laufen. Wenn ich Glück hatte und alles richtig gemacht hatte, dann müsste dieser sich jetzt in die Farbe dunkelrot umwandeln.

Es zischte und blubberte. Das Gebräu machte ihnen fürchterlichen Knall und ich hatte schon Angst, dass er explodierte. Der entstandene Dampf lichtete sich langsam und dann sah ich das Resultat meines Trankes.

Hermine POV

Ron hatte mir gerade erzählt, was in der Nacht im Krankenflügel war.

„Und du glaubst echt, es war Malfoy?", fragte ich ihn scheinbar erstaunt.

„Wer denn sonst. Ich sag dir was. Da ist irgendetwas im Busch und ich werde es herausfinden.", beharrte Ron.

„Lass mal gut sein", lachte ich, „Wenn es wichtig wäre, hätte es Harry uns doch schon längst gesagt. Warte halt noch eine Weile."

Still schweigend saßen wir jetzt am See und beobachteten die anderen Schüler, wie sie im Wasser schwammen.

Hätte ich Ron von Malfoy und Harry erzählen sollen? Wohl eher nicht, dass hätte die Überraschung verdorben. Und außerdem sollte ich es eigentlich auch nicht wissen. Ich wusste nur darüber Bescheid, weil ich dabei war. Ich freute mich schon über Rons Gesicht, wenn er die beiden sah. Oder doch nicht, bestimmt war das nur ein neuer Anlass für einen Streit. Aber dann stand ich auf Harrys Seite. Die beiden hatten ein Recht zusammen zu sein und Ron sollte das auch akzeptieren wie ich.

Da drängte sich etwas anderes in mein Bewusstsein. Was, wenn Malfoy der Trank nicht gelang? Dann müsste Harry für immer…. Daran wollte ich gar nicht denken. Es war zu schrecklich. Doch ich hatte Vertrauen zu Malfoy. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum, vielleicht, weil er gut im Tränkebrauen war. Nur war es für mich schwer verständlich, warum Malfoy ein Gegenmittel hatte und Pomfrey nicht. Nun ja. Alles konnte sie ja auch nicht haben.

Ich legte mich mit dem Rücken ins Gras und Ron legte sich mit einem sicheren Abstand neben mich. So lagen wir zwei da und starrten hinauf in den Himmel. Vor Müdigkeit, wäre ich auch fast eingeschlafen.

Plötzlich hörte ich eine rufende Stimme.

„Granger, Granger, komm schnell du musst mir helfen." Es war Malfoys Stimme. Er brauchte von mir Hilfe?

Träge öffnete ich die Augen und merkte, dass er völlig außer Atem vor mir stand. Ron war ruckartig aufgestanden und starrte Malfoy mit offenem Mund an.

„Warum sollte ich dir helfen Malfoy?", fragte ich hochnäsig.

„Weil etwas mit dem Trank schiefgegangen ist. Du musst mir helfen. Zwar kenne ich mich mit Tränken aus, aber du bist weitaus besser darin.", sagte er atemlos und gehetzt.

Erstaunt über sein Lob reagierte ich zuerst überhaupt nicht. Dann wurde ich mir meiner Lage bewusst und ich stand schnell auf.

„Was ist passiert? Warte ich komme mit dir.", sagte ich zu Malfoy.

„Gut, dann beeil dich, Granger.", gab er zurück und rannte voraus.

Gerade wollte ich hinterher, als mich Ron am Arm festhielt. Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte er mich.

„Hermine! Was geht hier vor? Warum rennst du Malfoy einfach so hinterher. Was für ein Trank?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Lass mich bitte los, es geht hier um Minuten. Keine Sorge.", beruhigte ich ihn und darauf lies er mich los, sodass ich Malfoy nach konnte.

Plötzlich stieß ich gegen etwas Hartes und taumelte zurück. Fast wäre ich hingefallen, doch ein paar starke Hände hielten mich auf.

„Nicht so schnell Ms Granger. So dringend kann es ja wohl nicht sein, dass Sie wie eine Irre durch die Gegend laufen müssen.", hörte ich die zynische Stimme von Snape.

Auch das noch, der hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Hoffentlich kam ich bald von ihm los. Bei diesem Trank zählte jede Sekunde.

„Ich.. Ich… Es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich muss mich beeilen.", stammelte ich.

„Wenn es so wichtig ist könnten Sie mir wenigstens sagen, um was es geht.", sagte er spöttisch.

Wenn ich nicht gleich von ihm loskam, dann konnten wir den Trank wegkippen. Wie nur, sollte ich ihm entweichen.

„Bitte, ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen.", rief ich verzweifelt.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich es ihm nicht sagte. Vielleicht konnte er Draco helfen. Aber aus irgendeinen Grund hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, dass er nichts davon wissen sollte. Schließlich war der Trank verboten.

„Nun denn. Für Verweigerung einer Antwort ziehe ich Gryffindor 20 Punkte ab. Und jetzt geben Sie mir endlich eine A…", setzte er an.

Weitere Gelegenheit gab ich ihm nicht weiter zu reden. Unsanft schubste ich ihn beiseite und rannte hinter Malfoy her. Das würde Ärger geben.

Er bog mal in einen verlassenen Gang ein und verschwand plötzlich in der Wand. Als ich dort ankam, stellte ich fest, dass sich dort ein Geheimgang aufgetan hatte. Rasch folgte ich ihm hinein und der Eingang verschloss sich.

Kurz sah ich mich um und entdeckte den Kessel und einige Zutaten darum liegen. Zügig ging ich zum Kessel und begriff sofort den Fehler. Nicht umsonst war ich Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts.

Hektisch sah ich mich um und erblickte die benötigte Zutat. Sicher lies ich sie in den Kessel gleiten. Dampf stob daraus hervor und die dichte Dampfwolke löste sich lange nicht. Dann verschwand sie und ich sah verunsichert in die Dunkelrot schimmernde Flüssigkeit. Ich schaute hinüber zu Malfoy und sah etwas Ungewohntes. Er lächelte mich dankbar an. Doch auch Zweifel konnte man darin erkennen. Zweifel ob er Wirkung zeigte. Diese Zweifel hatte ich auch.

_2 Stunden später im Krankenflügel_

Harry POV

Meine Nerven lagen blank und waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Zweimal war ich Snitch jetzt schon auf den Schwanz getreten und der hatte es immer mit einem schmerzerfüllten Jaulen kommentiert. Madam Pomfrey war soeben gegangen, wohin wusste ich nicht.

Sie hatte das Fenster geschlossen und nun war es wieder unerträglich stickig im Raum. Also stand ich auf und begab mich zum Fenster, um dieses zu öffnen. Der leichte Wind, wehte Stimmen vom See zu mir herüber. Doch ich konnte nicht verstehen was sie sagten.

Plötzlich flog die Krankensaal Tür mit einem lauten Knall auf und jemand kam auf mich zugerannt.

„Harry, Harry ich hab den Trank. Er ist fertig.", rief Draco.

Vor Freude fiel ich ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn ganz fest. Er war fertig endlich. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, er kam gar nicht mehr.

„Jetzt muss er nur noch wirken", sagte er und führte mich zu meinem Bett, „hoffen wir, dass es klappt. Es wäre beinahe schiefgegangen, aber Granger hat mir geholfen."

„Was ist jetzt? Kann's losgehen? Was muss getan werden?", fragte ich ihn gespannt.

„Der Ablauf ist folgendermaßen. Ich werde dir eine Flüssigkeit in die Augen tröpfeln und diese mit einem Zauber offen halten. Es wird brennen und du kannst sie nicht schließen, sonst würde er nicht wirken. Es tut mir Leid, aber es wird sehr wehtun und du musst tapfer sein. Hoffentlich klappt es. Bereit?", fragte er zaghaft.

Seine Worte hatten mir einen kleinen Dämpfer verpasst. Ich durfte die Augen nicht zu machen? Es brannte? Doch selbst solche Gedanken hielten mich nicht von meinem Ziel ab. Und einen Versuch war es schließlich wert. Auch wenn es wehtat.

Mutig nickte ich mit dem Kopf und schon kurz darauf spürte ich, wie ich ganz ins Bett geschoben wurde und Draco den Vorhang zuzog.

„Pass auf, ich lege jetzt einen Schweigezauber um das Bett, denn keiner soll dich hören. Dann werde ich es dir in die Augen tropfen. Bitte drehe deinen Kopf nicht weg, sonst machst du es nur noch schlimmer und es tut mehr weh. Ok?", mahnte mich Draco.

Ich bejahte dies und hoffte auf nicht allzu große Schmerzen. Vorsichtig packte Draco meinen Kopf mit beiden Händen, als ich blinzeln wollte, bemerkte ich, dass es nicht ging. Der Zauber war schon darüber gesprochen. Ich schätzte, dass Draco auch einen Zauber darüber gesprochen hatte, durch den meine Augen nicht austrockneten. Wäre ja schlimm.

„Sei jetzt stark Harry. Die Tropfen kommen.", flüsterte mir Draco zu ,drückte mich noch einmal beruhigend und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Er lies mich los und Sekunden darauf, spürte ich etwas Kühles in mein Auge tropfen. Zuerst hatte es eine sehr angenehme Wirkung, doch dann fing es an zu brennen. Währenddessen spürte ich, wie auch mein zweites Auge einige Tropfen abbekam.

Der Schmerz in meinen Augen steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und schon bald fing ich an zu schreien. Es war sogar noch ein bisschen schlimmer, als mit der Säure. Zitternd und brüllend klammerte ich mich an Draco fest und versuchte verzweifelt die Augen zu schließen. Er drückte mich ganz fest.

„Bitte lass mich meine Augen schließen"; heulte ich und quetschte Draco fast zusammen.

Der strich mir nur beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Halte durch. Bald ist es vorbei. Ich kann sie erst am Schluss zumachen.", flüsterte er. Durch mein Schreien verstand ich es fast nicht.

Zitternd ließ ich Draco los und wälzte mich vor Schmerz auf dem Bett hin und her. Es war so, als würden tausend glühend-heiße Kohlen auf meinen Augen liegen und dort unerschütterlich weiter brennen. Ich schrie und bat um Hilfe.

Aber Draco konnte ja nichts machen. Er berührte mich zwar an der Hand, doch ich schlug sie weg. Der Schmerz verwandelte sich in jucken und ich war versucht in die Augen zu fassen. Konnte mich aber gerade noch zurückhalten. Es war wirklich ein schwerer innerer Kampf.

In diesem Moment wollte ich nur noch sterben. Einfach sterben. Ohne Schmerz zu empfinden.

Draco POV

Tränen standen mir in den Augen, als ich Harry so fürchterlich Leiden sah. Der arme Junge konnte seine Augen nicht schließen und nach dem zu folgen, was in dem Buch stand, müsste es jetzt auch noch jucken.

Er tat mir einfach Leid. In seinen Augen konnte ich noch keinen Fortschritt erkennen. Ich wusste auch nicht, ob er schlagartig wirkte. Aber es versetzte mir dennoch einen Stich ins Herz.

Schlagartig hörte er auf sich zu winden und das wimmern verstummte. Jedoch nicht, weil ich ihn berührt hatte, sondern, weil der Schmerz selber nachließ.

Wie es im Buch stand hob ich jetzt den Zauber von seinen Agen auf und sofort schloss er sie. Fertig! Auch wenn die Augen immer noch weiß waren. So hoffte ich, dass es dann anders aussah.

Bevor ich die Augen schloss sah ich sie mir noch mal an und stieß einen erstickten Laut aus und mein Herz schlug schneller. Der Fall war eigentlich klar. Aber ich konnte mich auch täuschen.

Harry POV

Ganz unvermittelt hörte ich auf zu schreien und saß ganz ruhig da. Endlich hatte es aufgehört zu jucken und zu schmerzen. Nachdem Draco mich meine Augen zu machen lies. Spürte ich nur noch eine wohltuendes Kühlen wie anfangs. War es fertig. Konnte ich nun wieder sehen?

Draco nahm meine Hand und zog mich vom Bett runter. Zuvor hatte er mich ermahnt die Augen noch zu, zu lassen. Wir stellten uns in die Mitte des Saales und waren ganz gespannt auf das Ergebnis. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt so meine Zweifel, weil es sich noch nicht verändert anfühlte. Draco atmete tief ein und ich bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Warum durfte ich meine Augen nicht aufmachen. War es schief gegangen. Ich hatte erwartet, dass es sich wie früher anfühlte.

Einem Instinkt folgend stolperte ich zum Nachttisch und holte meine Brille, die dort immer griffbereit lag. Draco nahm sie mir wieder aus der Hand und zerbrach sie. Ich erschrak.

„Die wirst du nicht mehr brauchen", sagte er bedauernd mit Tränenerstickter Stimme, „nie wieder in deinem Leben."

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War ich nicht geheilt. Blieb ich nun für immer blind?

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXxxxXXX

Cliffhanger! Fies nicht. Vom nächsten Kapitel werde ich nichts verraten. Aber bitte gebt ein kleines Kommi ab. Bis zum nächste mal. Mal ehrlich, ging das jetzt zu schnell? War doch etwas unerwartet oder?

Zu den Review Antworten: 

An dieser Stelle danke ich wieder jedem Reviewer. Ihr seid wirklich spitze! _$Wie oft hab ich das schon gesagt? Ach egal man kann es nicht oft genug sagen$ _Daaaaaanke!

**Lyonessheart: **Schön, dass du wieder Zeit hast. Freut mich! Wenn ihr euren Hass weiter so ausübt fange ich auch noch damit an. _/ g /_ Ich erwäge schon ein etwas anderes Ende. Mal schauen. _Schokokeks knabber. _Danke

**Schnuckiputz: **Ja, es war schon etwas zu offensichtlich oder? Es hätte ja gar keinen Grund zur Trennung gegebne, oder? Danke, fürs Review.

**Noel McKey: **Danke für dieses besondere Lob. Ron zu nehmen war schon gemein oder?

**Lady-Claw: **Och, du brauchst nicht schmollen _/ lieb anlächel' / _Ich mach es auch nicht mehr. g

**Misato-sama: **Schön, dass du hergefunden hast. Du hast es dir auch schon gedacht. Gut, an so etwas muss ich noch arbeiten. Aber ich werde mich verbessern. Danke, dass du mir ein Kommi hinterlassen hast.

**Deedochan: **Hmmm… Draco hat das Buch aus einem kleinen, dunklen, schmutzigen, verbotenen, teuren _/ luft hol / _Laden aus der Nokturngasse. Ja ja, ich schreibe immer kompliziert. /lach/

**DracoDragon: **Magst du, persönlich, sie? Hab ich dir die Frage schon mal gestellt. Ja, Draco und Harry sind auch meine Lieblings Hauptpersonen.

**Tolotos: **Ach ja stimmt. Gott, bin ich blöd. Du hast Recht. Mein Fehler, entschuldige.Gute Theorie, aber ich würd einfach sagen, da der Trank noch neu und unerprobt ist, ist er noch nicht im Buch aufgenommen. Und auch nicht ganz ungefährlich.

**Liz Black: **Na dann alles gute nachträglich noch. Du hast aber echt stress. g . Also, wirklich/ lol / Natürlich hat er es schwer. Ich mag nur die Vollmilchschokolade ohne jeden Zusatz wie Früchte o.ä. also eine blanke Tafel, nicht. HDGDL

**CitySweeper: **Neville/Draco! Solche Pairings gibt es doch wohl nicht echt oder? Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Danke für das Review!

**Natürlich gilt mein Dank auch: vava, Angie, feaneth, kosmiclady Die zwar nicht so lange, dafür nette und aussagekräftige Kommis geschrieben haben.**


	16. Plan

Es tut mir Leid, dass es wieder länger gedauert hat. Auch noch bei dem Cliff. SORRY! Ich wollte früher uploaden aber bei mir war der Server immer überlastet.

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 16: Plan _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry POV

Meine Gedanken spielten Verrückt. Hatte es funktioniert? Oder nicht? Warum klang Dracos Stimme so komisch? Und vieles mehr. Ich nahm eine Hand auf meiner wahr, die mich wieder in die Mitte des Saales zog. Die zerbrochene Brille knirschte, als ich aus versehen darauf trat. Draco zufolge würde ich diese eh nicht mehr brauchen.

„Harry, mach die Augen auf.", sagte Draco in erstaunlich ruhigem Ton.

Ich atmete noch mal tief ein und genoss noch ein letztes Mal die Hoffnung, sehen zu können.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und erstarrte. Vor mir stand Draco und lächelte mich an. Rings um mich herum war alles weiß von den Betten her. Draußen schien die Sonne und _blendete _mich leicht.

„Es hat geklappt. ES HAT GEKLAPPT!", rief ich und fiel Draco vor Freude um den Hals.

Meine Gefühle überschlugen sich. So Froh und Glücklich war ich noch nie im Leben. Ich hatte das Gefühl einen ganzen Schwarm Dementoren vertreiben zu können. Ich sah wieder. Wie zuvor. Glücklich gab ich Draco einen langen Kuss um ihm so meine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Doch ich wusste, durch diesen Kuss konnte ich ihm nicht meine ganze Dankbarkeit übermitteln.

„Draco, es hat geklappt ich kann wieder sehen. Ist das nicht toll?", freute ich mich und stürmte zum Fenster.

Weiter entfernt war der See mit vielen Schülern, die im Wasser badeten. Der blaue Himmel. Die grüne Wiese. Der dunkle Wald. Auch sah ich Hagrid, wie er gerade aus seiner Hütte stampfte. Ich konnte sehen! Aber Moment Mal.

„Draco, warum sehe ich sogar Hagrid aus seiner Hütte kommen?"; fragte ich ihn erstaunt.

Dieser grinste mich nur Breit an.

„Weil du keine Brille mehr brauchst. Das sind nämlich die Nebenwirkungen.", sagte er amüsiert.

Mehr als glücklich kam ich wieder auf ihn zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Noch nie im Leben hatte ich diese Augen aus solch einer Nähe gesehen. Sie waren sturmgrau mit einem Hauch von Eisblau. Wie oft schon hatten mich diese Augen kalt angeblitzt. Doch nun waren sie warm und herzlich. Meine Dankbarkeit Draco gegenüber war unendlich groß.

Aufgeregt lief ich im Saal umher und versuchte mit alles gleichzeitig anzusehen. Es war mehr als fantastisch wieder sehen zu können. Ich war sooo glücklich. Dieses Gefühl war einfach nicht zu beschrieben. Nie hätte ich gedacht noch einmal meine Umgebung zu sehen. Denn zu schnell hatte ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Zusammen setzten wir uns auf das Bett. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm abwenden. Zu glücklich war ich darüber meinen liebsten in die Augen sehen zu können. Überhaupt wieder zu sehen. Äußerlich war ich ruhig. Doch innerlich würde ich am liebsten durch das ganze Schloss rennen vor Freude sehen zu können.

Als ich schließlich meinen Blick von Draco hob lies ich ihn im Saal herumwandern. Alles sah so aus wie immer. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Zu meinen Füßen lag Snitch. Und Snitch war ein wirklich wunderschöner Hund. Sein gelbes Fell schimmerte golden in der Sonne. So einen schönen Blindenhund hatte ich also gehabt. Leider war es nicht mehr lange meiner.

Einer Eingebung folgend stieß ich einen Jauchzer aus und fiel Draco abermals um den Hals. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Meine Sehkraft war zurück. Das Resultat ließ mich meine Schmerzen für diesen Moment einfach vergessen. So schlimm sie auch waren.

„Ich freue mich ja auch so sehr, Harry. Vor allem weil ich jetzt deine wundervollen grün blitzenden Augen endlich sehen kann. Aber jetzt beruhig dich doch mal bitte.", schmunzelte Draco.

Mühsam setzte ich mich still mit zusammengefalteten Beinen auf mein Bett und er lies sich neben mir nieder.

„ Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Ich bin dir so unendlich Dankbar.", sagte ich zu Draco.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Ich bin auch froh und vor allem erstaunt, dass es geklappt hat. Also wie sagen wir es Madam Pomfrey? Und den anderen?", fragte er mich.

Gemeinsam beratschlagten wir, was zu tun war. Dabei kicherten wir ab und zu mal. Unsere Stimmung war so ausgelassen und vertraut, dass ein Außenstehender nie auf den Gedanken kam, dass wir mal die größten Feinde waren. Irgendwann hatten wir dann einen Plan, eigentlich zwei, zusammengestellt.

„Werden wir ihnen auch von uns erzählen?", fragte ich meinen Freund unsicher.

„Meinetwegen schon. Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?", fragte er zurück.

Die Frage wurde von mir mit einem Nicken kommentiert und belustigt warteten wir auf die Ankunft Madam Pomfrey´s. Er legte sich zu mir ins Bett um mit mir die restliche Zeit zu verbringen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Draco von meinem Bett herunterklettern und sich auf den Besucherstuhl setzen. Da kam auch schon unsere Zielperson durch die Tür herein.

„Guten Tag, Mister Malfoy. Hallo Harry. Brauchst du irgendetwas?", fragte sie mich.

Die Frage kam mir genau richtig. Besser konnte es nicht werden.

„Ja, ich hätte gerne einen Tee. Egal was für einen. Ach ja, haben sie schon Fortschritte für meine Heilung gefunden?", fragte ich sie gespielt bedrückt.

Wie mir Draco später erzählte sah sie mich in diesem Moment aus traurigen Augen an und hatte einen Mitleidigen Blick aufgesetzt.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber langsam gebe ich die Hoffnung auf etwas zu finden. Wie auch immer… ich bringe dir jetzt den Tee.", wehrte sie ab und wuselte in ihr Büro.

Schnell warf ich einen verstohlenen Blick zu Draco und dieser regte einen Daumen in die Höhe. Alles lief nach Plan. Doch war es gemein so was mit ihr zu machen. Sicher bekam sie den Schock fürs Leben.

Hastig schloss ich die Augen, als sie mit einem Dampfenden Tee zurückkam. Sie drückte ihn mir in die Hand. Er war heiß und absolut geruchlos. Fast hätte ich ihn fallen gelassen.

„Achtung, der Tee ist heiß. Lass ihn nicht fallen. Ich hatte keinen anderen gefunden, als…", setzte sie an.

Diesmal unterbrach ich sie, weil ich durch einen kleinen Schlitz in meinen Augen einen roten Früchtetee sah. Jetzt war ich auf ihre Reaktion gespannt.

„ Macht nichts, Madam Pomfrey. Früchtetee ist meine Lieblingssorte.", sagte ich verschmitzt.

„Wie… Woher weißt du das? Er ist doch, warum auch immer, geruchlos. Riechst du schon so gut?", Sie war sichtlich verdutzt, was mir ein kleines Lächeln abrang.

„Nein, aber ich habe die rote Farbe gesehen, also konnte es nur dieser Tee sein, weil Sie im Tee-Sortiment der Schule keinen anderen Tee führen", stellte ich fest.

Poppy POV

Der arme Junge tat mit Leid. Tatsächlich bildete er sich ein, sehen zu können. Na ja, vielleicht erleichterte es ihm dann den Umgang im Alltag. Aber woher wusste er von der Sorte des Tees? Rätsel über Rätsel. Das war doch unmöglich. Wie ging das?

„Harry, es tut mir Leid, aber du kannst nicht sehen. Das bildest du dir bloß ein. Aber woher weißt du, dass es ein Früchtetee ist?", hakte ich noch mal nach.

„Weil ich es gesehen habe. Ach ja? Ich kann nicht sehen? Warum weiß ich dann, dass ihr Häubchen schief auf dem Kopf sitzt?", sagte er.

Schnell griff ich danach und stellte fest. Es saß tatsächlich schief. Was ging hier nur vor? Mir wurde leicht schwindlig. Es war schier unmöglich, dass es von selber geheilt war.

Unsicher sah ich wieder zu Harry und hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als ich seine Augen sah. Frech blinzelten sie mich mit dem üblichen funkelnden grün an. Ich fasste mir mit einer Hand ans Herz, schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Nichts hatte sich an dem Bild verändert. Nur das Malfoy jetzt auch noch grinste.

„Was- was geht hier vor? Wie zum Teufel… Mein Gott was ist passiert?", stammelte ich geschockt.

Harry grinste mich noch breiter an und antwortete mit blitzenden Grünen Augen, die ihre Sehkraft wieder erlangt hatten.

„Tja, sieht so aus als könnte ich wieder sehen. Das habe ich nur Draco zu verdanken. Er hatte ein Gegenmittel.", klärte er mich auf.

Wie konnte dieser Schüler ein Gegenmittel haben und ich nicht? Mir schwirrten noch viel mehr Gedanken im Kopf herum. Zu viele um sie alle aufzureihen. Das gab's doch nicht. Davon musst sofort Dumbledore unterrichtet werden. Doch zuerst setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl um meinen Schock zu verarbeiten.

„Oh, Harry. Das ist ja fantastisch. Du kannst wieder sehen. Natürlich musst du nicht länger im Krankenflügel bleiben. Du musst nachher alles haargenau erklären. Ich werde es gleich Dumbledore erzählen", sagte ich aufgeregt und wollte sogleich los doch Harry hielt mich zurück.

„Bitte, sagen Sie es ihm nicht. Es soll eine Überraschung werden. Bitte.", Harry setzte einen Dackelblick auf und ich sah seine schon aufgegebenen Augen leuchten.

Unwillig stimmte ich ein und lies mir dann die ganze Geschichte erzählen, wieso Harry plötzlich geheilt war. Danach staunte ich nicht schlecht. Dieser Mr. Malfoy hatte es echt drauf. Aber ohne Ms. Grangers Hilfe hätte es ebenso wenig geklappt. Noch völlig verdattert ließ ich die zwei alleine. Die Überraschung saß noch tief in meinen Knochen. Zwar hatte ich entsetzt nach Luft geschnappt, als mir Draco Malfoy von dem verbotenen Trank erzählt hat, doch es war trotzdem beeindruckend.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

So, im nächsten Chap kommt der zweite Teil ihres Planes. Die Schüler werden es erfahren. Ach ja der nächste Teil könnte ein bisschen länger dauern. Denn er ist noch nicht fertig und ich hab ein bisschen Stress

Nun zu den Reviews:

Oh man, ihr seid echt der Hammer. 20 (!) Reviews für ein popeliges Chapter. Kommt wohl von dem Cliff. Auf alle Fälle gaaaanz herzlichen Dank. So viele habe ich noch nie bekommen. Ihr seid die Besten. Schön wenn so viele meine Fic lesen. Ich habe jetzt nur noch ein paar Reviews beantwortet, weil ich sonst nicht mehr fertig geworden wäre. Habe in letzter Zeit viel zu tun.

An **Noel McKey, DracoDragon, Schnuckiputz, Lyonessheart, feaneth, Babsel, ayrana: **Na, meine fleißigen Detektive? Gut kombiniert. War wohl doch zuuu offensichtlich. Vielen, vielen Dank für das Lob. :-)

**CitySweeper: **So jetzt hab ich es kapiert/g/ Sind die drei bei dir echt immer Schwul? Kein HerminexHarry oder so?

**Deedochan: **Nein, nachdem er wieder sehend ist, schreib ich nicht mehr weiter. Denn mein Hauptthema ist damit abgeschlossen. Eigentlich wollte ich dann noch etwas passieren lassen aber ich mach lieber eine eigene Story draus.

**Liz Black: **Ich mag deine Theorien. Und du hast auch Recht. Wenn ich mal wieder einen Cliff mache, dann einen besseren. Du nennst mich doch nicht klein oder? lol HDL

**Lara-Lynx/ **g / Naja wenn du das letzte mal in meinen Kopf geguckt hast, dann mach das wieder und sag mir, was als nächstes kommt.

**Lady-Claw: **Ohja mit Ron wird es noch viel Ärger geben….

**DesperateVampire: **Danke für das viele Lob. Das baut mich richtig auf. ;-)

**Auch ein Dankeschön an Retasue, vava(**das ehrt mich aber); **Tatze, Lilith, LaraAnime, harry draco, Tina, sycroon, Mäuschen.**


	17. Ende

A/N: Hey, da bin ich wieder! Ich weiß, ich weiß es hat furchtbar lange gedauert. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid!Aber ich hatte meine Phase und da ar ich überhaupt nicht zum Schreiben aufgelegt, aber jetzt ist das letzte Chapter ja schon hier. Es ist zwar nicht so gut wie erhofft, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und dass es nach dieser langen Zeit überhaupt noch einer liest… Viel Spaß

_**Crying Eyes**_

_Kapitel 17: Ende_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine POV

Ron wütete und tobte den ganzen Weg von den Ländereien in die Große Halle. Er wollte endlich wissen, was hier überhaupt los war, doch ich wäre schön blöd gewesen ihm das zu sagen.

„Lass jetzt mal gut sein Ron!", herrschte ich ihn an, weil er immer noch nicht aufhörte.

„Aber, warum weiß jeder von irgendetwas bescheid nur ich nicht? Welchen Trank. Was ist mit Malfoy.", fragte er mich ärgerlich.

„Ron, hör auf. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du hier so rumbrüllst. Ich werde dir nichts sagen. Du wirst es schon noch früh genug erfahren.", fuhr ich ihn an. Und daraufhin war er sogar still. Doch nicht lange, denn kurze Zeit später fing er von neuem an. Also, ließ ich es auf sich beruhen.

Begleitet von Rons Schimpf-Tiraden betrat ich die Große Halle und setzte mich gleich auf den nächsten freien Platz. Ron ließ sich neben mir nieder und redete weiter auf mich ein.

Doch er verstummte schlagartig, als eine schwarze Gestalt sich hinter uns aufbaute. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und blickte direkt in die schwarzen Augen von Snape. Da fiel mir das von heute Nachmittag ein.

„Ms Granger, so ein Verhalten wie heute kann ich nicht noch einmal dulden, zuerst verweigern Sie mir eine Antwort und dann stoßen Sie mich einfach beiseite. Sie wissen sicher, dass das ein Nachspiel haben wird. 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Sie werden eine Woche lang nachsitzen. Ich erwarte Sie morgen um sieben Uhr in meinem Büro.", sagte er und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang.

Wie gelähmt saß ich auf meinem Platz. Snape hatte gerade wegen mir 50 Punkte abgezogen. Und ich hatte Nachsitzen bekommen. Das fand ich mehr als Ungerecht. Kurz darauf fing Ron schon wieder an zu schimpfen. Nur jetzt war Snape sein Thema No. 1! Nachdem ich den Schrecken verarbeitet hatte, drehte ich mich um. Zum Glück beobachtete mich keiner.

„Nachsitzen", murmelte ich schockiert. Nochnie hatte ich Nachsitzen bekommen… Aber ich hatte sie wirklich verdient und ich nahm sie in Kauf.

Hungrig belud ich meinen Teller mit Hähnchenschenkeln und biss sogleich von einem ab. Parvati versuchte ein Gespräch mit mir und bereitwillig ließ ich mich darauf ein. So konnte ich mich von Rons Geschimpfe ablenken.

Während ich mit Parvati über Snapes Verhalten quatschte hörte ich immer wieder vereinzelte Wortfetzen von ihm.

„…so ungerecht von ihm…"

„fetthaariger Schleimbeutel…"

Da veränderte sich das Schimpfthema wieder.

„… mit Malfoy, weil…"

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein…"

„… wissen, was das für ein Trank ist…"

„Bitte, Hermine"

„Hermine!"

„HERMINE!"

Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch und wandte mich mit wütendem Gesicht zu Ron.

„Ron! Kannst du mal für ein paar Sekunden die Klappe halten? So wichtig ist das auch nicht. Warte halt einfach mal ab…", schrie ich ihn an.

Verdutzt starrte er mich an und murmelte anschließend eine Entschuldigung. Also wirklich, wie konnte man nur so neugierig sein. So wichtig war es doch auch nicht.

Ron gab weiterhin Ruhe und aß beschämt sein Steak. Endlich hatte er eingesehen, dass es jetzt genug war. Ich war leicht aufgeregt. Irgendwie spürte ich, dass bald etwas geschah.

Harry POV

Draco und ich machten uns um die Zeit des Abendessens auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Wir waren beide unruhig und gespannt auf die Reaktionen unserer Mitschüler. Ein paar Ravenclaws gingen an uns vorbei und warfen uns einen kurzen verwirrten Blick zu. War ja klar. Wie oft sah man Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy schon zusammen. Bestimmt nicht recht oft. Wären das jetzt noch Ravenclaws gewesen, die von meiner Krankheit gewusst hätten, dann wären sie sicher stehen geblieben.

Snitch tollte neben uns her. Er durfte bei dem Großen Augenblick dabei. Ich sah mir beim hinuntergehen alles ganz genau an. Es war so schön endlich wieder etwas zu sehen. Wie sehr hatte ich das vermisst. Verändert hatte sich eigentlich nichts, aber was hatte ich eigentlich erwartet? Ich konnte froh sein überhaupt wieder zu sehen und war einfach nur glücklich, hier unbeirrt durch die Gänge gehen zu können.

Draco POV

Ich beobachtete Harry aus den Augenwinkeln heraus und musste feststellen dass er ein wenig angespannt aussah.

„An was denkst du gerade?", fragte ich ihn sachte.

Harry zögerte kurz und sah mich dann an.

„Eigentlich an nichts. Nur an das, was wir jetzt gleich tun werden. Ich nehme an, die ganze Halle wird voll sein, fragte ich unbekümmert.

Draco nickte nur als Antwort und Minuten später standen wir auch schon vor der Großen Halle. Mein Herz klopfte ein wenig und ich beugte mich zu Snitch hinunter.

„So, kleiner. Am besten du gehst jetzt wieder nach oben. Ich werde dich morgen mal besuchen kommen.", flüsterte ich ihm zu und gab ihm einen leichten Klapps auf den Hintern. Damit machte er sich Schwanzwedeln davon und ich sah ihm noch nach, bis er um die Ecke bog.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte mich Draco.

„Sicher", antwortete ich ihm und strahlte in an. Seine eisgrauen Augen starrten in meine und er zog mich zu einem langen Kuss zu sich. Als wir uns trennten stieß Draco die Tür auf und gemeinsam betraten wir die Halle.

Ein paar Gesichter wandten sich nach uns um, doch die meisten drehten den Kopf wieder weg. Hauptsächlich die, die nichts von dem Unfall wussten. Doch den wenigen, die besser Informiert waren, klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Es wurde langsam still im Saal. Aufgerührt durch die Stille drehten sich noch mehr nach uns um und nach und nach hoben sich die Stimmen und man konnte aufgeregtes Murmeln hören. Ich blinzelte ein paar mal mit den Augen und sah mich dann nach Hermine und Ron um.

Hermine strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und sprang sogleich auf.

„Harry! Oh, mein Gott! Du bist geheilt", rief sie freudig.

Ron folgte ihr langsam. Anscheinend war er geschockt. Doch dann konnte ich nichts mehr sehen, da sich etliche Haare auf meinem Gesicht verteilten. Hermine hatte mich soeben in eine Stürmische Umarmung gezogen die ich glücklich erwiderte. Neben mir konnte ich Draco schmunzeln sehen.

„Oh, Gott Harry, du bist geheilt" ,wiederholte sie, „das ist ja so schön…"

Da Ron komischerweise stehen geblieben war und sich nicht rührte, was mich sehr wunderte, wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco zu, der gerade seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn unauffällig auf die näher kommende Pansy richtete.

Er murmelte ein paar Worte und plötzlich blieb Pansy stehen. Ihr war die Jeans bis zu den Fußknöcheln gerutscht und da sie heute einmal auf den Umhang verzichtet hatte, konnte jeder ihren rosa-farbenen Tanga sehen. Sie lief feuerrot an und versuchte vergeblich die Hose wieder hoch zu ziehen.

Das Gelächter in der Halle schwoll immer mehr an und bald schon kugelten sich ein paar Schüler auf dem Boden, beim Anblick der halb-nackten Pansy. Diese hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben die Hose nach oben zu ziehen. Anscheinend war das noch ein Bestandteil des Fluches. Einige pfiffen und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich ein blitzen und sah gerade noch wie Colin Creevey seine Kamera wieder senkte. Na das würde ein tolles Foto werden.

Mit hochrotem Kopf hüpfte sie an Draco vorbei aus der Halle, aber nicht ohne ihm einen sehr giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Höhnisches Gelächter, Buhrufe und Pfiffe folgten ihr den ganzen Weg zum Kerker hinunter.

Einer Eingebung folgend legte ich Draco meine Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn innig. Schlagartig verstummte das Lachen… Nachdem unsere Zungen den Kampf beendet hatten, blickte ich mich um und sah nur ersteinerte Mienen. Neben mir ertönte ein sehr schriller spitzer Schrei und Ron kam auf mich zugerannt. Er schüttelte mich an den Schultern.

„ Harry, sag mal bist du verrückt! Hast du sie noch alle? Weißt du was du gerade getan hast? Du hast Malfoy ge..ge..gek…", stotterte er, und verzog vor Ekel das Gesicht, „ ich wusste doch, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmte und als ihr zwei dann in den Saal kamt hatte ich es mir fast gedacht. Aber das hat mich umgehauen. Du musst doch verrückt sein- weißt du was, du… du bist echt das letzte!"

Er sah mich noch kurz böse an und fiel dann in eine Art Ohnmacht. Zuerst war ich geschockt, doch dann konnte ich nicht umhin zu lachen. So ein Idiot! Ich wusste es schon länger, dass er mir in den Rücken fallen würde. Ich bemerkte das Draco mich schief ansah und lächelte ihm zu. Er verstand die Bedeutung meines Lächelns und umarmte mich.

Wenn Ron es nicht einsehen wollte, dann war es sein Problem. Ich würde ihm nicht hinterherlaufen. Sollte er es nicht verstehen können, dann war halt Schluss mit unserer Freundschaft. Wenn sie das nicht aushielt, dann war es gar keine. Hermine sah mich aufmunternd an, um mir zu bedeuten, dass sie das genauso amüsierte wie mich und dass sie immer für mich da sein würde.

Nachdem die Schüler den ersten Schock überwunden hatten, aßen einige schon wieder weiter. Und diejenigen, die uns noch anstarrten kümmerten mich nicht. Hermine warf mir einen Fragenden blick zu und ihr Kopf zuckte Richtung Tisch. Doch ich wollte jetzt nichts essen. Ich fasste Draco am Arm und führte ihn hinaus. Wir gingen auf die bereits erdunkelnden Ländereien hinaus und setzten uns unter eine Linde.

„Na hast du es dir so vorgestellt?

„Nicht ganz. Aber das mit Pansy war aber echt zum Brüllen…", sagte ich kichernd.

„Du machst dir aber Gedanken um Weasley oder?", stellte Draco fest.

„Ja, aber es war mir von Anfang an klar… Auf so einen Freund kann ich verzichten."

Ich lehnte mich an Draco und genoss den Augenblick der Nähe. Ron hatte ich bereits schon wieder vergessen, der konnte mir gestohlen bleiben.

„Harry, habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe", unterbrach Draco plötzlich die Stille.

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihm ganz tief in die Augen. Diese sahen mich so warm an, dass mein Herz glühte.

„Aber ich dich noch mehr" , erwiderte ich zärtlich und legte meine Lippen sanft auf seinen Mund. Unsere Zungen umschlungen sich und Minuten später erst lösten wir uns voneinander und wir legten uns ins mittlerweile feuchte Grass. Er strich mir zärtlich durch die Haare.

Noch vor ein paar Monaten, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass es so kommen würde, doch ich bereute es auf keinen Fall. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass er der richtige ist und ich mit keinem anderen so glücklich sein würde.

Ein Gutes hatte mein Unfall doch. Durch ihn habe ich den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben getroffen und Lieben gelernt…

* * *

So,… das war nun das letzte Chap. Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Na, gut, es hatte ein eher schwaches Ende, aber ich würde mich trotzdem über viele Kommentare freuen. Ich werde keinen Epilog schreiben, da ich irgendwie das Interesse an der Story verloren habe und dann wäre dieser nicht so gu gewesen.. Vielleicht kommt ja später noch einer. Also, bitte bitte gebt ein letztes Mal noch euer Statement ab.

Ich will mich hier noch mal bei allen Reviewern bedanken, dass sie mir soviel Lob und Verbesserungsvorschläge entgegen gebracht haben. Danke euch allen, ihr seid die Besten. Ohne euch hätte mir die Fic nur halb soviel Spaß gemacht. Gebt noch mal alles und ich hoffe, dass wir uns in einer anderen Geschichte wieder sehen.

/ knuddel / Hudi


End file.
